Scott, I'll Love You Forever
by CeltDragon
Summary: Scott Summers is damaged goods, but he's trying to find redemption with the X-men. Logan is a man with out a past, and all he wants is a future. Can they find what they most need in each other? Will be M in latter chapters. Plz Review.
1. New kid on the block

Scott, I'll love you forever.

Chapter 1

New kid on the block.

Logan's heart nearly stopped when he saw the thin pale young man. The man not more than a boy really was tall and dressed all in black he wore aviators and his hair looked soft like goose down. His skin began to take on the hues of early dawn. Shades of pink fells across his face and Logan felt his breath catch in his chest and the boy moved from the front hall to the Professor's office in one smooth calm motion. The large oak doors shut behind him and Logan stood stunned for a moment more until his wits came back creeping in at the edges of his mind.

Logan walked into the kitchen and sunk into a seat across from Hank, "There's a new kid."

Hank Nodded quietly he pushed a cup of black coffee towards Logan, "His name is Scott Summers."

Logan let his breath out slowly almost a whistle, Scott Summers, well he had certainly made the early onset of fall feel like the mid of summer once again. Still what had he been doing wandering around in the front hall at dawn? What business did he have here at 5 am? Hank smiled as if reading Logan's mind, "I picked him up last night, he's a good guy, quite - but smart," Logan looked at his coffee, it was growing cold and he took a sip of it.

"How old is he?"

Hank rubbed his eyes; Logan could imagine dark circles under the blue fur, "16-17… I'm not sure we didn't really talk about his personal life much, he's sort of damaged goods if you know what I mean."

Logan did, it was the sad truth that more and more kids that the X-men were talking were abused, or neglected. It ate at him some nights when he lay awake trying to count the dots on his ceiling in the dark of his room. They spent most of their time, these days, picking kids up from their parents, silent children, ghosts of children.

"Dose he want to be an X-man?" Logan asked reaching for the coffee pot to poor himself a new cup.

"He does," Hank murmured nodding. The two lapsed into silents again Logan's mind drifted back to the swing in Scott Summers' hips, and the way his lips we shaped, and the sweet sent of lilies on him, and the ivory skin, and the way the sunrise had played across the boy lighting him on fire or maybe it was only Logan who had been set aflame.

***

Short I know but it's the beginning of a really good story. ^^ Promise


	2. What is this?

Scott, I'll love you forever.

Chapter 2

What is this?

Scott bounced his foot to the old rock and role that was playing. A soft smile played across his lips as the singer agonized over the rejection of his lost love. He looked up to see the same man from the stairs walking in. Wearing ripped jeans and an old t-shirt he looked like the sort of guy that Scott would have scorned before. Now he had to take orders from him, learn from him.

"You like Dramarama?" he asked not looking up from his clip board.

"Pardon?" Scott asked stopping his foot and dropping his smile.

"The band that sings this song? Do you like them?" Logan grunted finally ripping his eyes away from the clipboard to look at Scott.

Scott shrugged and looked over Logan's muscular build, he was built well, and his voice was something out of a dream, gruff and deep, one of those voices you hear in movies when the action hero is talking to the leading lady. That was the beauty of sunglasses no one could see what you were thinking of, or looking at. That sort of privacy was powerful.

"OK," Logan said with a heavy sigh, "Lets get on with it, I've got to find out how fit you are. What's you max on bench press?"

Scott blinked and looked at the equipment around him, "I've never weight lifted in my life."

Logan looked at Scott one eyebrow cocked and ran and eye appraisingly over Scott's slim frame. It made sense really, the boy was tender and soft, nothing hard about him, not even his elbows looked too terribly sharp, but he was so thin it really didn't seem possible.

Scott felt like the tests took forever, Logan meticulously pushing him to very limit, until finally, mercifully, it was over and Logan dismissed him to Dr. Macoy's office for a blood test. Scott wandered threw the crowd of students his breath ragged and his shirt drenched in sweat.

Hank's Office was in the back of the Med-Lab and Scott walked into the room thankful for the smell of chemically cleaned sheets. Hank looked up at Scott's red face and smiled, "Logan did your physical then, eh-?"

Scott nodded and pulled himself up onto one of the beds.

"What do you think of him?" Hank asked as he prepped the blood test.

"He's got interesting taste in music."

Hank laughed under his breath and smiled indulgently at Scott, "If you ever need anything Logan's the one to go to, he doesn't seem very sociable but trust me he can be one of your best friends."

Scott shook his head and then pushed sweat soaked hair out of his face, "People like me and people like HIM- We don't mix."

Hank rubbed an alcohol swab over the inside of Scott's elbow and ran his large fingers over the veins just under the surface, "that's what I used to think, but there's something about the man that is, endearing."

Scott watched his blood fill up the small vile in silents, then as Hank pulled the needle out of Scott's arm Scott began again, "It's just that… How can you trust a man that looks like that?"

"Looks like what?" Hank asked putting the vile on a rack and tossing the needle into the waist basket.

"Like a- an- Animal."

"Is this a confession to not trusting me either?" Hank asked flashing a crocked smile.

"No, you look more human than he dose. Its just his eyes are so unnerving, their like wolf eyes." Scott looked at the wall across the room from him, "I saw it once on the nature channel, when I was aloud to watch TV, and these wolves had just killed a deer and it wasn't frightening the blood on their muzzles or anything but their eyes, they were cold and ruthless. Like they took what they wanted… whenever they wanted."

Hank gazed at Scott, his eyes softening on the boy and he moved back to the table putting a hand on his shoulder, "Logan is not like the men you've known, he may seem feral and he can be a loose cannon but - Logan is a good man. He's not anything like those men," Hank smiled earnestly and patted Scott gently on the back, "I'd suggest you go get a shower before lunch."

Scott nodded and walked down the hall, and up the stairs, and into his room. It was different from his old room, it was smaller and the bed was harder, but this one had windows, and it didn't smell of sweat and cum, and this bed didn't have blood stains on the mattress. Scott stripped himself of his clothes and walked into the bathroom. He gazed fixedly at himself in the mirror. He traced the pale scars that crisscrossed his chest and legs with his eyes. He swung the hot water tap on full the steam began to fill the room and Scott closed his eyes taking off his glasses and setting them on the top of the toilet then stepping into the scalding hot water.

Logan shivered under the cold water that came gushing out of his shower head. He forced his breath out and closed his eyes and let his muscles relax. He rolled his shoulders was the cold water washed down his back. His mind was free and it wandered, wandered back on to Scott. Logan remembered Scott sprinting around the track, that slim form cutting threw the chill of the fall air. That slim form- Logan punched the wall of his shower gently. He shook his head and opened his eyes; this was not how it was going to be. He turned off the shower and dried off he pulled on his jeans and a shirt wandering, barefoot, down the halls of the mansion. He walked slowly with no direction until he came to the Med-Lab, Logan looked at the office on the other side and he ventured in plopping down in the chair in front of the desk. Hank looked up surprised to see Logan across from him.

"I have the explicit understanding that you Logan did not care for the Med-Lab."

Logan shrugged and stretched his toes, "I don't. Hey what's that kid Summers' past any way?"

"I'm shocked that was your question before what power."

Logan shrugged again and picked up a toy in Hanks desk looking at it as if he didn't care.

"Child Prostitution," Hank let the words hang in the air for a moment, while Logan's eyes flicked up to meat his own, a fierce disgusted look playing out in them.

Logan put the toy down, "and his power?"  
Hank looked back at his papers beginning to scribble again, "Laser Vision, uncontrollable rather destructive Laser Vision."

Logan looked at his bare feet and stood again, it certainly wasn't going to be that way now; it wasn't going to be any way, Scott was the student and Logan was the teacher. That was that, that was decided, that was how it had to be. It made him feel sick that he had let himself think softly about Scott. It made him feel indecent, and that was the strangest thing of all; on any normal day Logan wouldn't have gave a shit about indecent behavior but today – when it was about Scott – all of a sudden it mattered; a lot.

***

I guess this could be considered AU… but IDK I like it and this story will start REALLY start next chapter.


	3. In which Logan is quite ‘Feral’

Scott, I'll love you forever.

Chapter 3

In which Logan is quite 'Feral'.

Logan felt Scott's hands hot on him, felt his lips brush his jaw. Those soft pink lips those perfectly made, perfectly cut lips, which must have been chiseled from stone. Logan's body tingled and his hands brushed against Scott's slim hips. They glided up his back to feel the gentle ridges of Scott's spine. Scott's skin was smooth and ivory pale in the moon light. Scott gasped for air as Logan ran his hands across his back and hips.

Logan woke up covered in sweat. He looked out his window the moon was just going down behind the horizon and the sun hadn't yet come up. Three months of these dreams had begun to take their toll on him. Three months of sleepless nights, three months of unfulfilled desires, three months of guilt. Logan sat up in bed still looking out his window at the sky, his mind drifted back to Scott as it often did and he wondered if Scott was having the same trouble.

It was too much to ask for.

Scott sat cross-legged on his bed, reading a book. Warren stretched and looked over at his room mate. Scott was a good room mate he kept his side of the room clean, didn't come in too late or go to bed too early. The only thing Warren found odd was Scott's love to read, he read every morning as soon as the sun rise yielded enough light he would open a book until the mansion began to stir with life. Scott looked up from his book and smiled his little half smile.

"After lunch will you help me with my pre-cal?" Warren asked groggily.

Scott nodded and said he would and then stood pulling on a shirt and walking into the hall fallowing the smell of brewing coffee. Scott jumped the last three stairs and grinned at the Professor as he rolled out of his office.

"Good morning Scott."

"Morning Professor, the coffee smell pretty strong today."

"Logan must be brewing it up this morning. How is that book I lent you?"

Scott walked along side the Professor as they moved slowly down the hall talking animatedly about the book in question. Logan herd them coming and heard Scott's analyses of the first half of Wuthering Heights before they were even half way down the hall. Logan filled his mug with fresh coffee and made to leave the room. The last thing Logan needed was to see Scott in the flesh. But the Professor called him back mentally.

"Scott you'll be helping Logan today, he's got to pick up some things for maintenance around the mansion and I'd like for you to go with him."

Logan's body tensed, why was the Professor doing this? Hadn't Logan taken great pains to avoid contact with the young man? Or was that why he was now going to be put threw this- this torture of spending the day with Scott.

"This place smells like wet paint and sawdust," Scott grumbled, "I'm going back into the fresh air."

Logan shrugged, "Stay in the garden so I can find you when I'm done checking out."

Scott gazed fixedly at the pansies and let the cold fall air flood his nostrils. That was the best thing about the X-men you could have as much fresh air as you wanted. You weren't cooped up in a dimly lit room all day but running around. Even if it was with a man that made your skin crawl.

A shrill whistle came from across the garden and Scott looked up to see a dark haired boy walking briskly towards him.

"Hey haven't I seen you before?" the boy asked pushing languid locks out of his face.

Scott remembered the boy well but she shrugged looking past him in search of Logan, hoping to be going soon. Two more boys joined the first.

"Mike that was the guy we hired for your 17th birthday isn't it?"

A smile spread across the black haired boys face, Mike had an evil grin, Scott remembered that too, "Yeah, that's where I've seen him before. I've got one-thousand dollars in my pocket, how long will that get me?"

Scott pulled his jacket closer around him and looked away. His eyes jerked back up on hearing Logan clear his throat just behind the group of young men.

"These guys giving you trouble Slim?"

Scott knitted his brow at the nickname but nodded, "Yeah."

Logan's face went dark his eyes becoming stormy and he moved close to Mike, "I'm going to tell you how its going to go, you're going to walk out that door, get in your car, and drive away, and never look back."

Mike's squared his shoulders, "you got a problem man?"

"You," Logan snarled; it was a feral noise in the back of his throat. It almost wasn't a word and it made Scott want to hide.

"You this guy's new pimp?" Mike asked stepping back to put room between himself and Logan.

Logan shook his head, closing the gap again. Mike put his hand on Logan's shoulder and pushed as hard as he could Logan shrugged it off; his eyes still fixed on Mike like nothing in the word would make him happier then to spill Mike's blood all over the hardware store.

"S-so step off." One of Mike's friends stammered. Logan's eyes flashed to him and Logan smirked. "You want to get in your car, or do you want me to kick your ass and toss you in it?"

The young man shook his head and tugged on Mike's sleeve, "Let's just go Mike."

Mike shook his friend off and squared off with Logan, "You want to fight? Huh?"

Logan's smirk grew until a glimmer of white could be seen from just between his lips, "yeah let's fight." Logan gave his bag to Scott and led the way to the exit he opened the door and let Mike walk out first. They looked at each other in the parking lot; Logan cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders, never taking his eyes off of Mike.

Mike was the first to attack his fist shot out and Logan caught it with one hand, twisting Mike's arm, and pulling Mike in close punching him in the ribs. 1. 2. 3. Logan grabbed the back of Mike's head and brought it to meet his knee. Blood began to poor from Mike's clearly broken nose. Logan let go of him and Mike fell backwards on to the ground.

Logan walked back to Scott and took the bag from him. They walked briskly back to the car in silents.

Scott wasn't sure what had just happened. He wasn't sure if he was thankful or terrified, "you didn't have to…" Scott began but trailed off when he say Logan's eyes still burning with rage.

"Yeah I did Slim. Nobody treats you like that." They pulled on to the freeway and Scott sat in silents wondering why on the name 'Slim' made him feel a strange tightness in his stomach.

***

Ok some people (admittedly in trying to help) left some stuff I guess would be good to address.

First: Spelling- yeah working on that I was actually just about to upload the right version when I got that comment. Truth is nothing I upload will be perfect and some times I will upload the wrong version b/c I have two copies the ruff draft and the 'finished' piece. Stick with me and I'll figure it out. (What I'm saying is it mistake and it's being fixed)

Second: This is more of an X-men Evolution Fic- First and for most I want to just say I don't care for that show. I have never and probably will never see it and so I cannot / will not post any of my work in that category out of respect for those that do like and do watch the show. On the same subject for those of you that didn't read the author's note at the end of Chapter 2, I have conceded after some consideration this Fic… unlike most of my others is an AU Fic. So no, it does NOT belong in X-men Evolution.

Third: Correcting me on Scott's Power- I know this was not meant in any rude manner but I do take offence to it. I have been reading X-men comics sense the age of 4. The X-men got me threw Childhood Leukemia, I know Scott's power. The only thing I want from any one is to assume when I say something in a chapter that it will come back latter. If Scott's Power is presented as acidic rather than concussive (which it was not) believe me when I say it will all add up. If I am vague with a detail here or there it'll be made clear, latter.

I beg all of your patients and forgiveness for this little rant, if you have any personal problem with my work feel free to message me so I don't have to keep leaving huge Author's Notes like this. I'm really not an aggressive person and I welcome comments. However I'm just going to put it out there that I do this for fun, I'm not going put as much work in to it as I do with my normal writing. I'm a Writing Major I'm practical and this is just a hobby. *shrug* I love it and I do work hard but its not by any means going to be perfect, ever.


	4. Injury and IceCream

Scott, I'll love you forever.

Chapter 4

Recipe for an Ice Breaker: Injury and Ice-Cream

Scott lay on the ground and stared up at Logan's heaving chest and toothy smirk. Scott stood up again and he put his fists up. Logan moved he swiped for Scott's feet again and Scott did the only thing he could think of; he slipped off his glasses. Logan was hit square in the chest and was tossed back into a wall he stood up coughing and laughing. She shook his head supporting himself on his knees.

"Logan-?" Scott murmured moving closer to the man, "Did you break anything?"

Logan shook his head and took another gulp of air; he coughed again then looked up at Scott, "You- you pack quite a punch."

A grin began to spread itself across Scott's face; Logan began to laugh and slumped to the floor craning his head to look up at the large dent his body had made in the wall, "that wall is 9 feet thick, made of steel and concrete."

Scott's breath caught in his throat, "Logan- I- we should get you to the Med-Lab."

"Am I bleeding?"

Scott looked over Logan's back running his hands over the firm muscles. Logan closed his eyes and tried to not think about those hands trailing all over his body.

"No you're not bleeding but Logan I-"

Logan stood and looked at the dent in the wall again, "I'm fine Slim."

Scott sat on the floor of the danger room looking up at Logan's gently rising chest and his knitted eyebrows. He liked that look on him, when he was thinking it was so intent. Most of the time Logan stalked around like he had not a care in the world bit here he stood contemplating the dent in the wall like it were the single greatest achievement of modern time. He stood with arms crossed across his hard chest and eyes set on the dent. Scott let his breath out and stood he stood next to Logan and looked at the dent for a moment.

"What are you thinking about?" Scott finally asked after seeing nothing of consequence in the dent.

Logan shrugged and tried to put an arm around Scott's shoulder but Scott flinched away. Logan dropped his arm and murmured incoherently about being late for a meeting.

Logan sat in the staff meeting and gazed lazily across the table at Kurt, Kurt was intent on what the Professor was saying and Logan watched Hurt's yellow eyes fallow, cat like, every motion of the Professor's hands. Hank passed Logan a note and Logan looked at it lazily, his mood was still dismal from earlier, his eyes still stormy.

_How was training with Scott?_

Logan snorted under his breath and scribbled on the piece of paper: _Dose he flinch when you touch him?_

Hank gazed at the paper his brow furrowed and then scribbled, crossed it out, scribbled again, crossed it out one more time, and began a new sentence. He pushed it back to Logan.

_Not any more._

Logan didn't know whether to be relived or frustrated. Logan gazed at the paper and then felt eyes on him he looked up slowly and saw the Professor gazing at him silent and Hank tinted red with blush.

"Would you care to share with us what you and Hank are saying?"

Logan shook his head, and shoved the paper in his pocket looking at the table clenching and unclenching his fists, what had he expected? People didn't get over being a whore in a day… why was he so desperate to be close to Scott? Logan turned his anger on himself; he knew the answer to the last question: he loved Scott.

Pure, undiluted, obsessive, intense, insane, improper, love.

Logan swallowed his anger and left the room with the rest of the X-men. Hank was engaged in conversation with Kurt and Storm was trailing off to the kitchen. Logan took his chance to sulk off on his own.

Scott lay face up on the grass the wind blowing over him, he looked over when he heard a noise and saw Mari. She smiled his shy Southern Bell smile at him and sat on the grass as well.

"Scott Summers. That sounds like a name out of a comic book."

Scott smiled and watched the wind blow her hair about her face, "Mari… that sounds like a name from a romance novel."

Mari laughed and looked at her gloved hands then gazed at Logan's retreating form, "Poor shuga' he's been in a foul mood lately and I can't say why."

Scott watched the man retreat into the woods, "I have no idea."

"He won't tell any body what's on his mind… it's not like him." Mari looked at the sky, "it's like he's a got a bike he can't fix…"

"He's a mechanic?" Scott asked sitting up gazing at the trees where Logan had gone.

Mari nodded, "he keeps all the cars and things in order, he likes to work with his hands, he's a physical guy, he's not much for the existential stuff… he's a deceptively simple guy…"

Scott stood up and smiled at Mari, "you know him really well."

"I should, he was my first friend here, we have a lot in common… and-" she blushed, "I've got him in my head"

Scott looked at her, "What?"

"It's a long story hun." Mari stood and walked to the door lets go see if we can't find out what's the problem with one of the bikes or cars… I'll tell you while we're at it."

Scott lay in bed listening to David Bowie sing his sweet soft ballad to his little china girl and slowly drifted to sleep. Logan wrapped his arms around Scott and sang with David's voice murmuring sweet words of love into Scott's ear. Scott shivered as Logan's hands roamed across the pale expanse of his chest but David's voice disappeared and was replaced by Warren's. Scott woke up and sat up in bed gazing around wildly the room was dark the sun had gone down hours ago and Scott's night vision wasn't worth shit. Warren flipped on the lights and gazed at Scott,

"Everybody was looking for you, Mari said you went to go take a shower and nobody had seen you after that." Warren sat on his bed and stretched his wings, "are you ok?"

Scott pulled his legs up close to himself and nodded, "I was juts a little tired after hanging out with Mari."

Warren smiled and nodded to the door, "I saved you some dinner we can go down and heat it up if you want." Scott smiled back as his roommate's kindness. Scott glanced at the clock as his stomach's loud grumble. The clock on the bed side table red nine and Scott stood walking after Warren out the door.

They sat in the kitchen Scott eating his dinner and Warren and Bobby nibbling on a gallon of fudge ice-cream. Logan leaned on the door frame and looked at the boys, "aren't teenage boys supposed to be obnoxiously loud?"

Bobby smirked and pulls open a drawer and tossed a spoon to Logan. Logan pulled over a stool and sat next to Bobby not eating just gnawing on the spoon for a long while they sat in silents until Warren cleared his throat, "anything new Logan?"

Logan shrugged and finally dipped his spoon into the ice-cream and contemplating the fudge chuck he received, "We have one on one training trips coming soon."

Warren's face lit up, "I hope Hank and I go to Fiji again this year."

Bobby looked at Warren's blissful face from the corner of his eye, "what sort of training did you two do?"

Warren flashed his coy smile and shook his head then jerked it towards Logan, "Let's just say we had a hell of a time, the girls there are tan all over."

Logan burst out laughing and set his spoon down on the lid of the ice-cream holding his face in his hands, Bobby and Warren eyed Logan like he had gone insane until they heard Scott's soft snicker.

"So what's so funny?" Bobby asked.

"Can you imagine anybody being turned on by Hank?"

A small smile made its way across Warren's face and bobby turned red, they began to laugh. Logan looked up when Hank walked in the room with an empty coffee pot and suddenly the room was deadly silent.

Hank looked at Logan, "May I be privy to this joke or am I to be out of the loop?"

Logan burst into laughter again and slumped with his head on the counter. Hank smiled silently and poured some water into the coffee maker and set the pot down waiting for silents.

"Just remembered Warren: if you want to go back to Fiji this year you'll show a little bit more restraint."

Warren gazed at Hank in amazement until Hank smiled and started to laugh as well.


	5. Where to?

Scott, I'll love you forever.

Chapter 5 Part 1

Where to?

Scott gazed at the list posted on the wall:

_Scott Summers ……………………………………………………………………………… Logan_

Scott felt a little ill. The idea of spending two weeks alone with Logan made him feel uneasy. It was not the usual fear he experienced when he thought of Logan; the dynamic had been different from the day at the hard ware store. Logan had started to invade his dreams subtly at first but now with more frequency and larger role in the dream until it was only Logan and Scott.

Mari was saying something but Scott couldn't tell what it was; he tore himself away from the page and looked at her, "Pardon?"

"I said: it's a little depressing that I don't get to go with Logan this year."

Scott smiled apologetically and leaned against the wall feeling the cool wood on the back of his neck, "where are we going?"

"Here." Logan said handing a map with a red dot drawn on it to Scott, "study the map if you like; you're making every decision from here to there and back again."

Scott eyed the map and then Logan's retreating form, he wasn't used to being talked like that; everyone in the mansion had been very kind to him, especially Logan.

Logan stalked away his gut twisted into knots. What was he going to do with himself in close quarters with Scott for two weeks? He couldn't even remember what he had said to Scott now, he couldn't remember if he had been rude, or if he had spoken harshly. Logan slammed the door of his dark room, what had he said?! Logan sank into a scratchy arm chair in the corner and buried his face in his hands. How had things gotten so complicated so fast?

Logan hadn't slept; he sat with blood shot eyes behind the steering wheel of an old Trans AM. Scott slumped into his seat, he had slept fitfully, dreams of Logan's deep voice in his ears and his large hands on his chest had kept him from getting any rest.

They pulled onto the interstate and drove in silents until the sun started to brake past the clouds that had lowered in the night. Logan stole a glimpse at Scott the young man's face was painted with pink and orange hues. The top 3 buttons on Scott's pressed shirt were felt unbuttoned and his chest was as pale and smooth as Logan's dreams had projected. Logan tore his eyes away from Scott and scanned the nearly deserted interstate, "so where to?"

Scott unfolded the map and began to traced the rout he had drawn the night before, "when I was looking over the map I saw that we're going into the middle of nowhere."

Logan nodded, "yeah, there's a good physical training spot in that tundra."

"Where would we stay if we're going to the artic cercal?"

"In a tent, where else?"

Scott wrinkled his nose and looked at the map with new dislike, "well since I'm making all the decisions I say we make a U-turn and head to Mexico."

Logan laughed, "I'm supposed to be tailoring you to be a field leader, field leaders don't pick the assignments they just make then work."

490 miles later the Trans AM gave a final sputtering cough and Logan sighed hitting his head on the car door, "ok shut her off." Scott looked at Logan's face it was almost in agony as he bent back over the smoking engine. Logan stood strait and pulled out his cell phone, "Hey Johnson. Yeah this is Patch. Look I've got a Trans AM broken down on the side of the highway; you want to tow her for me?"

Logan shut the hood and leaned against the car as he gave Johnson directions. As it turned out Johnson was a fairly young man with blond hair and a crooked smile. He drove a heavy truck with the insignia Johnson and Johnson on the door. Johnson was an happy guy he shook Logan's hand as if Logan were an uncle rather than a customer and the both of them hitched the car up chatting animatedly in French. Final Logan turned and called Scott to the cab of the truck, Logan said something to introduce Scott but Scott was transfixed by the eye patch that Logan had put on at some point.

Johnson smiled indulgently, "Not very chatty are we mon frère?"

Scott shook his head slightly and gazed at Johnson, "Sorry-?" the two men laughed and Logan opened the tow truck's door offering the middle seat to Scott. Scott stepped back hesitantly the idea of being sandwiched between two older men was not something that appealed to him. Logan shrugged stopped up into the cab and extended his hand to Scott as if to pull the young man up into the truck.

Logan stood at the counter of Johnson and Johnson with a sinking feeling in his stomach, "three weeks?"

"Sorry Patch, its just the engine needs to be pulled out and a new one needs to be put in." the older Johnson gazed a the car with a sort of sadness, "I know how much you love her, you took good care of her, and I'll have her back in good form but it'll take 3 weeks."

Logan brushed his hand across the back of his neck and nodded, "yeah, yeah."

Scott stood out side growing colder by the minuet he watched couples walk up and down the street and wondered if Logan had a life here no one at the mansion knew about. Was Logan married? Did Logan have any kids? And then it hit Scott he knew practically nothing about Logan. The burly man was never refereed to as anything other than Logan and no one ever spoke about his life before he came to the mansion. Logan emerged a sullen look on his face, "Call the Professor while I go get us something to eat."

"Why?"

"We'll be here for 3 weeks."

Scott blinked and took Logan's cell phone dialing the mansions number.

Logan smiled half heartedly at the young woman behind the counter and ordered glancing over his shoulder trying to guess what Scott would like from the restaurant; Scott looked like a chicken kind of guy he finally decided. Logan offered his cash to the young woman behind the counter but she didn't take it, he only gazed past Logan towards Scott, "I thing your friend is having some trouble." She murmured. Logan turned to see Scott shrunk against a wall and looking uncomfortable. Logan rolled his eye and left the cash on the counter scooping the food into a bag and strolling across the street.

"Tell me why Slim. Why is it that if I leave you alone for five minuets you always get into trouble?"

The two young men turned to see Logan, Logan shot them a dirty look and handed the bag to Scott, "lets go boy we have a long walk ahead of us."

***

Sorry I know I dragged ass on this post but I hope to get the next one up before the weekend is over and then one every week from then on until it's done. The thing is I just got dumped by my GF of a year and a half so I wasn't really up for righting romance… but I promise the second half will be up soon.


	6. Where to? Part 2

Scott, I'll love you forever.

Chapter 5 Part 2

Where to?

"You don't expect us to hike all the way to the tundra do you?" Scott asked.

"No, I've got a willow cabin just over this hill."

Logan gazed around then began to walk again heading up a steep hill, Scott trudged behind him, they had been hiking for several miles already and the cold that had began to take hold of him in the town was seeping into every bone in his body. They finally came to the crest of the hill and Scott saw a little white cabin with wide glass windows shining happily in the midday sun. Scott stood stalk still on the ridge and gazed at the little house Logan who was already half way down the hill, looked back at Scott, "you coming?"

"It's so beautiful." Scott said not taking his eyes off the house, Logan came back up the hillside and reached his hand out to touch Scott's arm Scott drew back slightly but glanced down and saw Logan looking up at him a few steps down the hillside. Scott relaxed and let his forearm brush against Logan's knuckles, "who built that?"

"I did."

Scott smiled gently and began to fallow Logan down the slope. Logan pulled out a little silver key and fiddled with the lock for a moment and then the door swung open and Logan stepped aside to let Scott in. Scott was shivering uncontrollably now but he didn't seem to notice his own temperature as he gazed around the room. Logan shut the door behind them and moved to the fireplace on one side of the room. He knelt in front of it and crumpled some newspaper then disappeared threw a swinging door and came back with wood in his arms he laid it down next to the hearth and fished in his pocket for a lighter, he lit the newspaper and then laid some twigs on the flames. They caught quickly and he added a few logs to the fire then stood up pulling a great across the mouth of the fire place and went back to the door way where Scott still stood gazing at the finely carved door frame. Logan took Scott hand gently and led him to the fire setting him down in an arm chair that he pulled over, "Do you need a blanket?"

Scott blinked, "did you carve that?"

"The door frame? No. Johnson Senior did, he helped me build this place."

"How long did it take?"

"Six months."

"It took two men six months to build this place?"

Logan nodded sagely and brought over a blanket from a window seat and laid it across Scott's knees, "are you hungry?"

Scott shook his head, "tell me about this place."

It was Logan's turn to shake his head, "you're freezing, do you like hot coco?"

Scott smirked, "I'm not that much of a child."

Logan smirked too and stood up from the kneeling position he had been in after laying the blanket across Scott's knees, "I hope you don't mind but I haven't got any milk in the house right now, I'll have to make it with water."

Scott smiled slightly, "I don't care."

"I'll boil some water for your feet too." Logan said walking threw the swinging door again, Scott could hear muffled music from the next room and the warmth of the fire warmed his face. His eyes were growing heavier and heavier until Scott could no longer keep them open. He opened his eyes to here the soft whoosh of the swinging door and looked up to see Logan peering at him with a strange look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked.

Logan shrugged and handed Scott a cup, "I was a little worried that you had died of hypothermia while I was gone." Logan said a joking glint in his eye; he set a basin down and poured water from a steaming tea pot into it. Scott pulled off his shoes and sank his feet into the hot water.

"You have to tell me about this place." Scott said looking around again and sipping his drink.

Logan settled himself against a rock wall of the hearth, "It's my vacation home. Johnson and I built it about four years ago."

Scott looked at the books on the shelves, he wondered what they were all about, and he wondered if Logan had this many books on his shelves back in his room in the mansion.

"It's impressive." Scott said watching Logan who had his eyes on his own mug.

"It's small, only has on bed and one bath, but it's the way I wanted it."

"Why don't you have any guest rooms?"

"Who's going to come visit, I don't have any family." Logan drank the hot liquid filling his cup, "not that I know of at any rate."

Scott knitted his brow, what did Logan mean he didn't have any family?

"On the subject of only having on bedroom, you can sleep in my room I'll take the couch." Logan muttered nodding to the wide couch next to the window, it did look rather comfortable.

"No, I mean come on Logan it's your house you can sleep in you own bed."

Logan smirked, "Naw, its not that I don't like my room it's just that it looks like snow and my bedroom is the warmest room in the house- I mean look at you, you almost froze to death hiking up here."

"You think it might snow?"

Logan nodded and stood up pulling some keys off the mantel, "I'm going to go down to the town and get some groceries, do whatever you want just don't burn my place down, there's more firewood in the kitchen, I should be back soon." Scott watched Logan walk out the back door and lock it behind him, Scott heard the roar of a motorcycle coming to life and saw Logan speed off the way they had come. Scott sat still for another ten minuets until he had finished his coco. He scanned the room and found a towel Logan had set next to the basin Scott wiped his feet dry and slipped his socks back on then walked over to the book case and looked over the titles. Some were in Japanese, and several were owners manuals, Scott picked a book off the shelf and opened it, there was a photo in the pages, it was of a young woman, she had red hair and a sweet smile. Scott gazed at the photo for a long while until he heard the engine of the motorcycle coming back to the house Scott put the photo gently back in the book and slid it back into the case. He pulled back the grate over the fire and tossed a few more logs on it, the fire had started to burn low and Scott found himself wondering how long he had been gazing at the photo. Logan came in the house with a backpack full of goods, "there's more still out with the bike, if you want you can run out and bring some in.

It did start to snow just as Logan had predicted, the large flakes came wandering down from the sky. The two men sat on the couch Logan playing an old Pokemon game and Scott reading the book he had selected earlier. They sat in silents until Scott got to the fifth chapter where the picture of the women was. He held it out to Logan, "who's this?"

Logan took the picture from Scott and looked at it sadly, "an old friend." Scott watched Logan for a while longer as he set the photo tenderly on the window sill and went back to playing his game. The night closed in quickly and Scott after much discussion went off to Logan's room to sleep. The night was bitter cold, and Logan moved the couch in front of the hearth to lie shivering in front of the dieing embers. Scott couldn't sleep he could hear the roar of the wind out side. He got out of bed and opened the door of Logan's bedroom a blast of cold air hit him and he walked swiftly to find Logan still curled in a ball on the couch. Scott reached out and touched Logan's arm, Logan's eyes flew open and he jerked up gazing wide eyed at Scott. Scott jumped back and Logan sighed his shoulders sagging and fell back into his pillow, "Shit Slim, don't scare me like that."

Scott smiled apologetically at Logan and jerked his head towards the bed room, "It's freezing out here."

Logan nodded and rolled over, pulling his quilts closer around himself.

"You're room is really warm… you might as well go in there."

Scott shivered his bare chest was developing goose bumps. His statement hung for a moment and Scott wondered if Logan was considering the offer. Logan made a noncommittal noise and buried his face in a pillow, Scott sighed and took hold of the quilts gripping them firmly in his fits and yanked them off of Logan. Logan jumped off the couch and stuck out his hand for the quilts. Scott rolled the quits into a bundle in his arms and walked off. Logan stalked after Scott his pillow under his arm feeling like there was a tornado roaring within him. On the one hand he had the chance to sleep next to Scott. He was going to be mere inches from the young man and on the other hand he was going to be but mere inches from Scott. How much did he trust himself? He still had time to turn back. Scott opened the door of Logan's room and walked in. Logan fallowed him in and watched Scott spread the blankets out and crawled silently under them. He crawled to the far edge of the bed and lay with his back to the wall. Logan closed the door quietly and sighed, Scott look so beautiful under the blankets his smooth jaw line sloping into his pale neck. Logan felt his pulse racing and he closed his eyes and breathing out slowly.

Scott watched Logan; it was almost a liability how terrible his night vision was because of the sunglasses. But he gazed in fixated aw as the older man pulled off his shirt his muscles rippling as he did so and climbed into the bed. Scott closed his eyes and took off his glasses. He reached to set them on a low lying shelf next to the bed but his hand met Logan's. A shiver of excitement rushed threw Scott's body; he felt Logan's hand envelop his, the chill of Logan's fingers made Scott's hand prickle. Logan weaved his hand into Scott's and took the sunglasses, "you were gonna' drop 'em," Logan murmured setting the glasses down on the shelf. Scott felt his face grow hot with embarrassment. Logan rolled over and tried not to think about Scott's silky smooth hands.

Scott touched Logan's back and felt the cold muscle, "you're frozen," he whispered. Logan's breath caught in his throat as Scott wrapped his arms smooth arms across his chest. Scott breathed slowly; it wasn't so bad to be near a man you could trust. He didn't know when he had started to trust Logan, but he had, and all things considered it was a nice feeling to be able to trust someone like Logan.

They lay still and silent neither man interested in sleep anymore; and both men lost in their own thoughts. Thoughts that hinged on the other.

***

The second half of chapter 5 for all of you… I've been debating on what I'll do next I have a lot of ideas floating around but my major problem is weather or not I want to risk the social outrage of Statutory Rape (consensual sex between an adult and a minor). IDK…. Also I'm still working on Scott's age IDK if I want him 16 or 17… if you want to try and help me out feel free. ^^


	7. Snow Games

Scott, I'll love you forever.

Chapter 6

Snow Games

Scott's breath was heavy as he ran from Logan threw the fresh snow. There was something completely terrifying and wonderfully freeing about the simple game. The snow was deep and Scott found it difficult to stay upright while yanking his feet out of the deep snow. Logan was closing in and with a final lunge he caught Scott sending them both tumbling into a snow bank. Scott lay pinned underneath Logan their hot breath making little billows as they lay catching their breath. Scott gazed at Logan's chiseled lips, they were angular and masculine; they were parted slightly revealing the ivory teeth behind them. Scott realized that he found Logan very attractive, more attractive than any man Scott had ever seen. Scott stretched his neck and brought his face close to Logan's. Logan gazed at Scott's flushed cheeks, he heard the change in the boy's breathing; he felt the warmth of Scott's lips close to his own and had a powerful impulse to kiss him. Who would know but Scott and himself? They were alone in the snow he could steal a kiss; a single kiss wouldn't hurt any one. A wave of disgust washed over Logan, yes it would. Logan pushed himself up and stood offering Scott a hand up. Scott allowed himself to be hauled out of the snow.

"What do you want to for lunch?" Scott asked not wanting to let go of Logan's hand. Their hands lingered clasped together but then Logan pulled his away and shoved it deep into his pocket. He shrugged and started back to the house, "whatever you want to make."

Logan sat moodily next to the oven as Scott made lunch. Logan watched the way Scott walked it was a smooth gliding walk that made Logan ache. Scott finally sat down next to Logan setting a plate in his lap and nibbling on a slice of bread.

Logan looked at Scott and shouldered him; Scott laughed and offered Logan a piece of the bread.

"Why is the bread all fucked up?"

"It's hand made-?"

Logan looked at his counter and saw the bread maker, "You didn't seriously get up this morning and bake some bread."

Scott grinned sheepishly and took a slice of apple off of Logan's plate and chewed on it for a moment, "You know I could get used to living like this. It's sort of liberating to live out here; you could do absolutely anything and know one would know."

Logan nodded silently and looked out his window, "A man could die out here and the world would keep turning like nothing ever happened." Scott studied Logan's face and saw the seriousness in his words, "Have you ever killed a man?"

Logan shrugged and smirked, "Maybe."

The sun was beginning to set over the trees and Logan lay on his bed draped over Scott's supple legs a growl of frustration ready in the back of this throat.

"Are you having trouble with the gym leader?" Scott asked setting his book down gently on Logan's back.

"Yeah." Logan murmured pressing A and sighing as another of his Pokemon fainted, he turned his head to look at Scott and smiled tracing the fine contour of Scott's body with his eyes, until something caught his eye. A shiny pink scar peeking out from behind the collar of his undershirt Logan sat up and nodded toward it, "you've got a scar?"

Scott looked down at his collar bone and nodded pulling his shirt off, "I've got loads, they come a dine a dozen when you're a child prostitute." Scott had a rueful look in his eye as Logan gazed at the scars making crisscrossed patterns across Scott's chest. He hadn't noticed this before, not last night, not the first day they had set out, not ever. Anger boiled in his chest. Who would do this to Scott? Scott: the single most beautiful thing ever put on this earth, who would cut him? Who would want to harm his lily white skin with a knife? Scott watched Logan's face grow stormy, "what's wrong?"

"It's sick." Logan growled putting his back against the wall like Scott and glaring at his closet, "It's fucking sick."

Scott smiled and pulled his shirt back on, "what like you don't have any scars?" Logan shook his head and popped his neck, "not a one."

Scott knitted his brow, "Really?"

Logan nodded and Scott turned to face him tugging at the top button of Logan's flannel shirt. Logan submitted to Scott's will and allowed the younger man to open his shirt and push it off his broad shoulders. Scott lifted Logan's undershirt, letting his hands search across Logan's wide chest for any puckered skin to give away a scar. Logan breathed out slowly he looked up at the ceiling trying to think of anything but Scott's soft long fingers searching his chest.

Scott licked his lips and let the undershirt fall down across Logan's chest again and leaned close to Logan to pull the flannel shirt back over Logan's shoulders and kissed Logan's collar bone gently, the feather light kiss drew what Scott wanted from the older man, a deep intake of breath. Logan pushed Scott back gently and slid off the bed pulling his shirt around him and buttoning it.

"What's wrong Logan?"

"This is."

Scott's heart sang he sat back against the wall and pulled his legs up to his chest, Logan's shoulders sagged and he turned back to Scott shoving his hands deep into his pockets again, "It isn't you Scott, it's – well- look I'm the teacher and you're the student, it would go against everything the Professor ever stood for."

Scott entwined his toes and looked at them fixedly. Logan sighed and leaned against the wall, "The Professor took me in when I had no place else to go. He treated me like family, like more than family; I'm not going to betray him."

Scott looked at Logan sullenly, "It's ironic really, all my life I've been with men I didn't want and now the man I do want refuses to be with me on moral grounds."

Logan looked out the window again, "I'll sleep in the living room again tonight."

"We haven't found the leek yet." Scott blurted out grasping at some reason for Logan to stay next to him.

"I can't trust myself." Logan murmured and picked up several blankets. Scott jumped up and grabbed Logan's hand pushing him quickly against the wall he had been leaning on and kissed Logan. Logan was stiff and unyielding but Scott ran his hand down Logan's jaw and wrapped his arms around Logan's neck. Logan melted; he enveloped Scott in his arms and kissed the young man passionately. Scott felt his legs grow weak, and his pulse begin to rush.

***

Sorry this chapter is a bit short but I had to get this weeks post out of the way, the reason being that I'm near completion of my first novel. (It's romance naturally.) It's going to editing soon and I'm freaking out. Also thanks to the people that helped me with my block. ^^ Hopefully the editing of my novel won't get in the way too much with my posting.


	8. Logan is so complicated

Scott, I'll love you forever.

Chapter 7

Logan is so complicated.

Logan lay stiffly in bed next to Scott. He lay awake on his side gazing into the darkness of his room. Scott moved beside Logan and Logan felt the protest of his shoulder muscles as he stiffened to the extreme again. Scott lifted his head from the pillow and searched for his sun glasses on the low lying shelf. He found them and slipped them off and gazed at Logan's ridged back.

"Logan." Scott said into the darkness, he touched Logan's shoulder pulling gently on Logan's upper arm to tip the other man on to his back. Logan looked up at Scott's face silvery in the moon light and felt his heart skip a beat. Scott sat up and the blanket fell off his chest, the young man leaned on his arm and looked down at Logan's face.

"That kiss, earlier, it wasn't so bad was it?"

Logan sighed, his heart was thudding in his chest, he wanted to take Scott in his arms and kiss him until the sad tone in his voice was gone. He wanted to see that quirky smile play across his perfect lips once more; but Logan opted to just sigh again.

"Logan-" Scott began again but Logan brushed his hand against Scott's cheek to stop the heart breaking sound in Scott's voice, "No Slim, it wasn't all bad."

Scott's heart sank 'not all bad' what was that supposed to mean? He looked at Logan who still lay stiffly on the bed, his eyes smoldering. Scott pulled his knees up to his chest and sighed, "What the hell do you mean by that?"

Logan pushed himself up rolling his shoulders and looked at Scott's profile. Scott suddenly looked a lot younger than he ever had before. Logan stroked Scott's shoulder, "I," Logan looked at his own hand resting on Scott's shoulder, "It doesn't mean anything, I was just trying to say that nothing's changed… you're still my student and I still work for the Professor…" Logan trailed off and pulled Scott towards him. Scott let his head rest on Logan's shoulder and felt the warmth of Logan's skin; Logan wrapped his arms around Scott and shivered when he felt Scott's breath on his neck.

"I don't know what's wrong with me Logan" Scott murmured.

"There's nothing wrong with you."

Scott sighed and wrapped an arm around Logan's neck, Logan tilted his head to rest on Scott's and they sat entangled for a while until Logan broke the lovely silents, "Scott… how old ARE you?"

"Seventeen." Scott murmured his hot breath washing across Logan's ear and his lips brushing the cartilage. Logan swallowed hard and disentangled himself from Scott.

"Seventeen," Logan murmured under his breath, "Seventeen."

Scott's heart started to race as Logan lay down next to him pulling him gently close to his chest. Logan kissed the skin just behind Scott's ear and Scott gasped as the sensation ran down his body. He could feel Logan's smile on the back of his neck and he felt burning hot. Logan let his hand trail across Scott's chest, he kissed Scott's neck. Scott tossed his head back and a weak moan escaped his lips. Scott twisted in Logan's arms and kissed him, there was something so liberating about Logan's touch.

Logan enveloped Scott in his arms; Scott was so slight it was like holding a woman. Logan's heart was racing; Scott was intoxicating, the way his hands traveled across his body. The way those perfect fingers traced every line, it almost hurt how much Logan wanted him.

Scott ran his hands down Logan's form it was hard and muscular, Logan was still kissing him and Scott could barely think for the sensation washing over him. Nobody had ever kissed him before, it wasn't a think people did when they were paying you.

Both men jumped when Logan's cell phone rang Logan fell out of bed landing on his back. Scott peeked over the edge f the large bed and laughed weakly at Logan sprawled on his back.

"Hello?" Logan asked huskily.

"Logan, you sound - odd. Are you alright?" Hank asked in a weary voice.

"I'm fine." Logan murmured coughing in an attempt to clear his throat, "I was just about to end my dry spell with the most beautiful young thing I've ever seen. Thanks Captain Cock Blocker."

Scott turned red and a smile spread across his face.

"Where's Scott?"

"At my place." Logan drawled winking at Scott, "Did you have something to tell me?"

"I did some digging in the public records and I found out when Scott's birthday."

"Oh really, that's so great, I'm so happy for you- Hank you stopped me from having sex for this?"

"It's on Christmas Logan. It's while you're gone so make it nice. OK?"

"Yeah, yeah, I can dig that."

"Logan! Listen: Make it nice."

"Right, I know."

"Alright then." Hank said with a heavy sigh, Logan hung up the phone and looked back at the bed. Scott was still smiling.

"You think I'm Beautiful?"

Logan rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly then shrugged, "sure I do."

Scott lay back down with a flop and looked at the ceiling, he was on a cloud. It was strange so many things had happened in this one night that had never happened to him before. Logan came to the bed and stretched himself out next to Scott. Scott curled up close to his chest; Logan kissed him again gently on the cheek and finally drifted off to sleep.

Logan woke up with the morning light blaring in his eyes; he squinted trying to get his mind in order when he saw Scott's naked form, turned with his back to him. Scott turned and smiled, "Oh your up, good, I'm going to take a shower…" Scott folded the towel he had over his arm again to buy himself some time and then looked up from the fabric, "would you wash my back for me?"

Logan shrugged sitting up, "sure."

"I'll go start the water."

Logan watched Scott go; wondering to himself where Scott had gotten that swing in his hips from. Logan got up and went to the kitchen pouring himself a cup of coffee and wondering back to the bathroom. He stood silently drinking his coffee for a while until Scott popped his head out from behind the shower curtain and grinned, "Feel free to help out any time you want chief."

"Sure thing Bub," Logan murmured setting down his coffee and striping his pants off. Logan climbed into the shower and nearly died; Scott had his back to him washing his face in the hot water, the water spilling over his shoulders and running, in little rivers, down his back, dripping from his perfectly formed, firm, ass. Logan began to wash Scott's back scrubbing gently with a rag. He ran his hand down the middle of Scott's back and Scott gasped writhing under his touch. Logan let his hands glide to Scott's shoulders to start rubbing them. Scott closed his eyes and rested his head against the tile, it felt so good to have Logan touch him again, he had dreamt about it all night after Hank's call; he felt sure that he would have gone mad if Logan had not promised to wash his back. Logan stepped out of the way of the hot water all too soon and let the steaming liquid wash the suds off Scott's perfect back.

"You missed a spot." Scott said weakly. Logan looked over Scott's back knitting his brows.

"Where?"

Scott took Logan's hand and ran it down his back slowly sensually until they came to his ass Scott ran Logan's hand over it and squeezed Logan's cupped hand on his right cheek. Logan wrenched his hand away and stepped as far away as possible. Scott turned to face Logan, "What?"

Logan shook his head and tried to step out f the shower but Scott caught his wrist. Logan wrenched it away again, but Scott caught the other and pulled Logan back to face him, "What is your problem? One second I'm the most beautiful young thing you've ever seen and the next I'm not worthy of being touched? What is wrong with me? Do you not like the scars? The fact I'm not a virgin?"

Logan shook his head again and tried feebly to pull his hand away but Scott gripped it with surprising strength.

"What is it Logan?! Why do you hate me so much?"

Logan's eyes flashed with anger and he ripped his hand away only to take up Scott's wrist and pin him to the shower wall, "does this," he ground their hips together letting Scott feel the intensity of his erection, "seem like I hate you?"

Scott gasped.

"You're wrong Scott." Logan kissed Scott with bruising intensity Scott struggled to have his wrists released and Logan obliged, wrapping his arms, instead, around Scott's slim waist, Scott wrapped his arms around Logan neck. Logan finally broke the kiss and stared at Scott with an intensity Scott had seen before, it was that wolf look that used to scare Scott so, but now it had new meaning, "You are so wrong Scott."

Scott felt his knees go weak again; Logan stepped out of the shower taking up his cup of coffee again and walking out of the room. Scott sank to the floor of the shower and put his head in his hands, Logan was so complicated.

***

Hey all…. OK so Chapter 7 is done…………..yeah………lots of lovely little lead-ins for the next chapter or two. Sorry they tend to be getting short lately… I'll work on that. Any way I've defiantly been planning that shower bit from when I started writing this fic… Honestly I could just end it now and be happy (but I won't). Also for any one that wants to read the opening part of _'Boys Of Waden School'_ (my novel that is getting in the way of my posting) just go to my profile and read it…… its should be up… next week…. (Ruff editing [if that's a real concept]) Also the chapter title is funny b/c I really tend to see Logan as a fairly two dimensional character… possibly why I'm so drawn to writing about him, searching for a deeper meaning…. that is possibly not there,


	9. Countdown To Christmas

Scott, I'll love you forever.

Chapter 8

Countdown To Christmas.

Dec. 20th

Logan breathed softly on Scott's neck, Scott shivered as the heat brushed across his neck and he squirmed to get loose from Logan's arms. Logan tightened his grip as Scott pushed him deeper in the snow. They struggled for a moment longer but Scott went limp again against Logan's chest.

"You're right, I can't get away from you," Scott murmured in defeat, Logan smirked and kissed Scott's exposed neck sending shivers down Scott's body. Logan let go of Scott and sat up on his elbows only to have Scott push him back into the snow grapping his wrists and throwing all his weight in to keeping the older man down in the snow. Logan smirked and thrust his hips against Scott's. Scott Ground their hips together taking all that Logan would give.

Logan had apologized the night before; he had come in the room with his head bent in shame and his shoulders tense and ready for a fight. Scott had taken him in his arms and kissed him. Logan wasn't good with words, this was a fact that had become painfully obvious in these last few days, but he was excellent with body language. Last night he was a man defeated, lost, and confused, today he was a man redeemed.

Scott was flushed, partly from the physical excretion of the sparing lessons they had just completed and partly because of the sexual excitement he was feeling. Logan's eyes flicked to the hill and pushed Scott off of him standing unsteadily and grasping Scott's forearm in a vice grip and dragging him full tilt back to the cabin.

"What's going on?"

"Snowmobiles, we're going to have guests." Logan said breathlessly unceremoniously tossing Scott towards the bathroom, "Get cleaned up ok?" Scott hadn't heard the rumble of any snowmobiles but the noises of engines soon broke the silents of the house and he could hear Logan's gruff voice mixing with other boisterous voices. Scott scrubbed himself; he wondered why Logan wanted him to get cleaned up. It wasn't like he had to impress anyone here; Scott stopped and looked at the gently scented soap. Logan was trying to show him off; somewhere in the back of his mind he wanted the approval of those men out there. Logan wanted people to like his choose, it made Scott feel like he had just eaten he sun. Everything in the world seemed brighter and he was the center of it.

When Scott emerged from the bedroom hew was radiant the room when silent when he entered. Logan nearly dropped his beer in surprise. Both the young Johnson and Johnson Senior gazed at Scott like they had never seen him before. Scott smiled sheepishly and flopped on the couch thrusting his feet on top of the coffee table, watching Logan run his eye covertly over him; he had that eye patch back on. Scott would have to remember to ask him about it latter.

"Who do you think is likely to win the Stanley Cup this year?" the younger Johnson asked his general pleasant demeanor turned up for some reason.

"I don't… really know whose playing." Scott murmured glancing at Logan for any sort of hint. Logan shrugged and sat down on the couch next to the Johnson Senior and started chatting in French.

"Always with the business." The younger Johnson said rolling his eyes, "those two aren't happy unless they're talking business."

"I had no idea Logan spoke French."

Young Johnson Shrugged, "Well, you know, you have too around here. You know someday the English speaking folks are going to rise up and make them change it."

Scott smiled, "you speak English pretty well."

"Sure I do, we do business with English Speaking folks, and it's a little difficult to do business when you can't understand each other."

"So how long have you and your dad owned the mechanics shop?"

"Forever." Young Johnson shot a reproachful look at his father, "Like a pair of Jews on Delancey Street."

"What?" Scott asked looking at Young Johnson confusedly, then noticing for the first time a quite man sitting on the floor next to Young Johnson. He looked tan and moody, "I don't think we've been introduced." Scott took his feet off the coffee table and stretched his hand out to offer to the man but he turned his face away and stood up walking out of the house. Scott looked at his hand then at Young Johnson. Young Johnson only shook his head and looked at the back door where the man had stormed out.

"Keeton isn't very good with new people." A large man said from next to Johnson taking his nose out of an old issue of national geographic. He was huge it was as if some one had taken Logan and doubled his size.

"Are we going to go at any point or are we going to spend all our time talking about business?" Young Johnson asked testily.

Logan sighed and stood and playfully pushed Young Johnson back into his seat as they filed out into the back yard.

They had ended up at a bar. It was nice all things considered, better than any Scott had ever been in before and it was devoid of whores. The men all sat clustered around a table, even Keeton whom had been persuaded by Logan to join in a round of poker. Old music playing in the back round and the strong smell of cheep Canadian beer was beginning to fill the room as the evening rush came in. They played for a long time until the huge man patted Keeton on the back, "Well boy, we've got to get to the mill early tomorrow, it's time we headed home."

Logan shook hands all around as Scott hung back next to Logan's snowmobile; Logan came back and grinned at him, "you want to learn how to drive this thing?"

Scott looked at the snowmobile and nodded. Logan got on and motioned for Scott to climb on in front of him. Scott leaned back against Logan's chest and felt Logan's lips brush against his ear as he gave instructions. As it turned out driving a snowmobile was not as hard as it might have seemed.

Logan and Scott crashed into bed laughing and holding the other. Scott buried his face in Logan's chest breathing deep. Logan smelled like stale beer and expensive cigars. Logan kissed the top of his Scott's head and pulled ht young man closer to him.

"Did your friends like me?" Scott asked groggily running his hand across Logan's collar bone.

"They thought you were the shit." Logan said quietly, adjusting his grip on Scott. Logan kissed Scott again.

Dec. 21st

They hadn't gotten up at all that day they had just been laying in bed doing nothing and gabbing.

"You know, I don't know anything about you." Scott said drawing a little cercal on Logan's shoulder with his forefinger, "I don't know if I can sleep next to a man I don't know anything about."

Logan narrowed his eyes but continued to smile, "It's a little late to be concerned about that isn't it?"

"Well at least answer a few of my questions."

Logan shrugged and rolled on to his back, Scott planted himself on Logan's chest and smirked.

"Why do you ware that eye patch thing here?"

"Secret Identity," Logan murmured, "I have a life here and a life at the mansion and I don't generally like to mix them." Logan pushed Scott's sunglasses back up his nose a little, "what kind of cake do you like?"

"Chocolate. What color eyes do you have?"

Logan shrugged under Scott, "I have no idea."

"Why?"

"I'm Color blind."

A look of realization came over Scott's face, "oh."

"So what kind of icing do you like on your cake?" Logan asked running his hand down Scott's back.

"Fudge. Have you ever been with a man before?"

Logan nodded curtly and looked away, "Yeah."

"Who?" Scott asked picking his head up off of his arms and blinking in surprise.

"S'not your turn." Logan tucked his hand that had been roaming Scott's back behind his head, "What's your favorite flower?"

"Lilac. Who was it?"

"You know they say that it's a bad idea to tell a current lover about previous lovers… causes jealously and stuff."

"Who?"

"I mean I wouldn't want to know who your customers… I mean I would just get-"

"Who!?" Scott demanded punching Logan in the arm.

"Remy."

"Remy-? He's Gay-? Really?"

Logan's eye went stormy and he roughly flipped Scott onto his back and towered over him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Scott wrapped his arms around Logan's neck and kissed him still smiling, "Nothing just it seems like he was pretty strait every time I hung out with him."

Logan sighed and kissed Scott back then bending to nibble on Scott's ear lobe. Scott arched and gasped. It was beautiful the way Logan towered over Scott, Scott felt safe and wild whenever they were like this. Logan felt content he felt like he could stay forever in this one place and never have that desire to run off.

"One more question Logan."

Logan nodded and smiled indulgently, "Go on."

"Who is the woman in the photograph?"

"I don't want to talk about her."

Scott studied Logan's face it was a different kind of stormy behind his eyes, Scott consented to lay in silents tracing the muscles under Logan's skin. Logan's face slowly returned to normal and when Scott opened his mouth to apologies Logan stifled it with a long and passionate kiss.

Dec 22nd

Scott opened his yes to see Logan standing shirtless in their room, he turned and smiled at Scott, "Oh good you're awake. I was going to get a shower, you wana' wash my back?"

Scott grinned and slid out of Logan's bed.

They were pressed together tight, hot, wet. Water ran down Logan's face and trickled between their lips as they kissed. The room smelled of hot water and soap and Scott was aching with need. Logan broke the kiss and ran his hand down the length of Scott's side.

Scott dropped to his knees, his hands grasping the tender flesh that hung, now ridge, between Logan's legs. Scott heard Logan's breath catch. He smiled and ran his fist over the tender flesh. Logan thrust an arm out to steady himself against the wall. Scott lowered his lips to Logan's throbbing cock. He liked the tip slowly sensually and he heard a tortured moan come from above his head. Logan tossed his head back and closed his eyes. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over him as Scott licked the shaft up and down. Scott opened his mouth and let Logan slid in slowly, sensually, deeper and deeper. Logan clenched his fist, in an attempt to stop himself from grapping Scott's hair and fucking his mouth. Scott tortured Logan for a few moments longer before he gave Logan what he wanted.

It was beautiful; it was like music to hear the way Logan moaned under his touch. It was flattering just how much Logan relished Scott's touch. Logan's cum was fantastic, something Scott couldn't have said for most men he had been with. Scott looked up into Logan's eyes as he licked his lips. Water dripped from Logan's shoulders. He was stooped now looking down at Scott a soft look in his eyes. Scott smiled up at Logan and brushed a hand against his muscular leg.

***

Happy Boxing Day! Sorry about the delay I've just been busy with the holidays; 'Count Down to Christmas Part Two' will be up soon. This might have had a lot of Grammar issues I'm sorry if it did but I wanted to get it out there. To be honest I keep having stress dreams about this story… I'll be writing and then Wolverine breaks into my house and breaks my computer, then starts yelling about grammar and syntax and theme… yeah Wolverine talking about theme it's… not a fun dream. Any way I stayed up all night trying to hammer this out… sorry if it's awful… *sigh* Ultimately I just wanted my room mate to stop teasing me about talking in my sleep.

Also the amazing tasting cum… maybe not realistic but I have always dreamed of a world where cum would be less bitter… and not make my mouth tingle… not that I'm giving head that often any way… I haven't been a catcher for a long time… Oh look I've been rambling again… I'm sure all of you didn't give a dam about that last bit. Well any way the first bit of 'Boys of Waden School' is up on my bio now… feel free to read it. ^^ I promise to have the second half of the chapter up by… Wednesday.


	10. Countdown To Christmas Part 2

Scott, I'll love you forever.

Chapter 8

Countdown To Christmas Part 2

Dec. 23rd

There was a burring hot sensation under Logan's skin, he couldn't move and he couldn't breath. His body was being consumed by the fire running beneath his skin; he was screaming but the water kept getting in his mouth. The water tasted metallic, like blood mixed with chlorine.

Scott ran into Logan's bedroom to see Logan writhing in pain, he didn't hesitate but grabbed Logan's arms and pinned him down. Logan woke with a jolt his eyes wide and unseeing. Claws cut threw the mattress. Logan lay under Scott's weight breathing hard, as if he had just sprinted a marathon. Slowly Logan's breath returned to normal and he blinked his eyes focusing on Scott's face. His claws retracted slowly and Scott lessened his grip on Logan's arms. The room was full of day light now and Logan sat up running his hands over Scott quickly.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Scott shook his head staring at Logan's hands, "You never told me you had claws."

Logan looked at it own hands then at the mattress. There were long gashes threw the fabric, Logan sighed his shoulder's sagging; "there's a lot about me I haven't told you."

Scott ran his hand down Logan's arm to the red flesh around Logan's knuckles, "where do they go?"

"My forearm." Logan said taking Scott's hand and running it across the three hard lumps in his muscle.

Scott ran his fingers up and down the hidden claws, "that's kinda'…" Logan held his breath he'd never had to explain it to anyone before, "sexy."

Logan let out his breath in a half laugh, "Sexy?"

"It makes you dangerous." Scott said with a demure smile. Logan shook his head Scott was sweet, a liar, but sweet. Let his fingers walk up Logan's arm until they reached his shoulders. Scott closed his arms around Logan and leaned in close to Logan kissing him. Logan felt a rush of relief; Scott wasn't as much of a liar as he had thought. Logan had the strongest urged to tell Scott how he felt, to tell him he loved him, but the words caught in his throat. He didn't want to spoil what they had with the complications of feelings; he didn't want to scare Scott away.

Dec 24th

Logan lay stretched out on the couch his head resting in Scott's lap and his eyes half closed as Scott read aloud a mystery novel, old music played on the radio in the kitchen and the smell of a baking cake wafted around the room. Logan had the same urge he had felt before to spill his heart to Scott; it was getting harder to hide. It had been so easy when they were at the mansion, even after he had quit fucking with Remy it was still easy to hide the fact that he was hopelessly in love with the young man. It was hard now, every time they kissed his heart raced, every time they lay awake at night whispering to each other curled under Logan's quilts. The sentence burned in his chest, _I love you; I've always loved you_. Logan looked up at Scott's serious face; the young female lead had just realized that she was in love with the older hero. She was running away from the truth, Logan had never been one for self mediation or inward reflection but as he walked into the kitchen he found himself wondering if he, much like Young Mary Russell, was running away from the truth.

As he pulled the cake out to cool his mind drifted back to Scott, the way he looked in the morning light or how the moon played across his face in the middle of the night. It was more than just how Scott looked; it was how he smelt, how he felt in Logan's arms, the words that came out of his mouth, the concepts, and the ideals. The list was endless. A dull sense of pain came drifting to Logan and he looked down to see his hand slowly burring against the hot cake pan, "shit" Logan growled and pulled his hand away looking at the discolored and raw flesh heal itself.

What was the point of never being able to get hurt if you never stuck your neck out a little any way?

Dec 25th

Scott lay in bed and looked at Logan the morning light hitting his face. Logan kissed him pulling him closer.

"Merry Christmas Logan."

"Happy Birthday Slim."

Scott looked at Logan surprised, "how did you-?"

Logan kissed him again to silents the question; he ran his large hands down Scott's body tracing the pink ridges of Scott's scares, "how do you want it?"

"Hard." was all Scott could get out Logan nipped his ear and began to stroke Scott's cock slowly, maddeningly, "I want it to hurt." Scott gasped.

Logan blinked; he hadn't expected Scott to like it hard but a birthday gift was a birthday gift. Logan dragged him to the edge of the bed roughly and bent him over he kissed Scott's spine. Logan reached for a tube of lube he had next to the bed but Scott knocked his hand away and turned to look at Logan as best he could, "No lube Logan, I want it to hurt."

Scott could see the hesitancy in Logan's eyes, he was asking a lot of Logan, he was asking him to toss away his natural gentleness for Scott but he knew he would get his way. Logan's eyes finally hardened in resolve and he clasped Scott's arms behind his back. Scott gasped as he felt Logan's tip press against his tight opening. Logan plunged in without waiting for Scott to adjust he began to pound Scott mercilessly.

For one beautiful moment Scott forgot how to breathe, he was in a haze of pleasure and pain. Logan was huge, Scott felt like he was going to be ripped in half.

Scott was so tight Logan was going crazy he could barely think, it hurt like nothing else, but he kept pounding away. It was too good to stop, it was too late to pull out and say no, they were past the point of no return. Scott was biting the blanket a whimper of pain escaping his lips, that was the first noise he had made sense they had started Logan wondered in the back of his mind if he was hurting Scott too much. It was too late to fix that either.

He clammed one hand around Scott's wrists and reached around his slim hips to start pumping Scott's length. Scott tossed his head back as best he could, his breathing labored. Scott came and Logan soon after they lay still connected for a moment until Logan trusted his legs enough to stand. Scott pulled Logan close to him and buried his face in the nap of his neck his chest still heaving, "God in Heaven," he murmured. Logan furrowed his brow and stroked Scott's back he wanted to take Scott in his arms and kiss away all the pain he had just inflicted. When he had been with Gambit he could have made the man bleed and not care either way, but it was different with Scott, he wanted to be gentle he wanted to make Scott writhe under his touch like in his dreams.

"Logan…" Scott said weakly into Logan's neck, "Logan I – I've fallen in love with you."

Logan's heart missed a beat he lay in silents next to Scott any feeling of remorse or guilt gone. Logan pulled Scott ever so much closer and buried his face in Scott's hair, "I love you too; I've always loved you."

They couldn't fuck any more; even Logan had reached his limit. They lay curled together. Logan drifted in and out of blissful dreamless sleep. He was in a haze a quite perfect world his senses full of Scott and he was content to stay there for as long as Scott would let him.

Scott could still smell the expensive cigars on Logan, it was faint but not matter how much Logan scrubbed Scott could still smell it in his hair. The sent was a warm spicy smell, and he liked it. Logan was holding his loosely and Scott moved closer under the covers. It was only about four in the afternoon but he was ready to fall into a deep sleep. They had been at it all day, and of all his birthdays this had been the best, by far. He had always thought of Logan as a wolf, a wild animal to be feared on some level but now Scott was having to adjust his view. As Logan lay next to him warm and muscular Scott was finding him to be much less of a wolf and much more like a black bear.

Logan's words played again in his head, _I love you too; I've always loved you._

***

Woefully short but I feel the double post and the fact that they finally had sex (they have not made love; HUGE leap to say having sex and making love are the same thing.) and admitted their feelings makes up for the rather … pathetically short chapter.


	11. Revelations and Goodbyes

Scott, I'll love you forever.

Chapter 9

Revelations and Goodbyes

Logan smiled lazily at the drug store cashier. She had curly brown hair and an infectious smile, "Champagne-? That's not something we sell often, what are you planning mister?" She paused and winked at him, "A big night?"

Logan chuckled under his breath, she had no idea, "I'm hosting a small engagement party for a friend."

The cashier bought the lie, and why shouldn't she Logan had rehearsed it over and over on his hike from the cabin to the town. Logan took the brown bag and stowed it in his backpack walking lazily threw the town; it was strange to Logan how the last few days had passed in a blur of roughhousing and passion. It was stranger still that not once in the countless times Logan and Scott had had sex, had they made love. To Logan there was a specific and clear cut line between the two; sex could be had with anyone, anywhere, anytime, but to make love… it took talent, feeling, and something like inherent gentleness.

Scott saw Logan from the wood pile; he set his ax down and sprinted across the snow towards Logan. Scott had woke alone that morning, and he had looked the house over until he had found a note scrawled in vis-a-vi on the fridge: _Gone to Town. – Logan_.

"Logan." Scott said throwing his arms around, "Why did you leave me behind?"

Logan kissed Scott and looked into Scott's glasses imagining the dark colorless eyes that were reflected back at him were Scott's own, they stood transfixed by the other for a moment but then Logan clasped Scott's hand in his and led the younger man back towards the cabin.

"I had to go all over town to find what I wanted."

"What did you get?" Scott asked leaning against the counter in the kitchen as Logan removed his backpack.

"Champagne." Logan said with a devious smirk. Logan's eyes sparkled with excitement as Scott took the bottle and popped the cork. Scott closed his eyes behind his glasses and whished for the first time that someone could look into them and see what he felt.

Logan rummage to the back of his cabinet and brought forth two champagne flutes, there was a civilized part of him that had kept them for the 4 years after Jean's death. Even now the iridescent sent a pang of guilt and sorrow threw his chest.

Scott's heart raced as Logan produced the glasses and set them gently down on the counter. Something was going to happen, and whatever Logan had in mind Scott knew he wanted to be a part of it.

Scott let Logan run his hands down the smooth skin on Scott's back. Logan had disappeared earlier that day and reappeared without a word, now he was sending waves of pleasure over Scott's form in the same manner. Logan's fingers brushed against the faded waistband of Scott's jeans. Scott rolled over and sat up on the bed his skin prickling with energy; Logan kissed his chest slowly, lazily. Scott moaned softly tangling his right hand in Logan's hair. Logan coaxed little gasps and moans out of Scott then tugged gently at the young man's pants. Scott's back went ridged with pleasure as Logan stroked his length. Logan lowered his head into Scott's lap trailing the tip of his tongue from the base of Scott's cock to the tip. Scott tossed back his head and gasped for air. Logan's lips closed over Scott's tip and an all consuming heat began to rise in Scott, he felt like his skin was on fire. Logan began to suck, coxing Scott to a climax. Scott ran his finger tips along the muscles in Logan's neck. Scott moaned low in the back of his throat as he came.

Scott was on his stomach again his hand still tangled in Logan's hair as Logan kissed him. Scott could feel Logan pressing gently against him. Logan pushed in slowly; Scott gasped gripping the sheet with his free hand and feeling his own cock begin to grow hard again. Logan moved slowly his own eye closed and his breath hot on Scott's back as he kissed the young man's tight muscles. Scott's breath was erratic, almost a sobbing sound. Logan pulled out of Scott and moved with great concern to hold the younger man, "Scott-?"

Tears were leaking out of Scott's tightly closed eyes; Logan set Scott's glasses on his face and pulled him close. Scott resisted for a moment but then submitted; he wrapped his arms around his own waist and buried his face in Logan's neck tears pouring down his cheeks liberally. There was a silent in the room that was broken only by the quite sobs coming from Scott. Logan sat his with his arms around Scott but felt the farthest he had ever felt from the young man.

"I'm sorry." Scott finally managed to choke out as he lifted his head from Logan's neck and tried to wipe the tears from Logan's skin.

Logan caught up Scott's hand and kissed it, "Sorry for what?"

Scott shook his head as if trying to clear it, "I just realized…"

Logan knew what Scott was trying to say before he had said it; Scott had been hiding behind the pain inflicted during sex, hiding from years of subservience and abuse. Years of his childhood lost, to a dank dark room. Logan could never know the shame of it, being used like that; he could never wash Scott clean of the shame, of the disgrace. Logan's arms went limp around Scott and he stood up kissing Scott's forehead. "I'll get some coffee going."

Scott reached out grabbing Logan's hand and twisting his fingers into Logan's, "I want to keep going."

Logan dropped Scott's hand and moved to the window throwing open the curtains, midday sun flooded the room. He moved back to Scott who was bathed in sunlight and lowered him gently to the bed.

Scott gazed up at Logan towering above him and his heart raced. Scott reached to take his glasses off but Logan brushed his hands away, "leave them on." He whispered his voice husky and distant. Scott's hand fell to his sides and Logan moved between Scott's legs pushing in gently once more. Scott gasped again as Logan entered him. Scott wrapped his arms around Logan's neck and moaned. Scott watched the light and shadow play across Logan's face; it looked smooth and devoid of feeling until Logan looked up from Scott's collar bone and into the reflection of Scott's glasses. Logan's black eyes were full of emotion. Scott heard moaning and realized it was his own, Logan's brow furrowed for a moment as he pushed in deeper. Scott moaned louder his arms tightening around Logan's neck. The world seemed timeless as Logan made love to Scott, the sun bathed them both in warm light and the soft sheets made a perfect nest for their passions. Finally Logan came and Scott came soon after shooting his cum across Logan's washboard stomach.

They lay for a short moment silently kissing, Scott looked into Logan's face and saw sadness etched into the edges, "Logan-?"

"The car will be ready tomorrow." Logan murmured softly brushing hair off Scott's face and reaching past him for the flutes of champagne. Scott's stomach felt as if it had dropped out.

Scott took the champagne offered to him and drank slowly fearing the worst.

"We won't be able to continue…" Logan paused for a moment searching for a word, "this, when we go back to the mansion."

Scott set aside the flute, "then let's not go back."

Logan looked at Scott for a moment not understanding what had just come out of the young man's mouth.

"Let's keep going, we can get plane tickets and go to England or France, or Russia, or Japan, we could go to Italy. Or we could take the car and drive south; just keep going until we get to Mexico or we could go even farther and stay in Brazil."

"Scott, we have to go back."

"No, Logan we don't."

Logan shook his head, not so much to convince Scott but to convince himself; he'd thought about it. How he had thought about it, every time he had woken in the middle of the night and gazed on Scott's pale visage he had thought about it. Just running away from the X-men and hiding in some little house in another country. They could be happy, it would be hard at first but after a while they could be happy; but Logan knew that in the end it was just a crazy idea. He was sick of running, sick of having to be careful who he talked too, what he said. He had finally found a place that he could call home, and he wouldn't risk that, not for the world, not even for Scott. He had already played the odds buy sleeping with Scott he wasn't willing to risk any more.

"Scott." Logan said softly, "I'll love you forever. Here, or at the mansion, or in some far flung country I'm always going to love you… but I'm not going to run. I've had enough of running; I've finally found a reason to stay right where I'm supposed to be."

His words hung in the air until Scott moved close to Logan and kissed him softly and slowly, "We need a shower."

The next morning Scott watched as he and Logan pulled away from the little town. Logan hadn't said much that morning and now that they were in the car he seemed more down cast than ever before. Scott reached his hand out and tangled their fingers together once more.

***

Dear Reader,

I would like to apologies for not getting this chapter out sooner, I shouldn't make any excuses but I will any way, I've had writer's block, my father has been in town for a bit (I haven't seen him in a while so I was spending as much time as I could with him), and I've just been lazy. However I'll be flying a lot in the next couple of days so there will be another update every soon. Once again I'm sorry for the long wait and hope to have my next chapter be a bit longer and a great deal more satisfying.


	12. In the Lover’s Heart

Scott, I'll love you forever.

Chapter 10

In the Lover's Heart.

Ever sense the day Logan had set foot back in the mansion he had been in agony. Scott was mere inches from him and yet it would have been easier for Logan if he had been on the other side of the world. The only thing that gave Logan any sort of comfort was the looks Scott would cast him when they were across a table from each other or the whispers he would leave on Logan's ear as they passed each other in the halls.

Scott was shaping up to be as strong a Field Leader as the Professor had hoped, he was decisive in drills and simulations; he was strong and motivational. He was everything any one could hope for and more. So it came as no surprise to any one when the time came for the junior X-men join on low risk missions that Scott was included in the list of students.

Logan stuck his head into the kitchen one day and smirked at the cluster of students, "Mission time kiddies."

Scott watched Logan pull on his uniform over his muscular form, he watched Logan stretched his large hands in his gloves, and he watched Logan role his muscular neck. Scott wanted to pull Logan to him and kiss him, he wanted to throw caution to the wind and have Logan take him right there in the locker room.

"Here." Logan said, interrupting Scott's train of thought by extending a trinket to Scott, "it's just a prototype but it should help you if things get a little more… dangerous."

Scott looked at the visor and took his glasses off and slipped the visor on to his face, it fit well and though it limited his peripheral vision slightly it was more secure then his glasses ever were.

"Get to the jet." Logan said slapping Scott on the ass and stalking off towards Hank and Remy.

Scott sat next to Mari and they both gazed out on the three older men standing in a circle, "What do you suppose those three are doing?" Mari asked pulling her hair into a tight pony tail.

Scott shrugged, "If it were just Logan and Remy I'd say having a shot of Tequila before the mission… but with Hank…" Scott ended his sentence in a shrug and looked at the cockpit to give himself anything to think of except how much he longed for Logan's touch.

By the time the Junior X-men had finished with the crowd control and setting up a perimeter there was no action to be had, Remy and Logan had taken care of anything remotely threatening and stood back as Hank gave the Junior X-men a walk through of what the older man had done.

"When we get home mon amour, Remy wants to feel those strong hands on him." Remy whispered into Logan's ear as they trailed behind the group. Logan smirked and shook his head.

"Sorry Remy, I told you already I'm just not interested any more."

"Don't give that nonsense to me Logan." Remy said pulling Logan farther behind the group and eyeing Logan with his dark red eyes, "Remy knows what Logan wants, Logan wants Remy to beg. Eh-? Mon amour-?"

Logan smirked again and shook his head starting to walk after the others, "Yes Remy that's what I want, I want you to beg."

The post mission shower was more a ritual than a necessity especially on missions like these, simple search and extract missions nobody even broke a sweat but Logan still stood in the showers in the locker room letting the hot water wash over him. Logan's eyes were closed and his head was tilted up to the shower head, he felt hands on him, he knew those silky smooth hands, with their long fingers. He knew those full lips kissing his back he'd felt them before, but it felt like a lifetime ago that he had felt them play over his skin.

"I give mon amour, Remy will beg now."

Logan's back went ridged when he heard Remy's voice and he grabbed his arm pulling him around to be pinned against the wall. A low threatening growl issued from his lips.

Scott watched transfixed by Remy, Scott couldn't move from the spot where he was rooted. He watched as Remy ran his hands across Logan's chest and lower to stroke Logan's cock into life. Jealousy burned in Scott's stomach, nearly uncontrollable rage began to boil in him as Logan swung Remy around and pinned him to the wall.

Remy ground his hips into Logan's and half closed his eyes, "I want you Logan. I NEED you mon amour." He moaned softly in Logan's ear.

Logan growled again and forced Remy to face the wall.

Scott couldn't watch any more he turned and ran, he ran up the stairs and out of the mansion on to the wide lawn. He looked up in the clear sky and fell to his knees. Love was a joke, it had all been a long elaborate joke.

Logan growled and wrenched Remy's arms high on his back, Remy cringed in pain, "Now you listen to me you Cajun fuck. If you touch me again I am going to break ever bone in your body." Logan turned from the wall and thrust Remy away from him and shut off the shower. His chest was heaving and anger smoldered in his stormy eyes. Remy shook his head and walked away into the darkness of the locker room shaking his arms out.

Scott had been lying on his back for a while, his shirt still open and the sun still beating down on him, when Logan found him. He sat down next to Scott and eyed the slightly reddened skin on his chest, "I've been looking for you everywhere."

Scott scoffed slightly and turned to look at Logan, "I doubt you really thought you could find me in Remy's ass."

Logan mouthed the words 'Remy's ass' for a moment with some confusion, "Wha-" he started but then a look of realization came over him, "You saw us in the shower then."

"I did." Scott said pushing himself up on one arms looking at Logan daring him to try and explain it.

"Then you should know that I said no."

Scott blinked at Logan from behind the visor he was still wearing, "You said – no-?"

"To be honest I said I'd break every bone in his body if he tried anything with me again… but yeah that's the gist of it."

Scott turned his head away and looked at the grass.

"When I said I'd always love you I meant it." Logan said leaning close to Scott and kissing him gently. Scott rolled over to kiss Logan but he was already walking back up the lawn. Scott looked back at the sky and tangled his hands into the soft grass, why did he believe Logan? There was no reason to, every indication pointed to Logan's falsehood, for Scott being made a fool of, but he could not bring himself to believe it, he wanted Logan to be telling the truth. At the end of the day he needed Logan to be telling the truth; and that was ultimately why Scott had to leave.

Scott's things were packed and ready, he cast one last look around the room he had been sharing with Warren and picked up his bag. By the time dinner was over and he was missed he would be half way to the city and from there no one would be able to find him. Scott left his visor sitting on the window sill and made his way down the stairs.

The sun was setting quickly across the city; Scott sat in the nearly deserted subway terminal and rubbed his eyes from underneath his glasses. The smell of pizza wafted down the tunnel and Scott's stomach complained loudly, Scott herd foot steps coming down the stairs and looked up to see two men he had hoped to never see again. They stood at the edge of the platform drunkenly swaying slowly. Scott's stomach growled again as he stood to leave and the two men turned to see him. Scott bolted for the stairs but the taller of the men caught his forearm and yanked him back down the stairs, "Oh sweet heart, I haven't seen you in a while."

Scott struggled for a moment longer until the subway car pulled into the terminal and he was dragged into the car. The two men gripped Scott's wrists painfully and sat him down between them. The conductor looked at Scott and motioned for his ticket, Scott shook his head with wide eyes until the man that had grabbed him fished in his coat pocket for the ticket, "Somebody's having a bad trip." He said offering the ticket to the conductor and nodding to Scott, "we told him not to take anything but he just doesn't listen."

The subway car pulled to a stop and the two men hustled Scott out of the car dragging him up the stairs on to a dirty street. Scott twisted his arms and shouted at a passing cab but one of his captors struck him across the face with such ferocity that he went crashing to the ground. Scott shook his head and tasted the blood that was filling his mouth; he spit out the blood and licked the inside of the lip that he had split. He heard a cold laugh and looked up to see the lined face of a stately man that stood above him laughing uncontrollably. The man spit on Scott and yanked him up by the pack that was still on his back, "Pathetic."

Scott sat in his familiar room, the bed was in the same spot it had been when he had descended from the window into Hank's waiting car, the walls were the same dusty red, and it still smelled of stale perfume and sweat. Scott went to the window and shook the glass pain harder and harder until a scream of frustration issued from his mouth. That same cold laugh came from behind him and Scott spun around to look at the source.  
The owner of the laugh hadn't changed at all either, he was still tall and thin still dressed in his three piece suit and his hair slicked back, "I remember when I first picked you up out of the street and brought you back here you shared a room with 4 other boys, but you" the man shook his head and pulled a hand out of his pocket to jester about the room, "you were a power hungry little whore. You were the best we had, the prime stock, and then you went and ran off like that."

Scott sank to the floor he pulled his knees up to his chest and glared down at the floor, "and for what?" He murmured clenching his fists.

"Exactly, for what? You only ended up right back here, right where you belong."

"I just thought that I could be more-"

"More than what?" the man thundered, "more than a whore? More than a million dollar a night whore? What more do you think you can be? What more do you think you can ever become? This is who you are!"

Scott surged to his feet and stood staring into the man's eyes, his hands clenched and unclenched until the man pushed him Scott shot his arms out and pushed back sending the man stumbling back a few feet. The man kneed Scott in the stomach and dragged him to the bed pulling off his belt as he went and yanked up Scott's shirt up striking him again and again. Scott struggled but the man put his knee on Scott's raw back and pulled up his feet yanking off Scott's shoes and socks and thrashing the bottoms of Scott's feet.

There was silents for a long time after the thrashing had stopped, the man laced his belt back into his pants and looked at Scott, "This is why I am MR. Levred and you are just Scott. All you'll ever be is Scott."

***

So I got this chapter out with little trouble and hopefully the rest will come with some easy for a while. You'll see that this chapter has taken a rather dramatic turn to the darker side of my writing. The choice to take this turn down the darker street comes after much debate and frustration, but I feel like I can finally devote the sort of attention to detailed that is needed to have this little detour. Thank you all for being so patient and I'm very sorry for the delay.


	13. Hoping For Sun and Praying for Rain p 1

Scott, I'll love you forever.

Chapter 11 part 1

Hoping For Sun and Praying for Rain.

Logan paced back and forth in the meeting room his hands shoved deep in his pockets. Hank watched his progress with keen eyes, "The Professor says he's in the city."

"Where in the city?" Logan said stopping mid-stride and fixing his stormy eyes on Hank.

"Back at the brothel."

"Why would he go back there?" Remy asked leaning his head on his fist and rubbing his eyes.

"He wouldn't." Logan growled resuming his pacing.

"I wouldn't be so sure Logan, After all it's a familiar place, he knows he can get food and shelter there, even if it wasn't completely conches I think he may well have sot out the place subconsciously."

Logan slammed is hands down on the table and glared at Hank, "I'm telling you Hank," he growled between gritted teeth, "He wouldn't go back there, not by choice."

Hank stared at Logan for a moment then looked at Remy for some sort of support, on finding none Hank looked back at Logan and sighed, "And I was merely saying that he may not have even known it himself."

Logan shook his head and started to pace again, "So what are we going to do?"

"Well it's not like I can just waltz up the front steps and take Scott back, they know my face." Hank said shaking his head and shuffling the papers that sat in front of him.

"Why do anything?" Remy asked plucking at a piece of paper, "He ran off, why should we go after him?"

Remy was on his feet before he knew it Logan's fist wedged under his chin the cold sharp metal of his claws pricking him.

"LOGAN!" Hank shouted jumping to his feet.

"Because this is where he belongs." Logan snarled.

"Logan put Remy down!"

"With people that love him. With people that respect him." Logan continued slamming Remy's back against the wall.

Remy was trying to push Logan's arm away desperately but Logan's muscles were hard as rocks and immoveable.

"Ok! OK! Remy Gets it!" Remy gasped franticly. Logan dropped him and cast a final glare at Hank before stalking out. Logan lit a cigar with shaking hands; he looked at the road and inhaled deeply letting the nicotine sooth his jittery mind.

Scott sat in his room his stomach had stopped growling an hour ago and he had fallen into a hazy sleep. His feet throbbed and his back ached from the beating he had taken. There was a curt knock on his door that startled him from his sleep. The room was dim but Scott could make out Mr. Levred's form among the few that stood in the door way, "Are you feeling more cooperative now Scott?"

Scott felt the sharp pain in his back and nodded slowly. The two men that flanked Mr. Levred came forward hauling Scott to his feet and carried him by the arms down the hall into a large bathroom. Here Scott was stripped of his clothes and he stood in the cold stuffy air until he could no long endure the pain in his feet and he kneeled wrapping is arms around himself and choking back tears as the hot water hit his back. Steam filled the room and Scott knelt like a lamb on the tile floor. His skin was snow white in the florescent lights and the two men that had undressed him moved closer once again.

Mr. Levred moved to the door as the men began to bait Scott. The first pulled Scott's head up and smiled wickedly into his face, "Mr. Levred says you've got to be broken."

Scott shook his head feebly. He extended his hands to touch the man's legs, his long fingers searching for some strand of humanity in him. Scott couldn't see his reaction his glasses had been taken from him with his clothes and he waited in darkness hoping for mercy. That was how it had always been faceless and pitiless; until Logan had come into his life. Logan's face swam in Scott's mind's eye, the memory of his large hands on his face, that smile of his, that toothy grin. It was years, decades, centuries sense he had seem that smile, sense he had felt those lips.

The Second man had a belt in his hand, the leather was wet now and he gripped the length in his hands, "He seems pretty passive to me."

"Mr. Levred said he needed to be broken." The first murmured huskily Scott's head was jerked farther back and he felt the tip of the speakers Cock on his lips. He remained motionless his lips sealed against the invasion, "Go on then, you don't want breaking show me you don't need it."

Scott pushed the man away turning his head away and yanking his head back. Scott felt the bight of the belt within seconds; blood began to circle the drain as they beat him. Someone was rubbing soap in the cuts and Scott screamed tearing desperately at the shins of the men trying to get any sort of leverage.

"Hold him down." One said to the other. This command was fallowed by Scott's head being forced to the floor. The soap suds eased some of the pain but what the rapist lacked in friction he made up in ferocity.

The water was shut off he didn't know when.

He was in a cage. The metal beneath his knees was cold the bars were small and in a grid. Scott stretched his fingers between the bars feeling for a latch. He felt a sharp pain in his knuckles as they were whipped. Scott pulled his hands back tucking them close to his body. The air was cold and he shivered warm blood still pooling in the cuts on his back.

There was no light in the room; it was always cold and dark. Every two hours Scott would hear voices around him, he would hear shuffling foot steps and he knew he was in for more abuse. They would start by rattling the cage, harder and harder until Scott was tossed about like a child. Then they would drag him out of the cage and have their way with him and when they were satisfied they would toss him back in the cage bruised and bloody and set a bowl of soup in front of the cage. Scott could smell the pungent drink and his stomach would growl with starvation and the room would fill with laughter.

Scott was asleep; he had finally fallen asleep when the shuffling started again. The voices grew until the shaking started Scott was jolted awake and he lifted his head only to have it be battered against the side of the cage.

"That's enough." Mr. Levred barked, coming over to the cage and looking in at Scott as if viewing a puppy up for adoption, "Are you ready to be a good boy?"

Scott nodded reaching his fingers threw the cage to try and brush the tips against Mr. Levred's jacket or face.

"I need to here you promise me." Mr. Levred said a chuckle in his voice.

"I'll be good." Scott said his voice weak from a dry throat. The cage door opened and Scott fell to the floor at Mr. Levred's feet.

"I'm very sad that we had to do this to you Scott, I'm very upset."

"What can I do to make you happy sir?" Scott asked quietly wrapping his thin arms around the man's leg feeling the clean crisp pant's leg under his grimy cheek.

"Seeing you like this makes me very hard Scott. I think you know what you need to do." He replied that same cold chuckle in his voice. Scott rose to his knees and undid Mr. Levred's pants. Laughter filled the room but the loudest belonged to Mr. Levred he grasped Scott's head and tossed him to the floor and redid his pants, "Get him cleaned up and make sure he gets a good meal tonight." He then turned his attention back to Scott who lay motionless on the floor, "Tomorrow you're going to get fitted for a big party, you should be happy I'm willing to forgive you this fast."

Logan was in a restless mood he couldn't sleep for nightmares, not about his own past but his own imagination showing him images of Scott. He couldn't eat for the disgust he had in himself for driving Scott away. There was no reason to leave except for him. He'd thought on it time and again; a thousand times in an hour and there was no other way. He'd spent a week in this limbo where he paced around the mansion in a foul mood, snarling at any one that came close enough to talk to him.

Midnight was fast approaching and Logan still could not sleep he lay in bed gazing up at the ceiling his mind turning over his possibilities. He could wait for Hank and the Professor to make a decision. That could take months for them to finally make a move. Or Logan could risk everything to go and get Scott himself. There was no contest in Logan's mind.

He jumped out of bed and opened his door slowly slipping out into the dark hallway he stole off to the garage and looked at all of the cars that sat in it. As his eyes swept the room they fell on the air brush.

The black Ford _Mustang_ GT would do well for his purposes. He began to strip the car of its paint. The car finally stood bare and plane Logan picked up his air brush and began to disguise the beautiful machine. After the car was covered in a dull powder blue he began to sand down the bumper and adding a coat of brown and red to make a rather convincing rust mark. Logan stood back to look at the car, it was near unrecognizable. Next he took the plates off and stowed them in the glove box with his wrench. Then he started the car pulling it out of the garage and driving it down the drive out onto the road. There was a farm not far from the mansion and Logan idled the Mustang in front of their drive. He cut the engine and got out crouching looking at their drive and finally finding the old pickup the farmer drove. In silents Logan took the trucks plates and brought them back to the car.

The plates being secured Logan drove the car along the road towards the city. The Bank opened at 6 AM and closed at 10 PM and at 7:45 PM eastern standard time an armored truck came to pick up the cash from the vault. It was true that it was more profitable to hold up a fast food place but in this part of the nation people got pretty upset when somebody tried to mess with their burger and fries. Logan parked his car in a museum parking lot buying himself a week's parking pass. The woman smiled kindly at him while he made small talk about how he and his children were here for the month and all his little girl wanted to do was look at the great classic artists.

Everything was falling into place.

Logan sat on a bench across the street from the bank, one count of bank robbery, two possible counts of grand theft auto, one count of Assault, one count of participating in prostitution, if things went south possible murder charges, and several counts of petty thievery. If this failed and he was caught, he was going to spend the rest of his life in prison. Logan didn't have to brace himself against doubt, he didn't even have to push out of his mind the fact that he liked his life as is, there was only one thing that mattered and his name was Scott Summers.

The armored car pulled up to the bank and an individual got out and moved into the bank. Logan stood up and walked to the thick driver's side door. The driver sat his fingers tapping the steering wheel and Logan wrenched the door open grabbing the young man and tossing him into traffic. A car slammed to a halt in front of the young man and as he sprung up to attack Logan his partner came running out, the young man must have activated his distress buzzer and his partner foolish as he was tossed the money into the back of the truck and jumped in after securing the doors. Logan pulled away quickly the faceless young man firing his hand gun twice at the truck.

"You ok Marti?" the other man asked shakily. Logan shook his head, "Marti is back at the bank." They pulled on to the interstate weaving between cars and Logan reached across the cab and tossed open the passenger side door and pushed the young man out. With that done Logan yanked the door closed again and pulled off the ski mask he had slipped on just before attacking the young man named Marti. There were so many things wrong with this robbery, not the least of which was the stupidity of the two armored car divers.

Logan pulled off the interstate and went to the back and started to set stacks of money into his back pack. Four million dollars should buy his way to what he wanted. Then Logan locked the back doors and went to the cab and opened up the dash. He pulled out the GPS tracking system. If he wanted to get away with any of this he was going to need that.

The fabric of the pants Scott was pulling on was soft and clean. He could hear the jazz music playing in the room adjacent to his and Mr. Levred opened the door walking strait to Scott.

"So slow." He complained under his breath as he shoved Scott's shirt into his pants and fixed the collar, "this costumer is a big spender with us. If you mess tonight up I will make your life a living hell Scott, my forgiveness only goes so far."

A hard swallow from Scott was all Mr. Levred waited for until he shoved Scott towards the door and opened the door fixing a smug smirk to his face. The room was full of Afghani cigarette smoke; the pungent smoke spiraled to the ceiling. There was a slim man sitting on the couch eyeing Mr. Levred his suit jacket was open revealing a fine linen shirt.

Mr. Levred and the man conversed for a short time in a language Scott didn't know and didn't care to identify and then the man stood grinding what was left of his cigarette out in the ash try and walked over to Scott and plucked at the young man's shirt looking him over silently.

"Do you like to gamble?" he finally asked. He picked up a glass of scotch and took a drink as Scott stood silent thinking over the question.

"I don't gamble much myself but I'm very lucky to those that do Sir."

Mr. Levred chuckled casting the man a knowing look and as Scott looked over the man's countenance a smirk grew, "Very lucky hum? We'll see." He turned to look at Mr. Levred, "I'll take him for the night."

"Very good." Mr. Levred murmured and opened a notebook computer, "You'll wire the money to this account, Rahim."

Rahim nodded only glancing at the screen and waving his hand in an uninterested way, "Money is no object Levred." He then thrust his arm out and Scott took it and walked placidly by Rahim's side to the door. As they passed the threshold Scott caught a last glimpse of Mr. Levred's face, it had turned serious again and his sharp cold eyes fallowed him closely.

The party was a lively one 'gentlemen' walked about with young men ands women draped on their arms or on their laps. The diva sang a catchy jazz song that nobody was listening too. Rahim sat at a black jack table and smirked at Scott, "we'll see if you are as lucky as you say." he murmured producing a cigarette and gazing at Scott with lightly blood shot eyes. Scott smiled lazily and reached in Rahim's pocket and produced his lighter and held it up for him, "I'm very lucky Sir."

Rahim put his arm around Scott's waist and pulled him into his lap. Scott put his arm around Rahim's neck and watched the game lazily while running his fingers threw the hair on the back side of Rahim's head.

The night was cold and Logan pulled the collar of his coat up to shelter himself from the cold. He stepped into the lobby of the hotel and set his briefcase down on the check in counter, "I'm here for the party." He said fishing in his pocket for a slip of paper he had taken from Hank's pile.

"You have your half million buy in then?"

"Yes," Logan flipped open the briefcases and pulled out several of the piles of bills and laid them out for her to check. She smiled and nodded for him to enter the party. Logan closed the briefcase and adjusted his tie, "I'm looking for Mr. Levred."

"He'll be in the hookah lounge Sir."

Logan nodded and plunged into the party; he stalked around clumps of affluent patrons and finally found the hookah lounge. Mr. Levred sat sucking slowly on the smoke from his azure hookah listening to the talk of the patrons that sat around him with their merchandise. Logan walked over to Mr. Levred and set his briefcase quietly at his feet, "I'd like to buy some time with one of your boys."

Mr. Levred's lips twisted up slightly and he set the hookah down and stood heading towards the door and looked out on the party, "which one did you have in mind?"

Logan scanned the crowd until his eyes lighted on the back of Scott's head, "the brown haired one, the one wearing the sun glasses."

Mr. Levred frowned a bit and shook his head, "I'm sorry sir but I'm afraid He's working at the moment, perhaps I can interest you in the young blond over there at the bar. He's very flexible."

"No, I very stuck on the brown haired boy; I'll pay 3 million for an hour with him."

Mr. Levred considers the offer for a moment then looked at Logan shrewdly, "30 minutes."

"45 minutes."

Mr. Levred considered it for a moment longer and nodded slowly, "alright 45 minutes. Go on up to the second floor to room 205 in about 10 minutes." With that he walked off into the crowded party. Logan took his briefcase and made his way to the stairs where he skulked about until he couldn't keep still any longer and he began to climb the stairs. He came off the landing into an ornate hall and a ruff looking man stood out side the door of the room 205 and Logan handed him the briefcase and opened the door.

Scott sat with his shirt open on the bed; his glasses were sitting on the low table on the other side of the room. Logan went to him and pulled the young man close to him.

Scott felt strong arms around him and he smelt the spicy cigar smoke he knew so well. His heart began to race, then he felt those all too familiar lips on his own. Scott's knees went soft as Logan kissed him. Logan let Scott slump back on the bed and went for the young man's glasses. Scott felt the cold metal on his face and opened his eyes eagerly to see Logan's face. A jolt of electricity went up his spine as he saw the familiar face. Logan locked Scott in another kiss and they tumbled on to the bed holding each other in a vice grip. Scott finally broke away breathlessly and looked at Logan quizzically, "how did you--?"

"I robbed a bank." Logan said knitting his eye brows and hauling Scott to his feet, "speaking of which we should probably get out of here soon."

"Why?"

"The cops are coming."


	14. Hoping For Sun and Praying for Rain p2

Scott, I'll love you forever.

Chapter 11 part 2

Hoping For Sun and Praying for Rain.

Scott looked down out of the window and shook his head, "I'm not jumping that." Logan smirked at Scott from the corner of his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"We're two stories up. My feet hurt. I'm not jumping that. What's not to get?"

Logan crouched on the windowsill and smirked at Scott, "It's not so bad. I've done it loads of times with Remy."

An angry flush grew high on Scott's cheek bones as he glared at Logan behind his glasses. Logan leaned close to Scott holing on to the wall for balance and kissed him, gently, "I won't let anything happen to you Scott. I'll jump first, and I'll catch you."

"What if you drop me?"

"I won't." Logan murmured, his warm lips brushing against Scott's, and then he was gone the window was empty. Scott thrust his head out of the window and saw Logan standing on the ground looking up. Scott climbed onto the windowsill and looked down at Logan; the man smiled and Scott's heart began to race again. He jumped, falling from the window; Logan caught him with ease bending his knees slightly but otherwise unaffected by the extra weight. They stood like that for a moment Scott draped in Logan's arms like so much fine fabric but then a back door opened and Logan set Scott down and took his hand.

They walked briskly away from the door heading out to the parking garage.

"Excuse me." A cold voice called across the distance, Scott froze his hand still caught in Logan's and Logan was jerked to a stop. "You're no permitted to take him off the premises."

Logan turned to see Mr. Levred walking towards them with long self-assured strides. He took Scott by the arm and jerked him back towards the party. He hissed in Scott's ear, "Do you remember what I said earlier? You are going to spend the rest of your life washing dishes and scrubbing floors you little peace of shit."

Scott struggled gripping Logan's hand tighter and shaking his head a little.

"You're just a worthless thankless slut." Mr. Levred growled releasing Scott's arm to backhand him across the face. Logan released Scott as well and squared his shoulders stepping between Scott and Mr. Levred a snarl on his lips.

Mr. Levred slipped on pair of brass knuckles on and grinned at Logan; Logan returned his grin and extended the tips of his claws.

"Logan lets just go." Scott murmured.

"This will only take a second Scott."

Scott stepped back as the two men sized each other up, Mr. Levred was the first to move he struck out and punched Logan in the face blood trickled down Logan's face. Even in the dim light his nose was clearly broken. It was Logan's turn now he brushed his nose unconcernedly back into place. In a flurry of movement the men were on the ground they grappled for a moment. Logan surfaced and began to pound Mr. Levred. Scott could hear bones breaking as Logan continued his merciless beating.

Mr. Levred struggled to regain his scenes, he fingered the gun he kept in his waistband for safe keeping and he slowly pulled it out pulling the hammer back and pointed it unsteadily at his attacker.

The click of the gun's hammer came to Logan threw his haze of rage and he wrenched the gun from Mr. Levred's hands and pointed it at his head. They sat in the grass for a long while both men's breathe ragged and Logan's finger getting tighter and tighter on the trigger.

"Logan." Scott said quietly brushing his finger tips across Logan's shoulder and back, "Leave him here."

Logan shook his head pressing the muzzle of the gun harder into Mr. Levred's bloody forehead, "I'm going to kill him Scott."

"No Logan. Please. I just want to go."

"Why should I let him live?" Logan demanded.

"You said it yourself the cops are coming. He was never meant to die Logan. You never intended on killing him."

Logan didn't take his eyes off of Mr. Levred's face, "that was before I met him Scott." A gentle tug was pulling at his shoulder, an insistent plea was floating about his ears and Logan finally stood cocking the gun slowly and slipping it slowly into his waist band and took Scott's hand once more.

"I'll come for you Scott." Mr. Levred choked out, "I'll never stop, not until you're dead."

Logan rounded on Mr. Levred but Scott pushed him out of the way, "No you're not." He stepped on Mr. Levred's neck a fine shoe he had bought Scott the day before pressing hard on it, "You're going to prison," Scott put more wait on Mr. Levred's neck, "and when you get there you're going to be somebody's bitch. You're going to know what it feels like to be used. You're going to know what its like to have some stranger hold you down and shove himself into you, you're going to feel the shame of getting hard from it, no matter how much you don't want it you'll still get hard, you're going to have to deal with what you did to me every night. What you did to all of us. You're not going to come for me because if you do I'll be waiting, and I will kill you myself." Scott put all his wait on Mr. Levred's neck and it gave with satisfying finality as Mr. Levred's windpipe collapsed. Scott took Logan's hand and they sprinted down the lawn and into the parking garage Logan put the gun in the glove box and started the car. They pulled out into the night and drove down the highway Logan glimpsed Scott in the passing streetlights and he was shaking.

Logan rolled down a window and let the cool night air wash over Scott's face. Cop cars and SWAT trucks raced past them going the opposite direction and Scott started to laugh shakily, "You really did rob a bank-?"

"Anything for you Scott."

"Well then find a nice place to pullover; I might need to be sick."

Logan obliged him, as the car slowly rolled to a stop Logan ran a hand down Scott's arm, "Scott, what you did back there...I-" Scott shook his head and pulled Logan close to him and kissed him.

"I need you Logan. I need you to make me clean again."

Logan breathed in Scott's sent slowly it wasn't right, it didn't smell like him he smelt like some other man and Logan couldn't have that. The two men clamored out of the car Logan tossing Scott a blanket that was in his trunk in case he had murdered someone and they ran. The moon light made Scott look like a silver angel as he ran across the field until Logan caught him and they collapsed in the long grass. Each undressed the other with hurried rushed movements. Logan covered Scott in kisses towering over him on the blanket, every inch of skin he could reach was kissed; every inch of skin was his and he was claiming it. Scott writhed under the familiar touch of Logan's lips. He moaned loudly and flipped Logan to his back running his hands down Logan's firm body to his hips. Scott warped a hand around Logan's cock and stroked it slowly, maddeningly. A low moan met Scott's ears and he lowered his head onto Logan's throbbing member.

They made love for what seemed forever; while Logan and Scott were connected it seemed that time stopped. They lay spent curled together under the sky, Logan stirred first running a hand down the still raw ridges that ran across Scott's back, he sat up slowly and scanned the area for his pants, "I've got to get you back to the mansion."

Scott laid his head down on Logan's bare thigh and kissed it gently, "not yet."

"We've got to get you're back looked at."

"I'm sick of doing things I have to do." Scott said groggily. He felt Logan lift his head and slip out from underneath it; Logan dressed him gently, covering him in kisses once more. The night was getting cold and Logan wrapped Scott in the blanket they had been laying on and carried him back to the car. Scott smelled more normal now; a shower would wash the other man off forever. They walked in silents except for Logan's footsteps and Logan wondered at Scott's display not hours before. Where had Scott found it in himself? All the same it put Logan's mind at ease. There was no more real concern about Scott's safety he could take care of himself.

Logan set Scott gently in the passenger side seat, "You should get some sleep you look pretty worn out."

Scott laughed pulling Logan in for a kiss, "between almost killing a man and making love with you I've had a pretty full night."

Logan kissed Scott and straitened his back, "get some sleep, I'll drive you home."

"Will you be there when I wake up?"

"Do you want me to be?"

"Yes."

"There's your answer." Logan murmured, he walked around the car and got in.

The car ride home was slow and smooth, they road in silents Logan lost in thought and Scott wreathed in the shroud of sleep. Logan pulled into the garage quietly and walked around the car tiredly scooping Scott out of his seat. Rather then wake up Scott merely curled closer to Logan's chest and continued to sleep; _he must be fucking wiped out_. Logan thought to himself as he carried Scott up a flight of stairs. Logan kicked Hank's door twice and waited and listened to the man make a groggy attempt to get to the bed. With a creaking noise the door swung open and hank looked blearily at Logan and Scott, his eyes opened wide, "Scott." He hissed. Logan nodded slowly and stepped out of the way and fallowed Hank back down the stairs down into the med lab.

Logan laid Scott on the bed and glanced at his sleeping face, it was completely placid, "I need to go take care of a few things."

Hank nodded and unwrapped the blanket.

Everything was back in its place the only thing left to do was to repaint the car, he could do that latter Logan tripped back up the long walk and glanced back at where he had hidden the gun, he'd have to destroy it later but for now it was hidden and no one would find it.

Scott was still asleep when Logan came back to the med lab and Hank sat behind his desk looking over some sheets. Logan watched Scott's sleeping face for a moment.

"He didn't wake up when I did the examination."

Logan rose and eyebrow in question. Motioning for Logan to come closer Hank stood and met Logan at the door frame, "he just kept sleeping… made faces a few times but… other than that, not a flicker of life."

Logan grunted.

"Aside from the breathing and pulse naturally but it's all a figure of speech any way. You know that."

Logan nodded, "so how is he?"

"Worn out, extensive tissue trauma to his back and feet-" Hank looked at Logan's face it had gone stormy, "-But it's healing nicely." Hank added hurriedly, "Besides that not enough to eat … and rather dehydrated. Our little Field Leader has had a ruff few days."

"That's true."

"So how did you get him?"

Logan shook his head and moved back to the chair set next to Scott's bed, "Don't ask me about that."

Hank smiled, "I'm sure I don't want to know any way." He walked to the exterior door and then furrowed his brow at Logan, "he's just sleeping, you can go to bed he'll be fine when he wakes up."

Logan shook his head once more, "I promised I'd be there when he woke up."

Hank shrugged his shoulders and went off into the darkness of the mansion.

Scott opened to see the pure surgical white of the med lab ceiling. He turned his head to see Logan dozing in a chair his head resting on his arms that were draped over the edge of his bed. Logan stirred as Scott looked at him and smirked sleepily at the young man.

"You should drink some water… you've been asleep for a while." Logan murmured reaching for a glass to give Scott.

"I had a dream."

"Yeah?"

Scott took the glass and drank slowly, "that we made love in the-"

Logan gave him a sharp look and Scott fell silent, "you're dream is… pretty odd." Logan said for the benefit of whom ever might over hear.

Scott flushed and drank the water Logan refilled his cup with. They sat in silents for a while, and then Logan stood, "you keep drinking, I need a shower… and I have a few chores to do…."

Scott watched him drift off; he wandered where Logan was headed in such a rush. He refilled his glass as Hank walked in and started caring for his back.


	15. One More Obstacle

Scott, I'll love you forever.

Chapter 12

One More Obstacle.

Scott was healing up well the lashes on his back hadn't scared at all save for tiny thin white marks on the very ridge of his spine. He was staying active, any free time he had he devoted to training. It made it easier on him to burry the past in a never ending stream of endorphins.

One night he was in the kitchen with Mari drying dishes when Logan walked in, "Mari can you go grab me my boots from your room?"

Mari nodded and ran off.

"Why are they in her room?" Scott asked teasingly.

"She borrowed them for a hike her and Bobby went on."

"Why do you need them?" Scott asked eyeing Logan's bare feet and the socks he had tucked in his back pocket. The no nonsense tone Logan had taken alarmed Scott slightly.

"Mission." Logan murmured taking a glass from Scott and filling it with water.

"I must have missed the meeting, I'll go get dressed." Scott turned to go but Logan caught his arm and pulled him back gently.

"No you didn't Scott." Logan set the glass down and cornered Scott against the counter, "It's too dangerous for you to go."

There was silents for a moment then Scott shook his head, "I don't want you to go."

Logan smiled at him and kissed him softly, Scott snaked his hand around Logan's neck as if it were possible to keep him there with the simple jester. Logan pulled away slowly, unwillingly and looked at Scott's face, "I'll come back to you."

Scott nodded and tapped Logan's chest with his fore finger, "I you give your dog tags to Mari but you come back to me huh?"

Logan smirked and stepped away from Scott, "yeah, that's right."

Logan had been gone a while now, and Scott still stood in the kitchen with the other junior x-men clustered around a plate of cookies.

"They've been gone for over an hour." Scott voiced looking at his watch.

"They were trying to find a hidden coven of mutants…they could be still looking." Warren said picking up a cookie and turning it in his hand.

"You'd better eat that Warren." Jubilee said pointing her spoon at the young man, "if you don't I'm going to kill you."

"What's in it?" Warren asked trying to identify the green flecks in the cookies.

"Sprinkles." Jubilee huffed unhappily.

"Are they gone this long a lot?" Scott asked coming to sit down next to Mari.

"Sometimes." Bobby said nibbling on a cookie, "not often."

Scott's stomach twisted into knots, "Logan said it was dangerous."

Bobby shrugged and looked at Mari for back up, "don't worried about it Scott, they'll be back."

"We never loose a man." Warren mumbled from over his glass of milk.

"Not in a long time." Mari said softly.

Scott looked around the table the mood had shifted drastically; they sat quietly for a while. The rain pelted down on the roof.

"Who did we loose?" Scott asked finally his stomach writhing with anticipation.

"Dr. Jean Grey." Bobby murmured. Jubilee shook her head as if to shake off some sort of cloud, "she was a fantastic woman. Beautiful, smart, the nicest person I ever met."

"She died about a year after I got here." Rouge said her voice cracked and Bobby took her hand, "she's the only one we ever lost."

"That mission was terrible." Bobby said looking at the gloved hand the rested in his.

"There's a picture of her in the hall." Jubilee said pulling Scott's arm, they walked into the hallway and looked at a class portrait. Familiar faces popped out at Scott, Mari's face was lit up by the sun light and Bobby sat next to her his arm around her shoulders, Jubilee was behind Hank he hands resting on his head and her chin on top of her hands. There in the front row sat a beautiful young woman with long blazing red hair and long legs, next to her sat Logan they were smiling like they had just shared a privet joke. Scott remembered the woman in Logan's book in the cabin, this was the same woman. The same blazing hair, the same smile…

"Logan was never the same after she died." Jubilee said breaking Scott's train of thought. Thunder crashed and the rain pounded harder.

There was too much weight on him, it was too wet, he was struggling; he couldn't move, it was all too heavy. Pain, all his body was in pain, he tasted blood, was it his blood? It was too hard to breath; his chest wouldn't work right, and besides it was like trying to breathe water. His face kept getting splashed by something. Why couldn't he focus? Somebody had to get all this weight off of him. Did he have enough air to yell? No. Why was it so dark? His eyes were wide open but he couldn't see. Is this how it was going to end? In the darkness all alone? There was too much pain, he couldn't focus, and he let himself slip into the nothingness.

The rain stopped abruptly and the clouds dissipated, Mari looked up at the ceiling, "their back."

Scott stood quickly almost knocking over his chair. Uncaring he ran skidding to a stop in front of the door to the basement. The door slammed open Remy and Storm came barreling past Scott, with Kurt on a stretcher. Hank stopped long enough to close the door but Scott took hold of his wrist and wrenched him back.

"Where's Logan?" Scott demanded.

Hank shook his head and tried to go after Kurt once more.

"Hank!" Scott nearly screamed yanking him back once more with uncommon force. Remy came back up the hall and looked between the two men, "Sorry to interrupt but you're needed." Hank shook Scott off and sprinted down the hall.

Scott rounded on Remy, "Where is Logan?"

"I don't know. We lost him when the tunnel collapsed." Remy murmured his shoulder's sagging.

"You left him there!" Scott roared.

"We had to! Otherwise Kurt would have died."

Scott glared at the floor and stalked back to the kitchen, "who can fly the jet?"

Mari raised her hand silently, "alright you, and Warren get suited up we're going after Logan."

Mari blinked but stood and fallowed the two young men to the door where they were stopped by Remy, "you're not going any where it's dangerous."

Scott shoved Remy out of the way and strode determinedly towards the basement. The rain was picking up again and Mari looked uncertainly at the sky, "I've never flown in the rain before…"

Remy rolled his eyes and pushed wet hair out of his face.

"Nobody asked you to come." Scott snapped turning to look at the controls, he had read the manual, he had done the simulations, but this was on a new level for him.

"Mon ami, the Professor would never forgive us if we let you go by yourselves. Personally I like this job."

"So you're just covering your own ass then?" Scott ground out strapping himself into the co-pilot's seat.

"My feelings for Logan are my own business enfant." Remy murmured sitting sullenly. Warren shook his head and adjusted in his seat trying to get comfortable.

Taking off was the hardest part of flying next to landing they say, what nobody really admits is that flying by itself let alone in a storm is dam hard. They came to rest on an old helicopter platform that over looked the main junction of the sewer system. The treatment plant had been out of commission for ages and now, as rumor had it, was being inhabited by mutants. Remy led them down the main tunnel. Before them loomed a gaping hole the rain came down on them from above and Scott looked down from the edge. A whooshing noise came from his side and Warren glided down to the pile of rubble barely visible. Remy jumped cautiously down and began to root around on the edges. The radio in Scott's ear crackled to life, "It's creepy up here boys hurry up and find Logan so we can go home."

Scott slipped into the pit and helped Warren with the larger chunks. Remy jumped and sucked on his forefinger swearing under his breath in his broken French, "He's over here."

The claws stuck out and Scott grinned pushing the rubble away from Logan's muscular forearm.

"What's going on down there?"

"We found him."

"Wonderful." Mari murmured as she craned her neck to look down the nose of the jet, "you should hurry it up the locals are coming to visit."

"Mon Ami take-off and fly in a circle and come back for us." Remy said dragging a huge slab off of Logan's chest. Logan's breathing was shallow and ragged, his legs and arms had an odd deflated look.

"What's wrong with him?" Warren breathed.

"His muscles have been pulverized by all the weight." Remy murmured lifting the man off the bed of rubble. Blood dripped from Logan's back Scott looked at it morbidly, "we're not too late; he's still bleeding."

"What dose that prove?" Warren asked taking Logan by the arms and stretching his wings.

"His heart is still beating." Scott murmured pulling himself up and taking Logan from Warren who was already waiting for them on the next level.

The locals were all over the landing pad, their shabby clothes and dirty faces all turned to the sky one turned when the four men emerged from below, "where are you taking him?"

"We're taking him to a hospital." Scott said his hand drifting upwards to his visor, "we need you all to move so we can let the jet land."

The one that had spoken blinked slowly and cocked his head to one side, "why would you do that? We are in a state of nature here. We are free. He either dies here or walks away." There was an emphasis put on walks that made Scott's stomach lurch. Remy stepped forward and cracked his knuckles, "Listen to me vous le bâtard, we can't make you let us give your kids penicillin but we can take our own with us."

The speaker smirked, "he's on our land, and he's got to walk away or die trying."

"You're sick you know that." Scott spat out shifting Logan's weight on his shoulder. The rain was drenching them all the jet circled above them.

"Scott what's going on down there?" Mari asked.

Warren was doing something behind Logan and Scott turned to see Warren slicing his hand open on one of Logan's claws. Warren dripped the blood on his hand into the gash on Logan's back it began to heal and Warren squeezed his hand sending a jet into the quickly healing wound. Logan growled slightly and his eyes flickered. Warren smiled at his handy work and helped Scott support his weight more fully.

"Land the jet Mari." Scott said quietly

They moved slowly away eyeing the jet as it landed. Logan lifted his head slowly and put both feet on the ground.

There were people all around him and he was cold and wet and every part of him hurt. He couldn't think, he didn't know where he was or what he was doing there, he heard a warm voice in his ear, "You've got to walk to the jet Logan." Logan tried to take a step forward but stumbled over his own feet. Why weren't his legs working right? He was face down in the water again and he was sick of the wetness, he was sick of the cold, he couldn't see strait and he was in pain. He had to get to the jet. He felt hands on his back and he pushed feebly against the ground and was lifted up. He stumbled the short distance to the jet all he could think of all he could see was the jet. The ramp was too much, he feel again but two strong hands took him under the arms and pulled him the rest of the way he lay semi-conches on the floor faces swam in front of him. For a brief moment he almost knew them but all too soon he was back in darkness once more.

The sun rose and splashed into in the front hall Scott stood there still drenched. Mari came up out of the basement Logan's dog tags glimmering around her neck, and Scott smiled tiredly at her. The Professor rolled into the front hall and looked at the junior X-men, "What you did last night was dangerous, a risk that I would not approve to be taken."

Warren pursed his lips and shook his wings agitatedly.

"However, you completed what you set out to do without any major injury or conflict, and for that I commend you. Logan is in the med lab and doing well. But don't ever do it again."

Scott's face lit up as the Professor lavished a prideful smile on the three of them. Warren took Scott under the elbow and made for the stairs. The ruff gauze on his hand made Scott shiver.

"How did you do that?" Scott asked as they lay in their beds.

"I just can, I'm not a particularly fast healer myself but my blood seems to do wonders." Warren said yawning, "I only wish I had thought of it sooner."

The mansion was silent for a long while after that and Scott lay in his bed feeling the warmth of the rising sun wash over him. He thought back to Logan's strong arms around him, about all the nights they had spent together in Canada. He drifted off to sleep with those images in his mind.

***

Sorry for the long break between the parts of chapter 11. I had some family problems I needed to take care of and then ……. Well any way I was busy with real life so thanks for being so good about all this. Any way this chapter was just kind of in the back of my head to I wrote it and it works nicely as a nice little filler until I hammer out weather I put a prom in this story or not. (Oh prom you never leave me be even when I'm not in high school any more.) Well any who I hope you like this and plenty of the stuff in this chapter will come back latter….. lol so muck fun. My roommate actually has a big chart on our wall that shows all of the lead ins in my chapters and stuff. Well any way I hope this chapter finds you all well. ^^


	16. Untitled

Scott, I'll love you forever.

Chapter 13

Logan opened his eyes slowly the ceiling of the med-lab swam in his vision; he sat up and looked around. Hank closed his book and moved towards his bed, "You've been asleep for a while Logan."

"How long?" He murmured groggily rolling his shoulders stiffly.

"About a week, you had a lot of internal injuries and your muscles … they were mostly destroyed, you're body had to start from scratch."

"Wow… that's fucked up."

"Only a little." Hank handed Logan his clothes and poured a glass of water for him. Logan took the glass with a murmured joke about the magical medical powers of water. Logan's mind drifted to the night of the mission, everything was hazy; he couldn't remember anything after the tunnel collapsed. No that was a lie. He remembered something, a voice, Scott's voice.

The mansion was dark when Logan left the med-lab; he meandered slowly in the empty halls until he was in the front hall. He looked at the stairs and he had the deepest urge to rush up and storm Scott's room shoving Warren out into the hall. He wanted to be with Scott, he wanted to feel Scott's smooth skin under his finger tips. He wanted to feel Scott's little shivers of pleasure that went up his spin when they made love. He wanted very much to not be alone anymore. He turned his back on the stairs and looked out the window. The sun was starting to rise he heard footsteps on the stairs and suddenly there was a hard impact on his back. Logan staggered forward a few steps and felt Scott's slim arms wrap around his chest. He smirked and sighed running his fingers across the knuckles on Scott's gentle hands.

"You woke up." Scott murmured.

Logan nodded and turned pulling Scott to his chest and kissing him, "I love you."

Scott wrapped his arms around the older mans neck and ran his long fingers through Logan's hair, "I love you too Logan."

All was silent and then Logan picked up Hanks soft foot steps, Logan stepped back from Scott, shaking his head slightly and looked nervously down the hall. Scott smirked and grabbed Logan's hand hauling him to the door. They ran in the early morning darkness, the sun had not yet come up but the moon was down. It was that impossible time of night when the time is impossible to tell and the world is half way between waking and sleep.

Scott fell upon Logan and they tumbled down a hillside grappling for any kind of leveraged. Neither could find it and they splayed at the bottom of the hill hands entwined and whispers on their lips. Scott disentangled a hand from Logan's grip and wrapped the aluminum chain that hung Logan's neck around his forefinger. Logan closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Scott's other arm. It was too long sense they had laid together in this manner. Logan was tired, dam tired, he could sleep forever.

A smooth hand was on his face smoothing the ruffled sideburns and lips kissing firm cheekbones. Scott sure could make a man feel wanted; every touch was soaked with desire. Scott could sure drive a man nuts.

"You never told me you were married." Scott murmured kissing Logan slowly.

"I wasn't"

"Who is she?"

Logan furrowed his brow and opened his eyes slowly to gaze at Scott's face, "I wouldn't get off with a 'I don't want to talk about it' would I?"

"No, not really."

"Well I don't want to talk about it."

"Logan" Scott's voice was soft, even hurt.

Logan flipped Scott on to his back, and the young man watched as Logan towered over him; his strong arms making walls around them, "Her name was Jean Grey." Scott opened his mouth to speak but Logan shook his head and kept going, "Don't stop me or I won't get up the nerve to keep going. Jean and I dated for 3 years before I purposed to her. It wasn't long after that… that she died." Scott lay motionless under Logan; there was nothing to be said. Logan's face was all shame and darkness, "I know there was nothing I could have done to save her but at the same time… there should have been. Hell if I hadn't come here she wouldn't have died at all, she would have been fine. So after she died I couldn't stick around this place any more. I had to get out of here. I had to get some air, so I went to Canada and built that cabin."

They lay silently for a while Logan towering over Scott motionless, then Scott snaked his hands around Logan's neck and kissed him, "Why did you come back?"

"I couldn't just leave this place, sure it's lame, and boring, and sometimes it gets so stuffy I could die but… there's something real nice about belonging some place. Knowing people miss you when you're gone. Mushy shit like that."

There was silents for a moment longer as Scott bit his lip debating silently on weather or not to ask a question burning inside of him, "Logan… Did you love her?"

"Yeah."

"How much?"

"Enough to swear off women," Logan looked at the trees they were turning a bright green as the sun began to rise, "I could never love another woman as much as I loved her."

Scott's heart began to sink, "I see…"

"Thing is, I never thought I'd fall in love with any one ever again… And then you came along and made everything summer again."

Scott smirked at Logan's play on words and kissed Logan again, "Do you mean that?" He instantly wished he hadn't asked the question; Logan looked almost hurt much as if Scott had laughed at his declaration of love, "never mind – I know you do."

Logan helped Scott slowly to his feet, "Don't be late to breakfast, people will talk."

Scott laughed at Logan's last comment as he walked back around the mansion's walls. Logan wasn't at breakfast, he was missing for most of the day and when he did finally reappear he had his arm draped oppressively over Remy's shoulders. They sat heavily across from each other in the sitting room leaning over a small coffee table to talk softly. Scott set down his pencil and tried to get a better view of Logan and Remy.

"What do you think their talking about?" Scott murmured quietly to Warren.

Warren shrugged and glared at his math text book, "probably arguing over what bar to go to." Scott leaned his chair back as far as he could but still he could only see a part of Logan's broad shoulders. Then Scott's foot slipped and he fell backwards hitting the ground with a loud crash. Logan was on his feet in moments and kneeling over Scott with concern etched on every inch of his face.

"You ok Scott?"

Scott gritted his teeth, "yeah just bumped my head." Logan hauled Scott to his feet.

Logan eyed the young man, "you should lie down."

Scott made a face of discomfort and rubbed the back of his head, "I'm gonna' go to my room."

Logan nodded and turned to Remy, "Go tell the professor what we found out I'll be there in a second." Logan placed a large hand on Scott's back and led him slowly to the stairs.

Scott's room that he shared with warren was dim, nobody had opened the curtains that morning and Scott sat on his bed and glanced at Logan who was in the door way, "you feeling OK Slim?"

Scott nodded slightly; Logan stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He moved across the room to the bed and Scott's heart began to race. Logan knelt in front of Scott and looked up at the young man inspecting his face, "how'd you fall?"

Scott laughed slightly, but regretted it soon after, the laughter caused a slight throbbing in his head, "I was trying to see what you and Remy were doing."

Logan shook his head slightly and moved to sit in the bed next to Scott, he kissed Scott's jaw gently, "We were doing a recon mission for the Professor."

Scott smiled and leaned his head on Logan's shoulder, "Prom is in a few weeks."

Logan smiled and kissed Scott again, "Are you asking me on a date?"

"Maybe."

"I'll be there."

Logan lowered Scott on the bed carefully and slipped out of the room walking slowly down the hall.

***

OMG! It's been so long from my last post I'm really sorry but I actually kind of am back in the groove of writing again, I got side tracked, what with family stuff and school and relationship what not, none of that stuff is of terrible interest to any of you I'm sure, so I'll have the next post out soon I should think and then maybe another but don't look for too much out of me.. I'm awfully unreliable.


	17. Prom

Scott, I'll love you forever.

Chapter 14

Prom

All anyone talked about was prom. For three weeks dresses and dates and themes were on everyone's lips. Finally it came out that prom would be a masquerade and every girl was rushing about trying desperately to find a mask that matched the dress she had picked out of a thousand dresses, and that she hadn't eaten for three weeks to fit into.

Scott was sitting in the kitchen when Logan walked in it was early in the morning and Logan hadn't bothered to pull on a shirt yet, Scott looked up from his news paper and smirked, "I made the coffee already."

Logan smiled sleepily at Scott, "Thanks."

"No problem."

"You looking for ward to prom?" Logan asked slouching into a chair next to Scott and sipping his coffee slowly.

"I might look forward to it." Scott murmured slyly as he turned to face Logan tracing his claws under the skin in his forearm, "That is if I had a date."

Logan smirked and set his coffee down turning slightly and leaning in close to Scott's ear, "Who, ya thinking' about taking Slim?" Logan's voice was deep and husky.

Scott's breath caught in his chest, "There's this really great older guy I'm into," he managed to murmur weakly.

Logan licked his lips and smirked slightly, "I'm sure he'll be able to make it." Logan pulled Scott's ever so much closer by the sleeve and they kissed slowly at first but climbing to a feverish pitch. They finally broke apart and gazed at each other for a moment longer. Scott breathed out slowly and brushed his fingers against Logan's chest, "I hope he can come, it would mean a lot to me."

Logan gazed at Scott as he walked out; his skin still tingled from where Scott had run his fingers down his chest. Logan was already regretting not going after Scott and dragging him up to his bedroom and making love to him when Rouge walked in.

"Hey Shugah', I was just asking Scott if he needed a date to prom but he says he's got one."

Logan smirked, "I can see that."

"I wish I knew who he was." Rouge murmured distractedly, Logan picked up the news paper Scott had left and tried to look interested in the political turmoil of the upcoming election, "SAY! You don't know do you Shugah'?"

"My only guess is that he met him in Canada." Logan said shrugging and standing to leave the room, "looks like you'll just have to wait to see who it is."

The night was almost half over and still Logan hadn't shown up, it was bad enough that he had been so looking for to it himself but gossip spread like wild fire in the mansion. In the two days between when Scott had asked Logan and prom everyone in the mansion had blown Scott's 'Mystery Man' into the stratosphere. Jubilee put her hand on Scott's back, "he'll be here Scott."

Scott shook his head and sighed, "I should have known better."

With another soft pat Jubilee walked off moving across the grass to the dance floor to join Mari and Bobby. Scott felt an arm around his waist and a deep voice breathed in his ear, "God you look good in a tux."

Scott's breath caught and he turned wrapping his arms around Logan's neck, "you came!"

Logan smiled at Scott and kissed him, "Sure I came; I said I would."

"What took you so long?"

Logan shook his head, "The Professor sent me on a last minute mission; I just got back. Hey do you want to dance?"

Scott nodded, Logan took him by the hand and led him to the dance floor and they danced Scott gazing starry-eyed at Logan as the slowly turned in time with the song, "where did you learn to dance?" Scott asked quietly.

"I picked it up here and there." Logan shrugged, he leaned in and kissed Scott slowly as they danced. People were watching them now, Scott was radiant. The song came to an end and Logan tugged gently at Scott's arm they moved away from the encroaching crowd of students anxious to see who Scott's date was.

"I don't think people are going to recognize you." Scott said turning and running his hands over Logan's clean shaven cheeks, "after all you're clean shaven, your hair is slicked back, and you're dressed up."

"Still." Logan murmured, looking worriedly at Mari whom was making her way over towards them. Scott lavished and affectionate smile on Logan and waved at Mari, "we're going for a walk!"

They were just behind the trees Logan looming over Scott whom was pinned against a tree, "Your so dam beautiful tonight." Scott felt the blush rise in his cheeks at Logan's words. Logan slipped off Scott's jacket and they kissed passionately. Scott began to undo Logan's shirt, his fingers fumbled over Logan's pearly buttons. Time seemed to stop as they stood welded together by the passion passing between them. Too soon did the DJ announce the last song of the night Logan growled deep in the back of his throat and glared back the way they had come.

"You should be getting back." Logan murmured tucking his shirt back in.

"Walk me to my room," Scott said tangling his fingers with Logan's.

They beat Warren to the room and Logan slipped in tumbling on the bed with Scott as they continued to kiss. Scott arched against Logan and tugged at the button on Logan's pants, "I want to make love to you Logan."

A soft moan was Scott's answer fallowed by Logan pushing Scott's hands away, "Believe me Slim," Logan murmured huskily, "I would love nothing better than to make love to you tonight but Warren will be up here soon and when he gets here I've got to be gone."

"Logan" Scott moaned softly, "Logan I want you."

A quite knock on the door interrupted their conversation and Logan went to the window pulling it open and looking down at the ground jumped. Warren looked from the window to Scott whom lay with his head thrown back and an immense smile on his face.

"Did your date just jump out our 3 story window?"

Scott's smile only grew and he rolled over and buried his face in a pillow.

***

A/N: It was a cute short chapter to make up for my ludicrous absents.


	18. The Morning After

Scott, I'll love you forever.

Chapter 15

The Morning After

Logan lay in bed trying to fall back in his blissful dream. The trouble with dreams was that whenever Logan was having a nightmare once he managed to get back to sleep he'd slip right back in but is he was having a dream about anything good he could never get back to it. Finally he sat up and rubbed his face, he'd been dreaming of lying in the snow spread eagle and his hand entwined with another person's and when he looked over he saw Scott, smiling as sweet as anything. The sun hit his face and made him look pale as the snow and the snow was like diamonds spread around his head. Logan stood and pulled on a pair of pants moving lazily down the stairs tugging on a shirt slowly, the girls were gossiping in the living room their curls somewhat crushed from sleeping on them.

Mari waved at Logan and pulled him over to the group, "so I didn't get to talk to Scott's date last night but he was so handsome! I mean he showed up late but he was built! And he made Scott absolutely shine with happiness."

Logan smiled, "Good, Slim deserves a good man."

Scott had woken up with the sun as he did everyday but he couldn't focus on any book that he picked up. His mind kept drifting back to the night before, the way he felt when Logan touched him, knowing the strength behind the gentleness. In the end he merely lay back and let his mind drift over the wonderful evening, the smell of the cigars Logan smoked was on Scott's sheets, a bruise was developing from where Logan had nipped him affectionately. As the morning sun washed over him and he breathed deeply releasing it in a contented sigh.

Warren nearly kicked in the door and waved a piece of paper around with joyful exuberance, "You got accepted!"

Scott shot up in bed grabbing the paper from Warren's hands and reading it over, a joyful cry burst from Scott's lips. The two young men ran down the hall barreling down the stairs. Scott skidded to a stop in front of the living room.

"He got accepted!" Warren said pointing at Scott.

"I got accepted!" nearly shouted tapping on his own chest, "Me I did it!"

The living room erupted into hysterics; everything was a hurricane of yelling and movement. Logan sat silent nearly blocked from Scott as the celebration ensued, Logan was smiling, Scott had come so far in such a short time, it didn't feel like it was possible, and yet there Scott stood with an acceptance letter in his hands.

Logan moved out of the room patting Scott on the shoulder and wandering down the hall towards the deserted kitchen. He could still hear the screaming from down the hall and his ears were ringing slightly.

"What's all that noise about mon amour?"

Logan smiled at Remy and sat at the table across from him, "Scott got accepted to a college."

"Good." Remy looked at the door and stretched, an exceedingly unpleasant smile spreading across his firm lips.

The noise dissipated and Logan heard running foot steps coming from the hall, Scott stuck his head in the room and his face dropped a little to see Remy there spread tantalizingly in a chair.

"Logan, are we still working out today?"

Logan nodded and stood fallowing Scott out of the mansion and down the hill. They squared off each staring the other down looking for a chink in the others defense. Logan found Scott's first and swiped his legs from under him. Scott grabbed Logan's shirt and dragged him down as he fell. They were in a heap in the soft grass Logan growled deep in the back of his throat the sound sent shivers up Scott's spine and he wrapped his arms around Logan's neck and kissed him.

"Thanks for being there last night."

Logan frowned as he caught a glimpse of the little bruise he had inflicted on Scott, "I didn't mean to do that."

Scott touched the tender spot of flesh and grinned, flipping Logan on his back lowering his lips to Logan's ear, "I don't mind, if you want the truth I sort of like it."

Logan's brow came together and he stared at Scott as if he were crazy, "Scott, that makes no-"

Scott cut him off with a kiss, "Logan, its fine, I like knowing your strong." Then softer almost a whisper, "It's fine, really."

Logan shook his head and smoothed the soft skin on Scott's neck, "God you're so beautiful." Logan could hardly see Scott's face, it was cast into shadow by the morning sun, but he knew every curve and dip of the young man's face. Scott blushed and kissed Logan again then stood and dashed off into the trees. Logan jumped to his feet and sprinted after him.

Scott's breath was heavy and labored he panted as he dashed in between trees and vaulted over rocks. Logan couldn't see the young man but he could smell him, his sent was thick in the stagnant air of the woods. Scott's was starting to sweat, they had been running for a two mile and so far Logan had only been toying with Scott; staying close enough to keep the heat on but presenting no real danger, but Logan was tired of that game now and he veered onto a short cut.

Scott paused for a moment trying to catch his breath, he turned his head this way and that trying to catch a hint of where Logan was. Scott heard a twig snap behind him and he bolted forward but before he could get traction on the slick leaves Logan's body hit his and they went tumbling down the hill. Logan pulled Scott close to his chest enveloping the young man to protect him from harm. They splashed down into a small creek at the bottom of the steep hill. Logan opened his arms and lay limply in the water grinning. Scott sat up and straddled Logan's hips still breathing hard, he looked down at Logan and saw his skin begin to yellow and then turn deep shades of purple.

"I was told you had a healing factor." Scott murmured kissing a large bruise on Logan's cheek. Logan grinned and nodded.

"I do." He sat up and shook his head trying to dry his hair, and ran a hand over his face feeling the cool wetness trapped in his newly grown sideburns, "Mostly it makes the whole process go by faster."

Scott stood as the bruises faded and pulled Logan out of the water. Logan sighed tiredly and rubbed the back of his head. Scott tugged at him and they walked even deeper into the woods, the sun was rising higher over the mansion and the cool in the woods was dissipating quickly. Logan unbuttoned his soaked shirt and stripped it away from his body tossing it over a tree branch and sitting down his back against a rock. He closed his eyes, Scott watched Logan, it was sweltering now in the hallow they sat in and Scott stripped off his own shirt and whipped a thin layer of sweat from his forehead. Logan opened his eyes, "Looking back on it, jumping into a creek wasn't the best idea."

Scott broke into laughter and crawled across the clearing and pushed Logan's shoulders again the rock and kissed him, "Teach me how to ride a motorcycle."

***

AN: Apparently, and I say this with the greatest amount of love I have for my readers, very few people read my Authors Notes…. Not that I blame you they're fairly dull, however this fact has been made painfully obvious to me when I get little smarmy comments about my spelling errors….. or grammar stuff….. I love you guys and I love writing but this is fan fiction I'm not going to go over this with a microscope I just glance over it once… then I upload…. So yeah there are mistakes. LOTS of mistakes. So….. yeah………… (shrugs)


	19. Games in The Toy Shop

Scott, I'll love you forever.

Chapter 17

Games in The Toy Shop Part 1

The thunder crashed over the mansion Logan glared at the ceiling and walked down the hall his hair limp from the rain his eyebrows brought together in a frustrated glare. "The one weekend Storm decides to take a weekend off." Logan murmured under his breath. He turned into the library and his bad mood began to lift as he saw Scott sitting his nose in a book. Logan sat down next to Scott and waited for Scott to look up. Scott was engrossed in the book his lips parted slightly his breath shallow and soft. Finely Scott closed the back cover and looked up. He jumped slightly on seeing Logan sitting right next to him, "How do you stay so quite?"

Logan shrugged, "listen Slim the rain isn't going to lighten up any, and I don't want to take you out on your first day in the rain."

Scott nodded and stood moving down several shelves searching for where he had retrieved the book from, "there's a movie night to night, are you coming?" Scott asked turn back to Logan and raising his eyebrows over the high ark of his glasses.

"I can't, I've got a mission." Logan said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Oh." Scott remained silent for a moment then touched Logan's arm tenderly, "with whom?"

"Remy." Logan murmured looking away from Scott and back up the shelves hoping nobody would catch them in this intimate moment, "you're not still worried about us are you? There isn't anything between Rem and me," Logan said gently turning his attention back to Scott and touching their foreheads.

"I know…" Scott sighed, "It's just – you're always together."

Logan smirked slightly and kissed Scott softly, "I know, but I don't ask to work with him, I get assigned to him, and besides we work together pretty good."

"I'm not a big fan of how he tries to flirt with you." Scott sulked.

Logan pulled Scott close to him cradling his lover against his body gently lovingly, "Rem's not so bad when you get to know him."

Scott smiled and ran his hands down Logan's chest, "I bet he is."

Logan released Scott slowly, unwillingly and walked out of the library and down the hall.

Remy was waiting for him in the car Logan slid into the driver's seat and sighed, "Where are we going?"

"The Toy Shop," Remy said tousling his own hair and unbuttoning another button on his shirt.

"Why don't you just take the shirt off for all the chest its covering?" Logan growled as he glanced at Remy's smooth shapely chest. Remy laughed quietly and started to chew some gum, "The Toy Shop what kind of place are we going to?"

Remy blinked, "you've never been there Logan?"

Logan shook his head and glanced at Remy's face, it was full of humor.

"It's a strip club," Logan raised an eyebrow silently prompting Remy to elaborate; "I heard from a friend that Creed frequents the club, the Professor just wants us to see how much of a threat he is."

The club was loud, and dim, it smelled like air fresheners and cheep perfume. Logan scanned the club trying to pick up Sabertooth's sent, Remy smiled and sat at a table, ordering drinks, "About Scott Logan," Logan locked his eyes on Remy, "Is he going to be living on campus or at the mansion?"

"The mansion, it's not a long commute between the college and the mansion."

"That's no good." Remy said tapping the table with his finger and smiled at a young dancer that walked past him, "He aught to live in campus."

"Why's that?"

"The way Remy sees it, little Scotty should get out in the world see some things, meet more people, find out that there are some perfectly normal individuals out there." Logan looked at Remy from under his knitted brow and Remy leaned forward, "Let him see the world Logan, in 20 years he's going to look back on his life and ask himself what if I had left? What would have happened then? He's going to have to see the world some time Logan let it be when he's still young."

I don't decide where he goes." Logan muttered drinking the beer that had been set in front of him.

"Oh come now mon amor, we both know that he's staying for you; and we both know you're letting him stay for you, too."

Logan broke the gaze he had been sharing with Remy and looked off into the crowd his neck hot a mixture of embarrassment and frustration. Logan's eyes fixed on Sabertooth sitting in the shadows eyeing a young woman. They watched the man for a while and then Logan stood.

"Where are you headed Mon Amor?" Remy said standing quickly apprehensively glancing between the two men.

"I need to go for a walk." Logan murmured shrugging on his jacket and walking to the door. Remy sank back into and went back to watching the man across the club.

Logan stepped out into the rain and pulled his collar up higher around his neck it was cold outside even though summer was coming fast. Logan walked strait ahead, eh didn't know where he was going and he didn't care; the thunder rolled over his head and the water felt as if it was sinking into his skin chilling him to the bone. Logan walked squinting when a car would zoom past with their blinding headlights on. Remy was right as Remy was prone to be but it was small consolation. He saw another car coming his way and he moved farther off the road, Logan stopped in front of the mansion and stood sullenly in the rain. He felt like a stranger in his own skin, it was wrong that he wanted to keep Scott here. It was selfish, it was sick really to try and keep Scott hidden way under the guise of protecting him. Logan trudged up the sets looking at his watch, it had taken most of the night to get back here he wondered if Scott was still up. He pushed the front door open and stood dripping in the dark front hall.

"Logan?"

Logan looked up at the sound of Scott's voice, "yeah?"

Scott rushed to Logan touching his face, "you're ice cold."

Logan nodded and shrugged slipping off his jacket and taking Scott's hand and leading him towards the kitchen, "we need to talk."


	20. Games in The Toy Shop Part 2

Scott, I'll love you forever.

Chapter 17

Games in The Toy Shop Part 2

Scott had red eyes from crying but Logan couldn't see them, tears still trickled down his face as Logan sat helplessly next to him on the couch.

Logan opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. He opened his hands then closed them again as well; he hadn't meant to hurt Scott he hadn't meant to alienate him. There was silence in the living room, broken only when Logan stood up, "Scott the truth is, in 20 years you're going to look at your life and say what would have happened if I had done something different… and I want you to be happy with you're choice."

Remy stood up he'd spent the entire night watching Creed now he walked across the club and set a pile of bills on his table, "for you drinks, thanks for showing up tonight."

Sabertooth nodded slowly and nodded his head to the door, "Hope whatever you wanted to do worked."

"I'd be willing to bet it did." Remy said with a vile grin, he turned and walked to the car.

Scott looked at Logan it was hard to make out his face in the dark but he looked like he was in pain, "I just don't understand why you can't let me stay with you."

Logan knelt in front of the young man, "I can't let you stay because if you stay maybe 10 maybe 20 years from now you're going to wake up and role over and look at me and say what would have happened if I had met some one else at college. I love you Scott, I'll love you forever; but I want you to be sure that I'm the man you want to spend the rest of your life with." Logan cupped Scott's cheek, "I love you Scott, I always will, and on year won't kill it, I'll still be waiting for you when you come back… And if you chose somebody else-"

"I won't." Scott said falling upon Logan and kissing him passionately. The garage door swung open and Remy walked in the front hall smoking one of Logan's cigars. Logan helped Scott up and walked to the front hall, "how'd it go?"

"He left, peacefully," Remy walked closer to the living room so that he could get a view of Scott, "What's wrong with Scotty?"

Logan glared at Remy. Scott glanced between the two and wondered vaguely what was passing between them. Remy shrugged, took a long drag on Logan's cigar and allowed the smoke to bellow from his lungs, then walked up the stairs humming an old country song under his breath. Logan turned back to Scott and Scott stood watching Remy disappear up the stairs, "One thing Logan."

"What Slim?"

"You're mine till the day I have to move in."

Logan grinned, "Deal."

***

Authors note: an awkwardly short chapter sorry I thought it was going to end up longer…. At any rate plz if any one is terribly fond of Remy I apologies. I my self find him a very loveable character but… for the purposes of my story he's an ass-face.


	21. Everything’s better in the Sun

Scott, I'll love you forever.

Chapter 18

Everything's better in the Sun

The sun baked down on the mansion graduation was in a matter of days and there was an air in the mansion of overwhelming enthusiasm. Lazy days past with final exam reviews and shortened classes. One hot day when the air was stagnant around the mansion Logan strode into Scott's room leaning lazily on the door frame, "Hey Slim, do you still want to learn how to ride a motorcycle?"

Scott's face lit up. The two men walked down the stairs and out into the garage. Logan yanked a large tarp off a bike and grinned toothily, "This is your graduation gift." Scott gasped running his hands down the bikes sleek body, "did you make this Logan?"

Logan nodded and opened the garage door, "two things first pay attention to the road people don't notice a biker as much as another car and second, lean with the bike in the turns. I know it sounds like bullshit but believe me, it's the only way to make a turn."

Scott nodded and looked at the bike again, "you're going to show me how to ride right?"

They sped down the country roads surrounding the mansion kicking up a dust cloud. Scott sat nestled safely against Logan's chest his hands wrapped around the handlebars engulfed by Logan's. They came to a stop in a wide field and they sat as the engine cooled looking out over the long grass, Scott laid his head against Logan's shoulders and sighed contentedly, "What are you doing for the summer Logan?"

Logan shrugged kissing Scott lightly on the cheek and closing his eyes, "Nothing really… some work I guess, I might take this really fine young thing out on a few dates."

Scott laughed under his breath, "fine young thing?"

Logan shrugged slightly and kissed Scott again, the heat of the day was in full swing now and it beat down on the two. Scott felt like he was melting and his eyelids became increasingly heavy. Logan murmured something in Scott's ear and Scott nodded not really knowing what he was agreeing too and not really caring. Logan wrapped a strong arm around Scott's waist and held him securely to his chest as the engine came back to life.

The chill of the mansion's air conditioning washed over the men as they walked back in from the garage. Scott was glistening from the sweat that had not yet cooled on his arms and face. Ororo stood in the front hall and smiled at Logan, "Hi big guy."

Logan looked at her and smiled, "What can I do for you Ro?"

"I was hoping you might bring up some stuff from the freezer for me so that I can make supper."

"Sure thing." Logan turned around and headed back into the garage. Scott blinked and looked at Ororo, "we have a freezer?"

"Sure we do Scott, it's in the basement."

"We have a basement?"

Ororo laughed loudly and patted Scott on the back, "there's more down there than jets and hologram rooms."

Scott fallowed Logan into the garage and past a back door and down a flight of dark stairs. Scott put out his hand and felt Logan's back he gripped the thick fabric to steady himself on the stairs. Logan finally stopped walking and flipped on a switch. They stood in a room the walls were lined with spare parts and boxes of medical supplies. Logan walked across the room and opened the freezer. Cold air rushed over both of them. Scott ran a hand down Logan back and kissed Logan on the jaw. Logan looked up from his rummaging in the freezer and caught Scott's lips with his own kissing him lightly and lovingly. Scott tugged gently at Logan's shirt trying to undo the buttons on it, only to be pushed against the freezer kissed passionately. Scott pulled Logan closer to him and murmured in his ear, "I want you to make love to me."

Logan looked at Scott the fire of passion still fresh in his eyes, "you want me to make love to you?" A short nod of affirmation came from Scott. "Do you really want me to bend you over the freezer and fuck you in the basement?" Logan murmured in Scott's ear, "Graduation's only two days away, just wait a little longer Slim."

Scott sighed and nibbled on his own lip for a second and then dropped his arms to his sides. Logan pulled a large slab of something or other wrapped in paper and then plastic and took Scott's hand leading him back up the dark stairs and releasing him in the garage.

Ororo was in the kitchen, her face buried in a suspicious looking pink book when Logan entered the frozen slab tucked safely under his arm.

"Did you get a new Romance novel today Ro?"

Ororo nodded eagerly setting the book down and setting her face on her fists, "this one is about Vikings." She took the slab from Logan and unwrapped it coyly, "See this girl gets transported back in time into the middle of a Viking raid on an Irish monastery," she looked up briefly to see that Logan hadn't lost interest yet, "and because of her 20th century technologies she pretends to be Goddess, but she falls in love a young Viking."

"How does it end?" Logan asked picking up the book with a slightly befuddled look.

"I haven't finished it yet" Ororo said hauling the newly wrapped slab over to the sink and dumping it unceremoniously into the warm water to thaw. She turned back to look at Logan smiling softly snatching the pink book back from him, "So are you going to be hear for the graduation?"

Logan shrugged, in truth he had already resolved to be at the sweltering ceremony regardless of any sort of mission the Professor had intended him to go on, "I hope so… if Chuck doesn't send me off on some errand."

Ororo's smile faltered, "You sound bitter."

With a heavy sigh Logan shrugged his shoulders, "Not bitter… just tired." Ororo puckered her lips and knitted her brow thinking intently and then opened a high cabinet brining down a brightly colored tin, "have some tea" she said softly putting a kettle on to boil. Logan laughed under his breath and looked at the ceiling, "I don't know what it is with women and tea."

"What?" Ororo asked looking up from making a salad.

"Jeannie used to swear by the stuff."

A wide smiled spread across Ororo's face and she nodded, "I remember that, she used to drink it everyday like Hank takes vitamins."

Logan smiled easily taking the cup of tea Ororo offered to him and sipped on its hot liquid, "I think I'm going to go to bed," he murmured setting the empty cup down and rubbing the back of his neck. Ororo took his cup and tossed the tea bag into the trash, "Do you want me to save some supper for you?"

Logan shrugged and looked at the half thawed slab in the sink, "Only if there are leftovers." Logan trudged up the stairs, his legs feeling heavy. Logan sighed laying his head on his pillow letting his eyes drift close.

The air was cool against Logan's face and he was straining to move, he was yelling, then he saw her; he long red hair flying in the wind, her silky skin prickling in the cold as her death rushed to meet her. Logan was helpless to stop what he had started. Jean was swept away, but as her body was crushed and contorted her face turned and her blind dead eyes gazed wide at Logan. As if in slow motion she was dragged past Logan's eyes, then she was rebuffed and twisted once again her limp arms and legs flailing like a marionette and as she turned once more to face Logan with her wide eyes it wasn't Jean any more, it was Scott's limp, young form dead before him.

Logan sat up soaked in sweat gasping for air, his breath was ragged and wild he jumped out of bed and pulled his bedside table's draws open and rummaging in them desperately. He yanked on the last one ripping it out of the stand and finally finding a lighter he snatched up a cigar case and ran down the stairs. He burst through the front door and tried to light his cigar with shaking hands. Flicking the metal wheel once, twice, three times and finally getting a flame he held it to his cigar taking a long drag. His hands still shook furiously and in a fit of anger and frustration he chucked his lighter across the wide lawn. After a long while his hands stopped shaking and he breathed deeply, looking at the sky. His cigar burned low and he closed his eyes trying to push the image of Scott's contorted form from his mind. It had been a long time sense he had had that dream, the day Jean died still haunted him, still twisted and hugged at his heart still brought tears of hopelessness to his eyes. The hot tears splashed down his cheeks on to the concrete steps. His eyes burned and Logan lifted his free hand to wipe them clear of the offending tears. Logan regretted, now, tossing his lighter away and as he took the last few drags of his Cigar he stood and walked to the grass where it had landed. It was too dark now to see the small object and Logan went to his hands and knees clenching his burnt out Cigar between his teeth rummaging gingerly in the grass.

It was no use, Logan didn't even know if he was searching in the right place and as he sat back and growled at the sky he caught a glimpse of Hank in his peripheral vision.

"It's a little late too smoke isn't it Logan?"

Logan turned his head half cock to look over his shoulder at the man, "it's never too late."

Hank sighed and walked to Logan side scanning the grass and picked up the lighter from a spot merely inches from Logan's reach, "had another nightmare?"

Logan knitted his eyebrows and took the lighter looking at the ground again swallowing hard, "how did you-?"

Hank sank into the grass and nodded to the lighter, "you're out of sorts Logan you couldn't find something that was right under your nose, that's how."

Logan sighed heavily and flicked the lighter to start a flame and held it up to his cigar, "I miss her, Hank."

"I do to Logan. Jean was the first person I went to when the accident happened; she'd always been there for me." A long deep breath to steady his nerves and then Hank continued, "She made me feel like I was the only person in the world when we were together."

"Yeah… I remember that." Logan supporting his head his face on the heals of his hands, "it's been four years Hank. Four God-dammed years and I still miss her."

"You've met somebody new-?" it was less a question but a statement of fact, Hank could hear the guilt in Logan's voice, "Logan I can't tell you what to do. I've never really lost anything like you have, you built your entire life around Jean and when she died you were left to pick up the pieces. However," Hank murmured steepling his fingers and letting his lips brush against them as he spoke, "I have never lost like you have because I have never aloud my self to love like you did. I always, sense my earliest years, have sabotaged my relationships to protect myself from the uncertainty." A heavy sigh fallowed this remark, "I can tell you that while I have never been hurt, I also have never been loved, I have never been happy… I can also tell you that it is very lonely."

Logan took another long drag on his cigar considering Hank's words, "When does the Graduation start tomorrow?"

"Two O'clock."

Logan nodded, his stomach growled loudly and Hank laughed under his breath. Logan tossed his head towards the mansion, "what was for dinner?"

"A surprisingly good 'mystery meat'," Hank said standing and putting his hands in the pockets of his pants and heading towards the darkened front door.

Logan walked up rows of head stones neatly groomed, the grass respectfully short and the head stones themselves glossy with the attention they received from their caretakers. He stopped in front of one and sighed sitting heavily looking at the flowers he had brought, "I brought you flowers, sun flowers, your favorite… there in season now you know." There was a silents and Logan felt a little silly having this almost schizophrenic discourse with a headstone that read the name of his lost lover. He lay the flowers on the grave and licked his lips, "A lot's changed sense you've been gone Jeanie-girl. Ro got her masters last month; and all the kids are graduating today, Mari, Bobby, and Warren I can remember when they were just kids… now… well any way like I said a lot's changed… Chuck said we could get a dog as long as we train it well. I think we'll get a beagle… Truth is Jeanie… I'm here 'cause I finally met someone; well I mean you know I was messing around with Remy but this is different, ya know?" Logan sighed heavily and touched the petals of one of the sunflowers tenderly, "It's not that I don't love you anymore Jeanie-girl… it's just that, well its been god-dammed lonely without you babe; and then he came along and it was like, having you back, even just a little… ya know? – And I just had to get it off my chest." Logan fell silent and looked up at the sky, it was a clear blue and the sun shone down backing his skin and drawing from it a pink hue as he began to burn. He opened his mouth to speak again but shut it once more and smiled wistfully, "I've got to go Jean." He finally murmured standing and running a hand across the top of the head stone. Logan turned slowly and headed back to his bike.

***

Author's note:

Hey guys…. Remember me? LOL yeah so I had real trouble writing this chapter I knew what I wanted but I wasn't quite sure how to say it… any way, so it's finally done. There's more to come. But I promise there's a happy ending. XD


	22. Live Free

Scott, I'll love you forever.

Chapter 19

Live Free

There wasn't a quite corner of the mansion to be stolen. There was commotion everywhere, students in long, hot robes rushing about parents chasing them with combs as if they were once again petulant children. Scott wandered in the crowd feeling a profound feeling of complete and total loneliness. A large hand wrapped around his forearm tugging it quickly causing him to pivot on a dime and come face to face with Logan.

He lit up; tossing himself carelessly at Logan draping his arms around the older man's neck, "I knew you'd be here, I didn't see you this morning"

"I had something to take care of this morning," Logan murmured disentangling himself from Scott, "shouldn't you get into line?"

Scott looked over his shoulder and nodded giving Logan's hand a final squeeze and joined the growing line of students. Logan smirked and went to the back doors pushing them open and letting the hot air he had just so recently escaped wash over him with new fervor. Ororo patted a chair next to her enthusiastically and Logan sank into it smirking at her.

"You look happy today."

"It was a good morning; I got a lot of stuff settled."

Ororo nodded slowly and nodded to Remy approaching, "not with Remy though I see."

Logan growled under his breath as Remy sat down next to Logan stretching his arm to wrap around Logan's broad shoulders and drape his delicate fingers over Logan's collar bone.

"What do you think you're doin' Rems?"

A slow and broad smirk spread across Remy's lips, "Just stretching out." Logan shrugged his shoulder in a hope to dislodge Remy's hand however the fingers stayed firmly in place brushing softly across Logan's collar bone. Logan eyed the offending appendages for a moment then lifted his eyes beseechingly to Ororo's face. She smiled wickedly and draped her arm over Logan's other shoulder whispering softly in Logan's ear, "Just relax and it'll be funny." Logan smirked at her and leaned his head back on the pile of arms now behind his neck.

The ceremony wasn't long, there were only a few graduates but there was an inordinate amount of commotion in the mansion for such a small group. Despite the heat the ceremony was beautiful. As Marie stood to give her Valedictorian speech she looked out over the crowed and smiled. She was a woman now Logan couldn't help thinking to himself; she has grown up so much he had to admit.

"I've spent the better part of my life at this school. I've learned more in my time here than I could anywhere else." Mari began balling her hands in a nervous gesture she had picked up from Logan, "It's not very impressive to be the valedictorian of a graduating class this small, but to tell the truth I would have been so unhappy to be in a class much bigger than this, because all of the other kids on the stage with me today are my friends, really they're my family. I say this because we've been in it all together; we've been in fights and breakups, and hookups, and make-ups, and long lazy Sunday afternoons, and trips to the beach, which our youth coordinator Mr. Logan was so kind to drive us to and plan for us and if you know any of us you know that was so much trouble for him, and we've shared long sleepless nights cramming for exams and a million other thangs." Mari uncurled her fists and tossed the little pile of papers she had in front of her to Bobby whom sat stunned, "I Have to be honest with all of you I haven't been reading my speech, it was beautiful and meaningful but I have to level with all of you, we, all of us graduates, have worked so hard to get here, and we are closer than any group of kids can get. We toiled side by side with our faculty trying to educate ourselves for a better future not only for ourselves and our children but for all of mankind!" She sat triumphantly her head held high and her arms crossed across her chest.

The sun was setting, a huge dinner had been served on the lawn and everyone had had a good time Logan and Scott has contented themselves for most of the day with covert expressions of affection and subtle body language; but now that the day had cooled off and people were filtering into the mansion both men were impatient for their time alone. Scott grasped Logan's hand and jerked him nun too kindly towards the stairs. Logan submitted to Scott's will falling to his knees behind the locked door of his darkened room and proceeding to worship Scott's body. Logan trailed kisses up Scott's firm thigh stroking his lover's hard length into desperate erectness. Scott's breath came in heavy warm gasps as Logan brought him wave after wave of passion. Scott could feel his knees buckling but as soon as the realization came over Scott he could feel Logan's strong hands clasping him and gently lowering him to the floor. Scott gasped as Logan's hot wet mouth closed around his hard cock. They made love that night, with more passion and fervor than any couple in the history of the world could have mustered. The long separation between the two men and the longing they had, had to endure had only served to bring them closer.

As the sun can up the couple lay half asleep on Logan's bed a blanket pulled half hazard over the both of them. Scott's head rested on Logan's shoulder his breathing soft and shallow, Logan had his free arm wrapped around Scott's waist keeping him close as if he would simply slip away like a dream. A sharp knock brought Logan out of his half sleep with a sharp jerk that threatened to send him off the bed, as he teetered on the edge of his bed he could hear Remy's voice calling to him.

"Logan! Get up! We've got a mission!"

He finally succeeded in regaining his balance and soothing the now groggily waking Scott and rolled back to his side wrapping his arm once again Scott's waist, "go away Rems." He growled punctuating his order with a kiss on Scott's neck.

There was silents outside the door and then Logan her a key in his lock, dam he had forgotten to take back the second key Remy had. He was really fucked now. Logan jumped out of bed and kicking the door quickly as a warning to Remy he grabbed Scott wrapping him in the blanket and hustled him into the bathroom. Remy started to open the door and Logan kicked it closed again grabbing a pair of tattered jeans and pulling them on hastily and glaring at Remy whom had thrown the door open at that point rubbing the side of his face.

"What the hell Logan?!" Remy grumbled angrily, and sat heavily on Logan's bed, "I come to wake you up and you slam a door on my face."

"Sorry about that…" Logan mumbled clutching the bath room door knob so that Scott couldn't get out.

"Any ways, if you can find that Scott kid tell him he's field leader for this mission and to get down to the ready room right away." Remy said standing. An audible gasp came from behind the bathroom door and Remy pivoted and looked at Logan, "what was that?"

"What are you talking about Rems?" Logan asked trying to look as if Remy's question was completely out of the blue.

"Who's in your bathroom?"

"What-?"

"You- Oh Logan you're going to get fired."

"For what?" Logan asked crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow mischievously.

"You've gotta' student in you're bathroom!" Remy breathed and shut the door to Logan's room, "The Professor's going to have your skin."

"I would never have a student in my room Remy."

Remy reached out for the door knob, "then let me look."

Logan stepped out of the way hoping that Scott had had the wits to hide. There was no one in the bathroom Remy moved the shower curtain and looked at the ceiling and whit a shrug left Logan's room closing the door behind him. Logan opened the cabinet doors under his sink and gazed in astonishment at how Scott had managed to squeeze himself and the blanket between he pipes and the walls, "sorry Scott."

Scott grinned at Logan and went to go pick up his own pants from the floor, "I understand Logan, for everyone to see us together this soon after graduation would make it obvious that we had been messing around before then."

Logan nodded. Scott stopped dressing and faced Logan, "I can't believe I'm going to be a field leader!"

Logan tired to smile but it faltered as Scott turned happily to pull his shirt out from under the bed. Scott could be – would be a wonderful field leader but Logan's stomach was still twisted into knots as they made their way to the ready room.

It wasn't a hard mission, almost completely strait forward; there were children in a building and protesters outside the building, and there was roof access. Logan gazed at the model of the building; there were three entrances from the ground level.

"I don't think they'll try to break in," Hank said then turning to look at Scott seriously, "However, these mobs can turn violent very quickly."

Scott nodded tapping his finger thoughtfully on the table, "When we land on the roof; Remy I want you and Mari to go down stairs and guard the West entrance, Logan you and Warren go down to the East entrance," Logan looked up from the model and raised an eyebrow in Scott's direction, "Kurt go with Kitty and Bobby to the main entrance, Hank you and I will go and take the kids to the jet, obviously Ororo I want you to stay in the jet, keep it ready to take off if things turn ugly."

Logan watched Scott pull on his new uniform, the tight fabric molding to the sensual curves of his body. Scott arched his back stretching in the skin tight suit; Logan wanted to grab him and take him back to bed rather than venture out into the dangerous world.

"How does it fit?" Hank asked popping his head out from around one of the clusters of lockers.

"It might be a little tight." Scott said stretching again and rolling his shoulders, "But it might just be the stiffness of the fabric."

"That's probably it." Hank said disappearing once more. Logan smirked and slapped Scott's firm buttocks growling a word of love into the young man's ear before making his way towards Remy and Hank whom stood huddled as they did before every mission. The three men stood their heads bowed as Hank murmured a short prayer, "Dear God, well it's us again. Huddled in the basement of a school getting ready to go on a fool's mission; we're here to ask for your protection. Even for Logan, I know he doesn't have much to live for, but please protect him too." Logan choked down a laugh, "And I know that Remy is a play boy whom has strayed from the path that you have laid out for us Lord, but please protect him as well, also please protect me Lord for as you know I'm brilliant and have many wonderful ideas to share with the world."

"Like the voice activated blinder?" Logan interjected.

"Time will tell on that Logan." Hank huffed, "And don't interrupt I'm talking to God here, at ant rate God, just see us through this, please see us past the rocky waters and bring us back here with as much speed and splendid grace that you see fit to place on us simple mortals. Amen"

"Amen" the other two men echoed then Remy produced a small flask and they each took a drink breaking apart and joining the rest of the team.

Scott eyed the men as the climbed into the jet and raised a questioning brow at Logan whom merely shrugged in response then placed his hands together and cocked his head to the side to make a mock image of the Holy Mother Mary. Scott hid a smile behind his hand and pulled the last strap of his harness into place. Logan closed his eyes as they took off a complete look of nausea washing over his fetchers. Remy smirked and prodded Logan gently causing Logan to open one eye to glare at him.

As they hovered over the building Scott stood at the top of the loading ramp, "everybody get to your positions as quickly as possible! If things turn ugly fall back to the stairs! Bobby! Before you take your place at the front entrance I want you to make a wall of ice over the other entrances!"

Bobby saluted and they all sprinted out of the Jet and down into the building. As Bobby sealed the doors Logan paced back and forth his nerves walking on a tight rope, he knew he was being unreasonable, Scott was safe, there was nothing to worry about, this wasn't even really a dangerous mission. Warren watched as Logan paced and stretching his wings nervously, "what's wrong Logan?"

Logan shook his head rolling his shoulders and forcing himself to stand still, "Nothing, just don't like this."

Scott's voice came over the radio clear as a bell calling the rest of the X-men back to the roof. Logan breathed a breath of relief as they all rushed back up the stairs. His relief was shot live however when they reached the roof top Scott was standing next to the edge of the roof leaning far over it. Logan's ears were ringing from the gun shots that came soon after Scott shouted in pain and slumped over the edge of the rail and fell catching himself and shouting again, "Logan!"

Logan had been here before; Jean's slender hand on the rail, clutching for dear life she had been slipping from the high-rise building then, just as Scott was on this building. Logan gripped Scott's forearm and gritted his teeth hauling the young man up as he shouted in pain. Logan enveloped Scott in his arms as Hank took the child in Scott's vice grip from him.

"What made you do a dam fool thing like stand next to the edge?" Logan said cradling Scott against his body as he carried him back to the jet.

"He wanted to jump," Scott murmured clutching at his arm tears coming out from under his visor; Logan sat him on one of the long benches in the jet and started to unzip Scott's blood stained uniform. Scott had been shot in the shoulder; Logan grimaced imagining how much that must be hurting him, "how the hell did you even hold on to the rail that long?"

"I couldn't let him die." Scott said gazing at the little boy shaking with silent sobs over Logan's shoulder.

Logan swore under his breath and turned to find Hank, "Hank can we do anything for Scott?"

"We can do a shot of morphine and try and stop the bleeding but I can't get the bullet out until we get to the med-lab," Hank said hauling down a large suitcase and opening it looking at Scott for consent.

"Whatever you have to do just do it," Logan said gazing into Scott pale face. Hank bustled over and Logan dropped his fingers from their entanglement with Scott and moved to the other side of the jet to be out of the way. Logan studied the little boy whom had tried to jump, he seemed a great deal like Kurt on a lot of levels he had a tail with a diamond tip to it but his skin was a deep red and he had to very small horns poking out of his hair. Kurt had taken a keen interest in the boy and was currently patting him on the back. Logan crouched next to Kurt, the nausea of flying was setting in and he wanted to occupy his mind with anything but the idea of spiraling out of control to all of their deaths. Logan looked at the rest of the children; there was a little girl his large blue eyes seemed to look right through him, another boy his hair messy and his arms wrapped around what must have been his younger brother. The little brother was crying and clutching a blanket, "Hey Kid," Logan said gently smoothing his hair, "what's wrong?"

The older boy loosened his grip on the younger one so he could sit up more fully, "nothing mister, I'm sorry."

Logan was taken aback but his face melted in to a gentle smile, "no really kiddo, it's ok, tell me what's wrong. I ain't gonna make fun of ya."

The little boy rubbed his eyes and sniffed, "I want my mommy."

Logan nodded, "you know what-? After all of this I want my mommy too." Logan said smiling easily into the child's face, flying wasn't so bad when you had something to do, "when we get where we're going, my boss is going to find your mommy for you. How's that sound?"

Scott smiled watching Logan interact with the children, at the end of the day Logan really was a nurturer, as much as he would hate to admit it, Scott knew better. Logan might walk around talking tuff but really he was a big softy, "Hey Hank," Scott said turning his head lazily, "this morphine stuff is pretty good."

Hank chortled in the back of his throat and nodded closing up the suit case and storing it back on the shelf. Logan came back to the bench and sat closing his eyes and breathing deeply, "Jesus Slim, this has been one hell of a day."

Scott nodded closing his eyes as well and drifting off into a light sleep his head tilting slowly to fall on Logan's shoulder.


	23. Moonlight Escapades

Scott, I'll love you forever.

Chapter 20

Moonlight Escapades

Logan woke, his eyes adjusting slowly to the bright light of the TV and the darkness of the living room he was in. His phone was ringing and he fumbled still groggy for it, "Hullow?"

"Hey Logan," Scott murmured softly, "You want to come down to the med lab?"

"I'd love that." Logan got off the couch where he had dozed off; Remy was still in the arm chair close by; Mari had fallen asleep on the other end of the couch and Logan watched her for a moment, she had been so worried about Scott. He brushed some of the hair off her face, she still looked like a little girl while she slept, "Logan are you still there?" Scott asked his voice breaking through Logan's thoughtful haze.

"Yeah Sorry." Logan murmured tearing his eyes away from Mari and walking down the hall towards the med-lab, "Zoned out there."

Scott was sitting up in bed; his shoulder bandaged carefully; he seemed tired as Logan stooped to kiss him softly. Their lips met for a brief moment after which Logan sat down in a chair close to the bed, "I have to tell you Scott you scared the shit out of me back there."

"I scared the shit out of me too." Scott said closing his eyes behind his glasses and laying his head back on the pillow, his breath was soft and slow and they sat in silence for a long while so long that Logan started to suspect that Scott had fallen asleep. Then Scott moved his hand slightly gesturing for Logan to come closer. Logan rose from his chair and closed the small gap between them. Scott studied his face for a short while, "I want to get out of here,"

Logan raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

"I don't want to be stuck in this creepy med lab all night," Scott said flashing that quirky smile that Logan loved so much. Logan grinned and nodded, "neither would I."

Logan searched the room for a moment and on finding the young man's clothes and helped his dress tenderly slipping Scott's shirt over his hurt shoulder and placing a kiss on Scott's cheek when he cringed in pain its over stretching. They walked quietly down the hall of the mansion pausing at the door to the garage, Logan opened the door nearly silently and they both slipped into the dark room. After locking the door behind them Logan flipped the light switch and scanned the rack of keys selecting a set that belonged to a four wheel drive truck.

The air was cold against Scott's face as they drove down the old roads towards the near buy coast. They drove in silence save for the soft rumble of the engine and the rushing of the wind. As the moon began to set they came to the ridge Logan had been looking for. It was pitch black now as the silver disk of the moon set behind the ocean and Scott could only hear and smell the waves. Logan entangled his fingers with Scott's, "when you get better I'm going to bring you out here and make love to you on these dunes." The promise in his deep voice made Scott blush; there was no lust in the statement only the wish to give Scott something so completely romantic that neither of them could ever forget it.

They lapsed back into silence and as sun started to rise over the surf it lit up the ocean, "Promise me you'll still call me when I go to college."

Logan studied Scott's face, it was soft, devoid of emotion, "I would have done it even if you didn't ask." He leaned closer to Scott, whispering into Scott's ear, "Because I love you Scott; and it would kill me not to talk to you."

Scott turned towards Logan his lips quivering and kissed him, caressing Logan's cheek with his good arm. Tears streamed out from behind his glasses and his small shoulder's shook with silent sobs, "I just worry you know?" Logan nodded pulling the young man close to him; Scott kissed Logan again, wincing as his shoulder complained painfully, at the weight being put on it.

"Don't cry slim," Logan murmured he dried the tears leaking out from under the glasses and then pulled Scott even close to him so that he didn't have to support his weight on his hurt arm, "I'm not going to run the first time you turn your back. I love you Slim, I'm not those other guy's you've been with I'll always be here for you."

Scott draped his good arm around Logan's neck and kissed him, Logan shifted his weight and then lifted Scott slightly Scott spread his legs and straddled Logan's wide lap and Logan ran his large hands across Scott's back. They kissed passionately; Scott whimpered softly and then gasped for air as Logan broke their kiss to replace Scott's lips with his pale neck. The low rumble of an engines reached Logan's ear, but he didn't care, he undid the first few buttons of Scott's shirt and proceeded to cover his collar bones in kisses and light bites. Scott ran his fingers in the hair on the back of Logan's head moaning Logan's name, his eyes half open behind his glasses gazing out of the back window. For the first time in his life, was letting all of his guard down, like a child laying everything out and letting Logan sort through it. Letting Logan do what he would with the tender and sweet emotions before him. As Logan kissed him gently Scott surrendered to his unending love, the long siege that Logan had been waging against Scott's inhabitations finally toppled the last wall. Scott began to laugh and Logan looked up at Scott a pleasant smile on his face, "let me buy you some breakfast."

Scott nodded feeling a light flying sensation in his stomach. They left the car overlooking the ridge and walked down the steep incline towards the boardwalk on the beach. The stands were coming to life; a soft sizzle came from many of them and delightful smells rolled out of the booths. They settled at a small pleasantly bright booth, a young woman bustled about being ordered about by an older woman. Logan leaned back in his chair stretching one arm around to rest on the back of Scott's chair; he closed his eyes contentedly, until the cup of coffee he had ordered was set in front of him with a sheepish smile. Scott smiled at him sleepily.

"What's on your mind?" Logan asked leaning close to Scott and sneaking a soft kiss on the young man's lower neck.

"I was just thinking how safe I feel with you," was the soft reply. Logan shrugged slightly and drank his coffee, "I could say the same for you Slim, I mean you crushed a guy's neck." There was silence for a moment and Scott looked away, then Logan trailed his fingers across Scott's back, "It was the right thing to do."

Scott laughed under his breath and punched Logan softly with his good arm; "Well in that case," Scott trailed off seeing Remy walking towards them.

"You could have at least left a note." Remy said sitting down next to Logan and ordering a coffee, "The professor has had us searching everywhere for Little Mr. Summers here."

"Call Chuck up and tell him he's fine," Logan said offhand reaching past Remy to retrieve a fork for Scott to use on his waffles.

Remy rolled his eyes and lit a cigarette, "you know Mon amor; you're walking on a fine line between friend and boyfriend." Scott and Logan both turned to look at Remy; blush had risen in Scott's face as he swallowed the mouth full of waffle. "Remy's just saying what Remy sees, I mean letting Scott sleep on you, taking him out in the middle of the night – it just looks a little suspicious,"

Logan smirked and drank his coffee, "that's great Rems."

"So what if we were together," Scott murmured before taking another bight of waffle. Logan's lips twitched upwards as he took his meal from the young waitress, "Yeah Rems who cares?"

"The Professor will; Scott is a student."

"Was a student," Logan said raising his fork to interject, "He's not anymore."

Remy spat on the ground and ground out his cigarette in the ashtray, "either way it'll cause quite a stir, almost as much as you going missing has, now come on, you're wanted back at the med-lab."Remy stood his red eyes fixed on Scott. Scott looked at his waffles and then at Logan.

"Let's finish breakfast first Rems." Logan said nodding to the stool Remy had recently vacated. Remy rolled his eyes and took his seat once more. The breakfast was not at all what Logan had hoped it would be, it had swiftly turned from a lightly romantic affair to a more than awkward staring contest between Remy and the side of Logan's head.

Remy's cell phone went off and he answered it glaring dryly at Logan, "Yeah, I have them both with me, no; they want to eat breakfast first. On the beach front. Well I have no idea-" he covered the mouthpiece "Do you two go swimming in the surf?" Logan shook his head, "No they didn't. Yeah he looks peachy keen, not any paler than usual," He covered the mouth piece again, "Scott, do you feel week in the knees?" Scott also shook his head and stabbed a potato off Logan's place and popped it in his mouth, "He says he's fine. Lovely; alright; I'll bring them back as soon as they're done eating." Remy hung up with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Small hiccup in you plan there Remy, I promised Scott he wouldn't have to be locked up in the Med-lab all day and night."

"Well, you can duke it out with Hank when we get back to the mansion."

Hank undid the bandage around Scott's shoulder, he looked at it closely and sighed, "You've been putting strain on it."

"Yeah, I mean not a lot, just dressing, eating… you know."

Hank sighed heavily, "Scott I know that you and Logan spend quite a lot of time together, but you've got to take it easier than you've been doing."

"What's Logan got to do with it?" Scott asked eyeing Hank with a smirk playing across his lips.

"Logan doesn't have to let his body recuperate after an injury, that's what he's got to do with this, listen to me Scott, you cannot push your body like Logan does his."

Scott nodded his smirk fading into a soft smile, "Ok Hank, thanks for the advice."

"Now as for leaving in the middle of the night," Hank said turning his back on Scott and shuffling his papers, "That is strictly forbidden; and that's not from me, that's from the Professor."

Scott nodded and looked out the open door of the med lab, "it won't happen again."

Hank set down his papers and looked at Scott, he smiled kindly resting a hand on the young man's shoulder, "Scott you gave me quite a fright when you turned up missing this morning. I don't think you know just how much The Professor and I care for you."

"I know Hank. I guess I'm just not really using my head."

Hank sighed and made a sweeping motion to indicate all was forgiven, "You're free to go Scott, just stay indoors, and try not to get into any trouble."

Scott smiled and slid off the examination bed, he walked to the door and hesitated in the entryway, "Hank - Thanks for everything," he finished lamely. What was he planning on saying; that he was in love? That Hank had been more right about Logan then even he had known? That he had instigated leaving the mansion in the first place? Logan had already taken the blame, had taken the lecture; that the professor had given him, without a murmur of defiance. No; this was not the time to undermine everything Logan had already done for him.

He walked to the living room where Logan sat his legs stretched out and arms behind his head gazing at the TV screen, a show about sharks was on and he and Marie were glued to the couch gazing mystified as the great white thrust itself out of the ocean to grab a seal. Scott sat down next to Logan, leaning on him lightly, Logan tore his eyes away from the screen and smiled at Scott kissing him lightly, "you OK?"

Scott nodded and rested his head on Logan's shoulder closing his eyes and falling asleep.

He woke several hours later with Logan's arm wrapped around his waist and the TV still on, this time there was some sort of reef shark swimming lazily across the screen. Scott stirred a little and Logan turned his attention back to his lover sitting him up strait with a quick tug on his hips. Marie turned to look at the both of them and smiled silently as they put their foreheads together before Logan stole another kiss and Scott turned red seeing Marie watching. Logan blinked at Scott's blush and he looked at Marie and then shook his head, "If you're gon'na be doing some voyeurism shit I'm gon'na have to ask you to scram."

Marie laughed and shook her head, "that would defeat my being a voyeurist wouldn't it?"

Scott blinked behind his glasses and looked between the two, "So, this doesn't bother you?"

Marie shook her head, "It's nice to know, I don't like to think of Logan hooking up with strangers."

Scott turned a darker shade of red, "We- we don't hook up."

Logan nodded, "that's right Marie; we have a completely platonic relationship, aside from the occasional kiss."

"I have to tell Jubilee," Marie said with a giggle, but Logan yanked her back down into the couch.

"If I so much as hear you breathe a word of this to anybody,"

Marie blinked taken aback, "are you threatening me?"

Logan shook his head, "I ain't got the heart to do it kiddo."

Marie laughed and stood again, "I'll keep it quite Logan." Logan smiled appreciatively at the young woman and let her go off out of the room then turned his attention back to Scott whom pushed his glasses; that had been sliding threateningly down his nose, back up. Logan leaned closer to the young man and kissed him slowly running the tip of his tongue across the young man's lips coaxing him to open his mouth. Scott wrapped his good arm around Logan's neck and Logan pulled Scott closer to him running a hand down his lover's back. Logan heard footsteps coming down the hall but he didn't care, he didn't have enough energy left to expend worrying about getting caught. Then there a was a cough from the hallway and Scott pulled back in shock Logan lurched forward slightly and lifted his eyes to see Hank standing his arms crossed glaring daggers at Logan.

"What are you doing Logan?"

"I-" he began to answer when Hank cut him off.

"Don't answer that it was rhetorical. What I want to know is what made you think it was OK to kiss Scott?"

Logan didn't say anything and tapped his finger's lightly on Scott's thigh. Scott shifted uncomfortably and then rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged, "I kind'a kissed him Hank." Hank didn't seem to have heard Scott and continued to glare at Logan, "is this why you wanted to skip the Siberia mission Logan?"

Logan shrugged a little, "not the only reason…"

"How long has this been going on?"

Scott bit his bottom lip and laced his hand into Logan's, "It's fine really Hank-"

"How Long?" Hank said his voice lower than usual and every syllable of the two short words pronounced perfectly.

"A week," Logan, murmured softly standing, "I know what you're thinking and nothing happened in Canada. You should know me well enough to know that."

Hank raised his eyebrows, "I don't know if I do know you that well."

Logan nodded and shrugged, "listen, Hank, I know you're pissed, and you have every right to be, but I think we should move his conversation to a different location… Scott doesn't need to be part of this."

Hank led the way to his office and when Logan had moved into the small space Hank slammed the door behind him his fists balling into fists, "I want the truth Logan."

Logan nodded, "I'm in love with Scott."

"You are so full of shit Logan!" Hank said throwing his arms up, "when I told you to move on after Jean I didn't mean to a child!"

"He's not a child Hank, he's legal, and it's not like he doesn't want me."

"Even if we were just going off of looks you'd still be almost twice his age!"

Logan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest, "What's this about Hank? It can't be just about you catching me kissing Scott."

"This is about you kissing Scott," Hank said clenching his hand's tighter, "I didn't go and save Scott to have him come here and fall right back into what he had just escaped."

Logan bit back a retort and shook his head.

"And I'm not taking your place on the mission Logan." Hank sat in the chair behind his desk, "You're just going to have to go."

Logan nodded and stood silently for a few more moments and then turned and left the office. Scott was waiting for him on the stairs and he laced his fingers in the hair on the back of Logan's head and pulled him into a kiss, "I want you to make love to me," he whispered into Logan's ear. Logan smiled softly and pulled Scott to the edge of the stair he was standing on and pressed their body's together kissing him again.

Logan's room smelled fresh and Logan tossed open the window then turned to Scott pulling the young man to him, Scott gasped as Logan ground their hips together and he bit his lover's lip. Logan moaned low in the back of his throat and dragged Scott to the bed, "I love you slim."

Scott closed his eyes and leaned his head back exposing the tender flesh for Logan's teeth to gently tease. Scott made gasped as Logan pulled down his pants and tossed them away Scott moved to take off his shirt but Logan brushed his hand away, "I don't want to put your arm through anything else today."

Scott smiled hearing Logan's voice and feeling his lips brush against his ear, "are you going to Siberia?"

Logan growled softly and stripped himself of his clothes and kissed his lover, "I'm not going to be able to help you move in," Scott smiled and opened his eyes gazing through red lenses, Logan looked a little sad as ran a hand up Scott's hard stomach and rolled the young man over, settling Scott over his hips. Logan shut his eyes as they made love and Scott wandered what had passed between the two men in Hank's office.

They lay in silence, Logan's eyes still closed, Scott ran his fingers through Logan's hair and gazed at the older man, "what did Hank say?"

"He said a lot of things," Logan murmured not opening his eyes but bringing his eyebrows together, "It's not your problem Scott."

"It is my problem Logan," the statement was quite, and to punctuate his declaration he took off his glasses and laid his head on Logan's chest, "this has as much to do with me as it does with you."

A smirk flickered on Logan's lips and he ran a hand down Scott's back, feeling the fabric, "Scott," he sighed heavily, "Scott," he began again, "I think that maybe…"

The words stuck in his throat and he let his head fall back on the pillow, Scott bit his lip and curled the fingers on his good hand into the sheets, "Logan, don't tell me to move on from you."

Logan sighed and pulled Scott closer to him and kissed the top of his head, "Ok."

***

Author's note: Sorry this took so long…. Lots of stuff's been happening lately so I haven't had much time to write….


	24. FML

Scott, I'll love you forever.

Chapter 21

FML

Scott dialed his cell phone as he sat cross-legged on his loft bed and surveyed his dorm room; Logan had been increasingly hard to reach, the time difference was killing the older man whom would give up several hours of much needed sleep to talk to Scott. Logan could feel the phone vibrate in under his pillow, but he only moaned half heartedly and fished under the pillow having difficulty finding the small vibrating object. Remy rubbed his eyes and got out of his bed stalking across the room and grabbing the phone from under the pillow, opening it, and closing it again quickly, to hang up on Scott. He then opening it again holding down the red button until the phone shut off and then shoved the hated phone back under the pillow stalking to his own bed. Logan had rolled back over when Remy had taken the phone and fallen back to sleep; he had been exhausted lately the cold was pulling enough energy out of him not to mention of his already somewhat abusive sleep regiment of half an hour here and half an hour there.

Scott gazed at his phone; he had gotten a connection, for a brief moment. Scott sighed and rubbed his nose under his glasses and looked up when his roommate came into the room fallowed by a handsome young man. Scott waved and set his phone to the side, "how was Soccer?"

"I made the team," his roommate said offhand stripping himself of his back pack and sorting through his own drawer, "Richard is team captain this year."

"Cool," Scott said picking up his English text book. Richard smiled at Scott and leaned against his loft bed setting his chin on his crossed arms and gazing at Scott, "Summers right?"

Scott nodded marking his place on the page, "yeah, Richard Delecore."

Richard nodded and picked slightly at the quilt Scott sat on, "you should come with us; we're going out to get a bight to eat,"

"I haven't got any money," Scott said noticing how handsome Richard was when he smiled.

"I'll pay, I just got my pay check yesterday," Richard said softly smiling that dashing smile again.

Logan sat unhappily in the living room of the mansion; he had finally gotten out of Siberia to come home only to have winter bombard him here as well. He had always loved snow but now he was getting a little tired of the white junk being everywhere he went. Things had finally returned to normal between himself and Hank; there were no more awkward silences or disgusted glares across the room. It had been difficult dealing with Hank's angry silence, but now they both sat somewhat sullenly glaring at the TV.

"She's a fool you know," Logan murmured.

Hank shrugged and sighed drumming his fingers on his knees, "I'm not surprised really, it's just a little upsetting the way she rejected me."

"She could have gotten stalled in the snow," Logan offered trying to find a reason for Hank's date to have stood him up.

"She has a cell phone Logan, if that had happened she would have just called to tell me."

They fell back into silence and Logan brooded on his own falling out with Scott. After a while Scott had stopped picking up his phone when Logan called, and the late night calls that Logan looked forward to so much had stopped as well, eventually Logan had just stopped calling assuming that Scott was busy, college, as he was told, was a very busy time. The fact that Logan and Scott had not been talking was not lost on Remy; he had taken the opportunity to redouble his advances on his former lover and the attention was altogether objectionable in Logan's opinion. They hadn't done anything yet but it was a welcome boost to his self-confidence when Scott was being so distant.

Both men sighed and Logan patted his friend on the broad blue shoulder, "If you want you can come and help me work on the jeep."

Hank shook his head, "I have paper work to do, I have to get all of the semester report cards sent out."  
"That doesn't sound like fun at all," Logan murmured walking to the garage door.

Hank laughed slightly under his breath and moved off towards his office.

The garage was cold and Logan shivered gripping the frozen metal and wondering when Scott would come back for winter break. Marie came in half an hour later and chattered with Logan for a while, she had taken a British Literature class and she was very adamant that Logan should hear all about Beowulf. That had left Logan in a better mood as she rolled under the jeep to drain the oil, and then he heard the voice he had been longing to hear all afternoon.

"Hey Logan," Scott said a backpack still hanging from his slim shoulders.

Logan rolled out from under the Jeep and smiled at Scott whipping his hand free of any unwanted liquids, "hey Slim," Scott blushed slightly as Logan let his eyes run over his body, "You let your hair grow out a little."

"Yeah," Scott said his hand going to the jaw length brown hair in a self-conscious manner and tugging on it slightly, "I just kind of let it go."

"Looks good," Logan murmured feeling the same levity he had always felt when he had seen Scott. Scott smiled he had butterflies in his stomach, but as he started to step down the small stairs Richard walked up behind him and planned a kiss on the base of Scott's neck. Logan froze and his fist clenched around the rag that still hung in his hand. Scott blushed, "I, uh, Logan this is Richard."

Richard smiled broadly and raised a hand in greeting, "you're Logan huh? I've heard a lot about you."

Logan snorted and tightened his jaw, "I haven't heard a thing about you." Richard nodded and picked up his bag, "Yeah, Scott and I tried to keep our relationship under wraps; we don't go to the most liberal school in the world."

Logan smirked blandly at the two young men then went back around the car and rolled under once more to finish his work. Scott stood in the door way a moment longer and then left closing the door with a soft click behind him. The moment Logan heard that click he dropped his hands to his sides and let his head fall back to rest against the concrete; a heavy sigh escaped his lips, "Fuck my life."

Scott opened the door to his room and smiled at Richard, "not much bigger then a dorm room huh?"

Richard laughed and shook his head pulled Scott close to him and kissing the younger man, "Do we have to share with your old roommate?"

Scott pulled away and set his bag down, "No Warren went home to see his parents this year."

Richard furrowed his brows, "Scott, are you ok?"

"Yeah," Scott lied; he sat on his old bed and looked out his window, "I guess I just wanted Logan to be happier to see me."

Richard nodded slowly then sank onto the mattress next to Scott, "Hey, don't think about it too much, he's probably just having a bad day."

Remy strode into the driveway and leaned on the hood of the car Logan was checking the tire pressure on, "have you seen Scott yet?"

Logan growled and stood up sharply, "I don't want to talk about it Rems."

Remy walked around the car and tugged on Logan's flannel shirt straitening the collar and brushing snow from his hair, "Mon Amor I know that you're upset, but he's so much younger then you, he's just not mature enough to keep up a relationship."

Logan brushed Remy off and got into the car pulling it back into the mansion, "It's my own dam fault."

Remy brushed hair out of his face and cornered Logan in the driver seat as he made to step out, "Listen to Remy, he knows what he's talking about, I know you're unhappy but I can make you feel a hell of a lot better."

Logan growled and grabbed Remy's hip digging his blunt fingers into the tender flesh, "get the fuck out of my way, I'm not in the mood for this flirting bullshit."

Remy stepped back and glowered at Logan whom made his way back into the main hall with a mutinous glare. Logan stepped into the hall and ran into Scott whom had been talking to someone over his shoulder. Scott started to fall and Logan shot out his arm wrapping it around the young man and hauling him up, they stood like that for a moment Scott cradled in Logan's strong arm and Scott opened his lips slightly his heart racing both from the fear of falling and the jolt of electricity being in Logan's arms sent through his system.

"Sorry Slim," Logan murmured and set the young man down and tried to step to the side and continue his movement down the hall when Scott touched his arm lightly and tried to stop him from leaving, "Richard and I were going out for a bite to eat; do you want to come?"

With a roll of his eyes Logan shook the young man off, "no, I'm not hungry," he continued down the hall and pressed the button to the elevator agitatedly wanting to get out of the main hall as soon as possible. The elevator door opened and Logan stepped inside. This particular elevator went straight down to the danger room. Logan punched in the code to load 'the gauntlet' training program. Hank had made it for him several years earlier it was a never ending loop of fight's increasing the opponent's ferocity, strength, and stamina with each win Logan made. He had never progressed past the fifteenth level; the fight was always ending in being choked to death by a mustached man with an eye patch. Today Logan had set out to kill the mustached man, there had to be a way to do it.

Storm watched Logan from the observation deck, she had come down to the danger room to select a training program for her student's that day but instead she ended up watching Logan. As it seemed to her he was unexplainably angry and although she had always warned him that physical violence was not the way to work out his aggression she had to admit seeing him attacking his fictional opponent made her very happy to think he wasn't bottling anything up inside of himself. Large fingers wrapped around Logan's throat and he struggled sinking his claws into the man's arm other than a slight recoil nothing happened and after a few moments Logan went limp and then the simulation ended.

The cold metal of the danger room floor hurt Logan's back he ached all over like he did every time he came back to life and he glared at the ceiling. It was his own fault he told himself. He couldn't kill the dammed mustached man and he couldn't keep a relationship up. He had pushed Scott away, he had alienated himself, and this is what he got. Scott was a happy well adjusted individual, he should be happy for him he told himself. Logan stood up and walked out of the danger room.

Scott sat in the passenger's seat of Richard's car and moaned softly as Richard kissed his neck. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back as his boyfriend began to nip lovingly at the tender flesh. His mind however wasn't on Richard it was on Logan; Scott hadn't realized how much he still felt for the older man. How much he had missed Logan's strong assured grip, his strength, his warmth. Richard said something and Scott opened his eyes, "I didn't catch that."

"You're being distant again Scott," Richard said unbuckling the young man's seatbelt and laughing a little, "what are you thinking about?" A shrug was Richard's only answer; Richard smirked and took Scott's glasses from his face, "you more focused now Summers?"

Scott reached a hand out blindly trying to find his glasses, "Give them back Rick."

Richard smirked and kissed Scott holding the glasses at arm's length from him, "I'll make you a trade," He murmured softly letting his lips break from Scott's only far enough for coherent speech, "you take care of something for me, and you can have them back."

"Rick, this isn't funny, give me my glasses," Scott said an edge of anger creeping into his voice; he sat up strait and crossed his arms, "I shouldn't have to give you a blowjob to be able to see."

Richard frowned and sat up as well rolling his eyes, "you're no fun Scott; I don't see what the big deal is."

"You wouldn't," Scott fumbled for a second with the car door then it swung open and he stepped out, he set his hand on the side of the car and worked his way slowly to the end and then stretching, at first, one hand and then the other he felt the air and started to make his way down the hill they had driven up. Suddenly strong hands wrapped around his forearms and Scott jerked away until Richard pulled him close to his chest and slipped on Scott's glasses again, "I'm sorry Scott, I was being an asshole. Come on we'll go get something to eat ok?"

***

Authors note: Best question ever asked by anybody: K, what crawled up Hank's butt and died? I mean Hank's like the nicest guy around unless you are threating Oro'! Where is she by the way? I hate Remy. - Cantar ()

So first question: Um, Hank is over protective of Scott. Why is this? I needed somebody to be and Hank is the only guy I feel like would be able to fight with Logan and sufficiently make him feel like shit.

Second: I love Storm don't get me wrong… but I can't write for her, I fail every time I try. I mean you can look at the last time she appeared and she is beyond OOC… so um she did appear this chapter… as I'm sure you've read but I mean I try to avoid her… she and I don't mesh well.

Also: Remy turn out to be a huge dick in this fiction… sorry guys I didn't mean to do that it just kind of happened…. O.O


	25. The End

Scott, I'll love you forever.

Chapter 22

The End

The halls of the mansion were silent but Logan could still pick up the sounds of students breathing softly in their sleep. He loved the mansion at night, after all the hustle and bustle of the day was over he could stalk alone in the darkened halls and think on the day. He was not the philosophical type that much was true but he still liked to look back on day, to order his thought so that in his sleep they would not just simply slip away as they were so prone to do. This night was no different he walked quietly down a hall he could hear Bobby coughing in his room, the poor bastard had the flu, and he heard Marie's level soft breathing, but as he passed Scott's room Logan's feet seemed glued to the floor. Scott's breath came in short gasps accompanied by an unfamiliar set of lungs grunting rhythmically.

Scott lay on his stomach his face buried in the mattress his eyes screwed up in pain. He lifted his head to gasp for air, he couldn't seem to breath enough, it hurt too much, he couldn't take it anymore. Once upon a time this sensation of pain would have been normal it would have been everyday life for Scott but something had changed for him and now he was desperate to stop himself from being hurt, "Ow," he gasped letting go of the sheets and turning as much as he could to face Richard, "Ow! Stop it! That hurts!"

Richard smirked and grabbed Scott's wrists and shoved him back into the mattress redoubling his attack. Scott struggled, "Rick, stop it! Ow! Rick!"

Reflexively Logan's hand went to the doorknob, but as his strong finger's wrapped around the cold metal of the doorknob he hesitated. He wasn't sure of himself Scott was so hard to read, he liked it rough Logan knew that but to protest so vehemently. Logan clenched and unclenched his free hand and then slowly let go of the doorknob. He stood for a moment longer lingering trying to master his urge to kick down the door, it was Scott's life after all, and he could do what he wanted with it.

Scott tugged on his wrists, "Rick-" but he was cut off as Richard moaned loudly and came. Richard's hands tightened around Scott's wrist. A short while later Richard was asleep, his arms wrapped around Scott possessively, Scott lay awake his glasses back on his face staring at the ceiling. Richard snored softly and Scott slipped himself out of his boyfriend's arms pulling on pants and a shirt then slipping out of the door and wandering the mansion.

Everything was peaceful as he made his way down the stairs, not a sole was awake and it made Scott feel a pang of sadness, he had hoped that maybe Logan would have been up, that maybe he could carve out some sort of conversation with him and, maybe, salvage, in terms of happiness, the whole rather depressing night. He made his way to the kitchen and his heart skipped a beat when Logan emerged. Logan took a quick step back and then laughed a little, "shit Slim, I was about to stab the hell out of you."

Scott laughed softly and leaned against the wall, "no you wouldn't."

Logan's eyes softened from mirth to adoration, "you're right, I wouldn't." Logan watched Scott for a moment; he didn't smell right he smelled like Richard, he moved closer planting a hand next to Scott's head, "had a rough night?"

Scott blushed and slipped under Logan's arm and walked into the kitchen opening the fridge and pulling out a soda. Logan watched him again, "don't play coy Slim I heard you and Ricky."

Scott blushed again and shook his head, "Don't call him Ricky."

Logan rolled his eyes, he crossed his arms across his chest, "maybe you should get a safety word with him."

"That is last thing I expected you to say," Scott murmured from around the neck of his soda. Logan watched his perfect lips move and he felt a tension in the pit of his stomach, he wanted Scott so bad, he wanted to be able to hold the young to kiss his temple, to run his large hands over the scars as if somehow that would make them go away.

"I was sort of expecting you to tell me that I was yours, that Richard couldn't have me. That you weren't gon'na let me go… you know not give me sex tips."

Logan shook his head and moved closer to the young man he cornered Scott against the counter and brushed his cheek, "you know I love you Slim," Logan let his hand rest next to Scott's and extended a finger to lightly touch the young man, "and you know it wouldn't be love if I pushed you around. You seem pretty happy with this Rick guy and you know I want you to be happy."

Scott rested his head on Logan's shoulder and blinked back tears, "Logan, I don't want you to say that."

Logan smiled sadly and pulled Scott to him, "I love you Scott, I'm jealous as hell of Richard, but you know you've got a good thing going with him, he's your age, you see him more, he's in one place more often than not-"

Scott chocked back a sob, "stop it Logan. Don't say that."

Logan closed his eyes and brushed his cheek against the side of Scott's head, "don't ruin what you've got Scott, if he makes you happy stay with him,"

Scott wrapped his arms around Logan's neck and looked up into his face, "Logan, I didn't realize how much I missed you till I had you again."

"Yeah but you don't have me do you Slim. You've got Richard."

"but I want you," Scott said weakly bringing his lips ever closer to Logan's.

"I want you too," Logan's voice was gruff, it was husky and he bent his neck coming within a hairs breath of Scott's lips, "but I can't have you."

"Yes you can," Scott said tears started to fall from his eyes and Logan brushed them away.

"No I can't Slim, I love you, and that's why; I'm not going to be the one to fuck this up for you," Logan pulled back and moved away from Scott. Scott let his arms fall to his sides and Logan looked away, out a window, "I should go."

Richard woke when Scott came back into the room, he looked at Scott curiously and rolled on his back holding out a hand to Scott, "come back to bed," Scott looked at his boyfriend as he opened the window, Richard smiled softly at Scott and jerked his head to call him over, "Come here. Where have you been?"

"I just went for a walk," Scott murmured letting Richard wrap him in his arms.

"You seem different, are you ok?"

"I just don't feel much like talking right now," Scott muttered closing his eyes and taking off his glasses, "I just want you to fuck me." Richard raised an eyebrow but obliged by flipping Scott on his stomach and pressing his face into the mattress.

"You want me to fuck you? You want it hard?" Scott made no answer and Richard took that as a yes. Logan sat sullenly in the backyard, he could hear Richard's grunting again, but Scott was silent, not so much as a whimper came floating down from the window. Logan clenched his jaw, he knew what Scott was playing at; he knew this was Scott's way of punishing him. Logan lay back in the soft grass and glared up at the sky.

Logan was at the counter his nose buried in the news paper when Richard and Scott came in hands entwined and smiles on their faces. Richard sat at the table and pulled Scott on to his lap. Scott glanced over at Logan whom hadn't looked up and frowned, he had thought that lashing out at Logan like this would have made him feel good. However, it made him feel cheep, it made him feel like he had a few years back, sort of dead inside. Richard ran a hand up Scott's inner thigh; Remy walked in and saw Logan's knuckles white with rage. He raised an eyebrow at Scott and ran a hand across Logan's back causing the older man to look up from the one column he had been reading over and over again. Remy winked at him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Scott glared at Remy; Remy gazed coolly back and then pushed a cup of coffee towards Logan whom was still puzzled from the kiss. Logan took it and sipped drinking the hot liquid, awkwardly aware of Scott's eyes boring a hole in the back of his head. He set down his paper and took the cup of coffee with him as he left the room. Remy stood calculating his next move and then after winking at Scott fallowed Logan.

Logan was on the front porch his hands wrapped around the hot mug and his eye fixed on the snow, "you should keep your lips to yourself," Logan growled when Remy fallowed him onto the stoop. Remy smirked and knelt behind Logan draping his arms around his strong shoulders and kissing the back of Logan's neck. Logan growled again but made no motion to dislodge his new appendage.

"Don't be so hard hearted Logan; Remy only wants to help you be happy."

Logan lay awake in his room that night, he had tried to sleep, he had been laying there for hours, and not so much as the urge to yawn had come over him, he could have Remy; he thought to himself. He could have meaningless sex with him… but he didn't want meaningless sex. He wanted the feelings behind sex, he wanted to make love again; he craved the closeness he felt with Scott with Jean, the closeness he had been craving for so long. He felt a heaviness settling in his stomach, he felt the deep sense of loss he had felt when Jean died, the all consuming feeling of loneliness.

The last of finals were over and Scott tossed his back pack in the car the Professor had bought for him for his birthday. He parked the car at the end of the driveway and walked up to where Logan was under a car once again changing oil, "Hey Logan."

Logan rolled out from under the car and smiled at Scott, "sup Slim?"

Scott grabbed his shirt and yanked him up kissing him passionately, Logan's eyes opened wide, and when the kiss ended he blinked surprised, "what about Richard?"

Scott smirked and straddled Logan's hips planting his hands on either side of Logan's head, "We broke up a week ago, I caught him cheating on me."

Logan raised his eyebrows and ran his hands down Scott's hips, "you want me to go kick his ass?"

Scott shook his head stooping and kissing Logan once more, "He had a good reason; I was pushing him away anyway."

"Why's that?" Logan asked sitting up and leaning against the side of the car and kissing Scott softly.  
"I'm in love with another man."

"Oh; what a lucky fucker."

"He is."

"He loves you too."

"Logan I've missed you."

"I missed you too Slim."

Scott intertwined their fingers together and smiled lovingly at Logan, "I love you Logan."

"Scott, stick around with me ok?"

"Ok Logan."

Fin.

***

Author's note: Finished! Yay! Now I'm kind of sad… oh well now I can work on some other stuff of mine…. Um….. the other fic I have "Till the end of Time" is a distant future version 'sequel' to this fic, but it's a one shot so that's that. [looks around] I think I'm going to go and see what's going on in the outside world now.

Edit: Also there was an alternate ending where Scott makes a reference to having sex on the beach but it wasn't fitting in with the rest of the chapter so I cut it.


End file.
